Burden of impurity - Severus Snape, Hermine Granger
by houseghost
Summary: „Nichts als leere Worte. Aber was ist, wenn ich den ersten Schritt mache? Was wird dann passieren? Werden Sie sich dann zur Wehr setzen, so wie bei Draco?" „Das wagen Sie nicht!", stieß sie panisch aus. „Tatsächlich? Lassen Sie es uns versuchen ..." Hermine sprang mit einem Satz auf die Beine und hechtete zur Tür ... Severus Snape/Hermine Granger - bitte Altersangabe beachten!
1. Unterhaltung in den Kerkern

_xxx_

_Burden_

_Eine Bürde, so schwarz wie die Nacht,_

_endlos wie die Tiefen der See._

_Ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung,_

_kalt wie die Schwingen des Todes._

_Eine Stille, die alles durchdringt._

_Willkommen in meiner Welt..._

_-houseghost-_

_xxx_

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 1

Unterhaltung in den Kerkern

Als Hermine an diesem Abend die Treppen von ihrem Turm hinabstieg, um in die Kerker zu gelangen, hatte sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl.

Noch nie war ihr wohl dabei gewesen, alleine mit Snape in seinem Büro zu sitzen, wenn sie nachsitzen sollte, was glücklicherweise nicht allzu oft vorkam.

Je näher sie dabei dem gefürchteten Territorium der Slytherins kam, umso schlimmer wirkte sich ihre innere Unruhe aus. Ihre Hände schwitzten und ihr Herz pochte, als könnte hinter jeder Biegung oder Rüstung etwas Unheilvolles lauern. Dabei war es kalt hier unten und das Schloss mit Hilfe von Dumbledores Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gut gegen Eindringlinge gewappnet.

Insgesamt aber waren die Zeiten für die Schüler hart. Das schleichende Dahinschwinden der einstigen Unbefangenheit ging auf das Konto der Slytherins selbst. Sie schienen die Einzigen im Schloss zu sein, die sich daran erfreuten, Gerüchte zu verbreiten und anderen damit Angst einzujagen.

Es war schon längst kein wohlbehütetes Geheimnis mehr, dass die meisten Kinder der sogenannten reinblütigen Zauberer dazu genötigt wurden, sich von muggelgeborenen Klassenkameraden fernzuhalten, was die Kluft zwischen den einzelnen Lagern nur noch weiter auseinander trieb.

Mit jedem Schritt, den Hermine in Richtung von Snapes Büro tat, fühlte sie sich, als würden sich hunderte von Augenpaaren auf sie richten.

Eigentlich wusste sie ohnehin nicht, was sie hier zu suchen hatte, denn nachdem Slughorn in diesem Jahr Zaubertränke unterrichtete, war es ihr ein Rätsel, wie Snape dabei sein Büro in den Kerkern behalten konnte.

Gut, was den Grund für das Nachsitzen anging, so musste sie zugeben, dass es vielleicht nicht ganz unbegründet war, schließlich hatte sie Draco in aller Öffentlichkeit eine gescheuert, nachdem er sie wieder einmal Schlammblut genannt hatte. Aber es war schon ein sehr unglücklicher Zufall gewesen, dass Snape ausgerechnet in diesem Moment sein Klassenzimmer betreten musste, als ihre Hand auf Dracos Wange prallte...

Und trotzdem! Es war ungerecht, dass sie zum Nachsitzen verdonnert worden war, während der bevorzugte Liebling der Slytherins fein raus gewesen war.

Nun gut, so war es eben. Hermine musste einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, in der Gegenwart des zwiespältigen Lehrers aufzubegehren und so hatte sie die Bestrafung ohne weitere Gegenwehr hingenommen. Schließlich hatte auch sie irgendwo ihren Stolz.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit erreichte sie endlich ihr Ziel und klopfte an die Tür. Doch niemand antwortete und niemand öffnete.

„Professor?", fragte sie unsicher.

Nichts.

Am liebsten wäre sie wieder gegangen. Da sie die Sache aber nicht noch schlimmer machen wollte, blieb ihr kaum etwas anderes übrig, als sich ihrem Peiniger zu stellen.

Entmutigt seufzte Hermine und drückte die Klinke. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

Was sie sehen konnte, ließ sie erstarren. Das Licht in Snapes Büro stammte ausschließlich von Kerzen und zuerst erkannte sie die verruchte Gestalt ihres Lehrers, der mit schmerzverzerrter Mine hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und den linken Arm vor sich liegen hatte, nur mit Mühe.

Der Ärmel seines schwarzen Fracks war aufgeknöpft und bis zum Ellenbogen zurückgeschlagen. Ein weißes, darüber aufgerolltes Hemd entblößte das Dunkle Mal auf seiner blassen, durchscheinenden Haut - eine voller Leben pulsierende Schlange, die aus dem Schädel zu kriechen schien.

Snape riss den Kopf nach oben und starrte Hermine mit zornigen Augen an.

„Granger!"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es jetzt kein Entkommen mehr gab.

„Sir?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme, ohne den Blick von der Schlange nehmen zu können.

Er zischte einige unverständliche Silben zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor und nahm im Gegenzug blitzschnell seinen Arm vom Tisch.

„Was tun Sie hier?", bellte er unfreundlich.

Endlich hob Hermine den Blick. „Sir?"

Seine schwarzen Augen, die von etlichen ungepflegten Haarsträhnen umrahmt waren, bohrten sich erbarmungslos tief in ihre und für einen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde sie schlicht und ergreifend in der Mitte auseinandernehmen, indem er nichts weiter tat, als sie anzusehen.

Hermine schüttelte sich. Alleine die dunkle Furche zwischen seinen Brauen jagte ihr Angst ein.

„Ich – ich bin zum Nachsitzen hier, Sir", stammelte sie unbeholfen.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm, das eindeutig von der unliebsamen Sorte war. Wie von Sinnen senkte er dann den Blick auf die Tischplatte und begann damit, einige der wüst angeordneten Papiere vor seiner Nase zu einem Haufen zusammenzupacken.

Hermine runzelte sprachlos die Stirn. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, wäre sie der Meinung gewesen, er hätte sie in seinem Eifer glatt vergessen. Sein Schnauben jedoch verriet ihr nur zu deutlich, dass es ihm gar nicht passte, sich jetzt mit ihrer Gesellschaft abgeben zu müssen.

Während Snape sich damit begnügte, sie zu ignorieren, konnte Hermine immer wieder einen Blick auf seinen entblößten Arm werfen. Es war beunruhigend und faszinierend zugleich, wie sich die Schlange vor ihren Augen wand. Viel eigenartiger war es jedoch, dass Snape so neben der Spur zu sein schien, dass er sich gar nicht erst damit begnügt hatte, das Dunkle Mal vor ihr zu verbergen.

Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass es ihm gleichgültig war? Immerhin wusste er, wie eng sie mit Harry befreundet war und so konnte er sich denken, dass sein kleines Geheimnis in ihrer Gegenwart längst keines mehr war.

Als er endlich damit fertig war, auf seinem Tisch Platz zu schaffen, hob er den Blick.

„Setzen, Granger."

Hermine schluckte. Der Ton in seiner Stimme gefiel ihr gar nicht. Dennoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als die Tür hinter sich zu schließen und auf seinen Tisch zuzusteuern. Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte sie sich gegenüber von ihm auf einen Stuhl und verschränkte die Beine übereinander. Ihre zittrigen Finger legte sie auf den Schoß, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihre Unruhe nicht bemerken.

Snape holte Luft und rieb sich mit seinen mit Tinte besudelten Fingern die Schläfen.

Hermine wusste einen Moment lang gar nicht, wo sie hinsehen sollte. Snape wirkte nicht wie er selbst, als er so nah vor ihr saß, dass sie seinen schweren Atem ausströmen hören konnte, der unverkennbar etwas Schmerzvolles in sich trug.

Als sie dann damit begann, sich mit der ungewöhnlichen Situation vertraut zu machen, bemerkte sie auch schon den Duft von Alkohol, der die kühle Luft des Kerkers durchzog und sie unbewusst die Nase rümpfen ließ.

Gemächlich legte er seine Hände auf dem Tisch ab und faltete die Finger ineinander. Dann trat Stille ein.

Warum Dumbledore so große Stücke auf diesen seltsamen Mann in seiner schwarzen Kleidung hielt, war Hermine ein Rätsel. Gut. Snape war ein außerordentlicher Lehrer. Seine Methoden jedoch waren alles andere als gewöhnlich. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass der Schulleiter ihn im vergangenen Sommer im Hauptquartier des Phönix-Ordens als Mitglied bekräftigt hatte.

Hermine hatte nicht vergessen, wie überrascht sie gewesen war, als sie ihn dort gesehen hatte. Dennoch hatte sie versucht, ihm zu vertrauen. Jetzt, da sie sich so ungerecht behandelt fühlte, wurde sie aber den Gedanken nicht los, dass sie Snape nicht leiden konnte, ganz gleich, was auch immer er für Dumbledore oder den Orden tat.

„Sie wissen, weshalb Sie hier sind, Granger?", fragte er mit bemerkenswert eindringlicher Stimme, obwohl sich seine dünnen Lippen kaum bewegt hatten.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Soll das eine Fangfrage sein, Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Natürlich lag es ihr fern, ihn jetzt auch noch zu verärgern, wo er doch sowieso schon so neben sich wirkte. Etwas eigenartig kam es ihr aber trotzdem vor, dass er sie ausgerechnet das gefragt hatte.

Snapes Augen blitzten auf und die Furche zwischen seinen Brauen zuckte.

„Beantworten Sie einfach nur meine Frage", sagte er zynisch.

Auf Hermines Körper richteten sich die Härchen nach oben. Dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und setzte sich gerade auf.

„Weil ich mich zur Wehr gesetzt habe."

Snape hob eine seiner Brauen an. „Haben Sie das?"

Etwas durcheinander nickte sie. „Ja."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Und Sie fanden es gerechtfertigt, in meinem Klassenzimmer einen Ihrer Mitschüler zu schlagen?"

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Nein. Für gewöhnlich natürlich nicht. Doch da Draco nicht irgendein Schüler ist, sondern einer, der muggelgeborene nicht respektiert, war es an der Zeit, ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen."

Wieder sauste eine seiner Brauen nach oben. „Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Hmmm. Dann stehen Sie also zu Ihrer Tat?"

Hermine schluckte. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, ihm etwas vorzumachen.

„Ja, das tue ich. Draco braucht hin und wieder jemanden, der ihm Grenzen aufzeigt."

Snape presste die Kiefer aufeinander bis es knackte. Dann räusperte er sich und erhob sich galant von seinem Stuhl.

Beinahe lautlos, nur von einem sanften Rascheln seines langen Umhangs begleitet, stellte er sich vor das Fenster, faltete die Hände vor dem Bauch ineinander und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

Hermine folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen mit den Augen. Sie wusste, dass es in ihm arbeitete, obwohl er nach außen hin vollkommen ruhig wirkte. Was auch immer ihn zuvor so aufgeregt hatte, schien mittlerweile in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins verschwunden zu sein, ganz so, wie er es immer tat, wenn er unter Menschen war.

„Ich fürchte, Sie lassen mir keine andere Wahl, als Sie bis auf Widerruf nachsitzen zu lassen, Miss Granger", verkündete er plötzlich.

Dann drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie an.

„Ich hoffe, es wird Ihnen eine Lehre sein, so etwas nie wieder zu tun ..."

„Aber Professor", rief sie aufgebracht aus, noch ehe er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Er nannte mich Schlammblut!"

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht!", zischte er zurück und so klappte sie augenblicklich den Mund wieder zu. „Was Draco getan hat, mag Sie erregt haben. Dennoch müssen Sie einsehen, dass es Schülern nicht erlaubt ist, sich körperlich zur Wehr zu setzen."

„Aber ..."

Er funkelte sie an und sie verstummte wieder. „Es war Ihre Hand, die sich gegen ihn erhoben hat. Verstehen Sie, was das bedeutet?"

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen nickte sie. Wenigstens in diesem Punkt hatte er Recht.

„Gut. Sie werden sich Mittwochs und Samstags in meinem Büro einfinden. Sollte ich unerwartet aus dem Schloss gerufen werden, schicke ich Ihnen eine Nachricht." Er ließ leise zischend die Mundwinkel zurück schnellen und entblößte seine Zähne. „Für heute ist es genug. Guten Abend, Miss Granger."

Mit diesen Worten fuhr er herum und rollte blitzschnell den Ärmel seines Hemds nach unten, noch ehe Hermine begriffen hatte, dass sie entlassen war.

Schwerfällig kam sie auf die Füße und sah ihm aus den Augenwinkeln dabei zu, wie er peinlich genau seine Kleidung in Ordnung brachte.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass der Moment, sich zurückzuziehen, gekommen war, stand sie wie angewurzelt vor seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn.

Es war noch nie ungestraft geblieben, wenn man Snape herausgefordert hatte. Heute Abend jedoch, als er so seltsam anders zu sein schien, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es ihn nicht tangierte, dass sie immer noch hier war. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich aber auch nur ein und er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich aus seinem Umhang zu schälen und einen neuen vom Haken zu nehmen, der Hermine stark an die Roben der Todesser erinnerte.

Wie um ihre Gedanken zu untermauern, schritt er forsch zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog eine Schublade auf.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie eine Maske erkannte, die schnell in einer tiefen Tasche seines Gewands verschwand. Eine Maske, wie sie auch die Todesser bei dem Vorfall im Zaubereiministerium getragen hatten, als Sirius getötet worden war.

„Wie lange möchten Sie mir noch zusehen, Granger?", fragte er plötzlich.

Ihr Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Doch dann, als sie aufblickte, erkannte sie ein süffisantes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„E-Entschuldigung."

Er brummte ungeduldig vor sich hin und schritt auf den Kamin zu.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie die Tür von außen schließen könnten, Granger."

Hermine blinzelte ihn unbeholfen an und setzte sich in Bewegung. Warum es ihr so schwer fiel, einfach zu gehen, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie sich immer noch ungerecht behandelt fühlte und sich nicht kampflos damit abfinden wollte.

„Natürlich, Professor", antwortete sie steif.

Vor der Tür hielt sie noch einmal inne und warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu. Etwas an der Situation wirkte eigenartig. Hatte sie Mitleid mit ihm? Todesser gingen, soweit sie das sagen konnte, nicht zimperlich miteinander um. Außerdem war da noch Voldemort und Snape war immerhin ihr Professor...

Die Bedeutung seiner Handlungen an diesem Abend und die Worte dazu lösten etwas in ihrem Inneren aus, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Doch für einen Augenblick lang schien Snape nicht mehr derselbe, kalte Bastard zu sein, der er immer gewesen war.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich in den letzten Minuten verändert und damit auch die Gewichtigkeit der Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore doch einen Grund, um Snapes Rolle vor dem Orden zu bekräftigen. Einen Grund, den alle anderen nur nicht sehen konnten.

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Ihre Worte kamen leise und nachdenklich über ihre Lippen, doch Snape schien es nicht zu kümmern. Genau konnte sie es nicht sagen, denn sein Gesicht wirkte unbeweglich und starr wie gewöhnlich.

Immerhin nickte er ihr zu und wartete, bis sie die Türklinke umfasst hatte. Erst dann drehte er sich um und verschwand mit aufgebauschter Robe in einer Wolke aus grünem Rauch.


	2. Willkommen in meiner Welt

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 2

Willkommen in meiner Welt

Hermine wollte nicht glauben, dass das geschehen war. Ausgerechnet sie sollte nachsitzen, während Draco wieder einmal ungestraft davon gekommen konnte. Snapes Entscheidung zeigte ihr einmal mehr, welche Ungerechtigkeit muggelgeborenen Schülern an diesen Tagen widerfuhr.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass ihre erste Stunde ausgerechnet Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein würde.

Seufzend und mit deutlich schlechter Laune schwang sie sich aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in ihre Schuluniform. Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle musste sie dann nicht lange warten, um den Grund für ihr Unwohlsein wiederzutreffen: der Seiteneingang der Lehrer öffnete sich und Snape erschien auf der Bildfläche, von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidet und von seinem wallenden Umhang begleitet. Seltsam war jedoch, dass er (im Gegensatz zu seinem sonst so einzigartig schwebenden Gang) auf sehr ungewöhnliche Weise humpelte.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und beobachtete ihn verhalten, bis er sich auf seinen Platz gesetzt hatte. Er sah übel aus, fast so, als hätte er vergangene Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Alleine diese Erkenntnis verschaffte ihr Befriedigung. Doch dann, kaum dass sein Essen vor ihm aufgetaucht war, hob er plötzlich den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick direkt in ihre Augen gleiten.

Wie erstarrt hielt Hermine inne und sah ihn an, während er sie einmal mehr mit eng zusammengezogenen Brauen auseinander zu nehmen schien.

Ihr Herz klopfte. Warum musste ausgerechnet ihr das passieren, obwohl doch die ganze Halle mit hunderten von Schülern gefüllt war? Und wie zum Teufel konnte er nur ahnen, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte?

Erst nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, als ihre Augen schon ganz trocken wirkten, wagte sie es, ihren Blick zu senken, um zu blinzeln.

„Das gibt's doch nicht!", rief Ginny plötzlich und alle Aufmerksamkeit am Tisch richtete sich auf sie.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry.

„Hier."

Sie knallte den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch und las die Schlagzeile vor.

„Das ist der zweite Angriff auf muggelstämmige Zauberer innerhalb von vierzehn Tagen gewesen."

Hermine schluckte und reckte den Hals, um den Artikel zu überfliegen.

Leises Gemurmel brach im Kreise ihrer Freunde aus, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war ihr nicht danach zumute, einen Kommentar dazu abzugeben und so schluckte sie alles hinunter und lümmelte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte, wagte sie einen weiteren, sehr vorsichtigen Blick zum Lehrertisch hinüber.

Snape starrte mit finsterer Mine umher, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, das Gesicht wie immer von langen und ungepflegten Haarsträhnen gesäumt. Dann war es auch schon an der Zeit, die Halle zu verlassen.

Wenig später, als Hermine mit ihren Freunden in seinem Klassenzimmer angekommen war, ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und stützte entmutigt den Kopf in die Hände.

Irgendwie wurde sie das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass Snape etwas mit dieser Sache in der Zeitung zu tun hatte. Vermutlich war er dabei gewesen, denn wie sonst hätte er sich zwischenzeitlich einfach mal so verletzen sollen, um am Morgen nach seinem Aufbruch humpelnd zum Frühstück zu erscheinen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach war sie sogar die letzte Person im Schloss gewesen, die ihn unverletzt zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Die Tür wurde kraftvoll aufgestoßen und Snape trat ein. Hermine zuckte verschreckt zusammen. Dann sah sie auch schon sein übliches und an diesem Tag überaus sarkastisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Ein Glück, dass sie heute Morgen nur so wenig Appetit gehabt hatte, sonst wäre ihr bei vollem Magen beim Anblick ihres verhassten Professors das Frühstück garantiert wieder nach oben gekommen.

Ohne die Klasse auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, bewegte er sich, immer noch humpelnd, zur Tafel hinüber und richtete den Zauberstab darauf. Wie von Geisterhand erschienen Worte auf der Oberfläche, die sich als aneinandergereihte Verteidigungszauber herausstellten.

Nachdem er fertig war, drehte er sich um und starrte mit seinen schwarzen Rabenaugen in die Klasse hinein.

Hermine hielt die Luft an, als sein Blick sie für mehrere Sekunden traf, ehe er weiter glitt.

„Tische an die Wand und zweireihig hintereinander aufstellen. Los!"

Obwohl es nur ein paar Worte gewesen waren, beherrschte er es, aufgrund der Kraft in seiner Stimme, genau damit zum Ausdruck zu bringen, was er beabsichtigte, ohne dass auch nur ein Schüler es gewagt hätte, gegen ihn aufzubegehren.

Selbst Harry hatte es aufgegeben, hinter Snape her zu sein, nachdem er seit Kurzem ein Auge auf die Tätigkeiten von Draco hatte. Abgesehen davon lag es ihm fern, seine verbleibende Freizeit mit Nachsitzen zu verbringen, wo er doch neuerdings zusätzlich zum normalen Stundenplan von Professor Dumbledore höchst persönlich unterrichtet wurde.

Fast die ganze restliche Zeit der Unterrichtsstunde über blieb Snape hinter seinem Pult sitzen und korrigierte Arbeiten, ohne dass er sich um die Resultate der Übungen gekümmert hätte, die er seinen Schülern aufgetragen hatte.

Erst zehn Minuten vor Schluss, als bereits alle außer Atem waren, richtete er mit funkelnden Augen und tief über sein Pergament gebeugter Nase das Wort an die Klasse.

„Genug für heute. Sie können gehen. Miss Granger, Sie bleiben."

Hermine sackte die Kinnlade hinunter. Hilflos blickte sie zu Harry, doch selbst der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als wäre er froh gewesen, dass es nicht ihn getroffen hatte.

Während sich die anderen Schüler prustend ihre Taschen schnappten und schleunigst das Weite suchten, schlurfte sie zu seinem Pult hinüber und baute sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf.

Snapes Feder kratzte noch immer unermüdlich über das Papier und Hermine überlegte, ob sie es wagen sollte, ihn anzusprechen. Gerade in dem Moment, als sie den Mund aufmachen wollte, war er es, der das Wort ergriff.

„Setzen, Miss Granger."

Ihr Herz pochte schon beim Anblick seiner dürren Finger wie wild. Auch der eisige Ton in seiner Stimme half Hermine nicht sonderlich dabei, sich zu sammeln.

Geräuschvoll rückte sie den Stuhl vor seinem Pult beiseite und setzte sich darauf nieder. Sogar durch seine herabhängenden Strähnen hindurch konnte sie den wachen Blick seiner schwarzen Augen sehen, ehe er sich dazu entschloss, den Kopf so weit von seinem Pergament zu heben, bis er sie überragte.

„Gibt es etwas, das Sie mir sagen wollen, Miss Granger?", fragte er seelenruhig und legte die Feder beiseite.

Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Was meinen Sie?"

Snape räusperte sich. „Nun. Es liegt mir fern, mich vor Ihnen zu rechtfertigen, doch wie es scheint, lassen Sie mir keine andere Wahl, als Sie zur Rede zu stellen."

Nach diesen Worten legte er eine gekonnte Pause ein und Hermine schluckte nervös. Das klang gar nicht gut.

Snape aber faltete gelassen die Finger ineinander. „Gibt es einen Grund dafür, warum Sie mich heute Morgen angestarrt haben?"

Das war es also. Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge und wusste nicht so recht, was sie antworten sollte.

„Dachte ich es mir doch", fuhr er sarkastisch fort. „Befriedigt es Ihre Neugier, wenn ich vor Ihnen zugebe, dass ich verletzt bin? Und ja, bevor Sie fragen, es ist letzte Nacht passiert." Er lachte bitter auf. „Welch Ironie, nicht wahr? Ausgerechnet nachdem Sie mich dabei beobachten konnten, wie ich das Schloss verlassen musste, fand der Übergriff auf die Muggel statt."

Hermine räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich ..."

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

Verärgert sperrte sie den Mund auf. „Würden Sie mich bitte ausreden lassen, Professor?"

Er sah sie an, als würde er abwägen, ob er sie für ihre Unverschämtheit bestrafen sollte, besann sich aber offenbar eines Besseren.

„Schön, wie Sie wünschen." Er hob eine seiner Brauen an und lehnte sich zurück, ohne seine Hände vom Tisch zu nehmen. „Bitte. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an."

„Ich habe sehr wohl etwas zu sagen, Professor."

Wieder tauchte ein für ihn typisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf und Hermine konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten.

„Dumbledore vertraut Ihnen", sagte sie schlicht. „Mir ist zwar ein Rätsel, warum er das tut, denn offensichtlich sind Sie so skrupellos, in die Reihen Voldemorts zu schlüpfen, dass es ein Leichtes für Sie wäre, einen alten Mann wie ihn ebenfalls hinters Licht zu führen. Solange ich jedoch kein Indiz dafür habe, dass Sie tatsächlich etwas gegen ihn im Schilde führen, werde ich seiner Menschenkenntnis vertrauen und darauf hoffen, dass er sich nicht in Ihnen irrt. Was immer Dumbledore also in Ihnen sehen mag, sollte mir genügen, um mich nicht gegen Sie zu wenden."

Snape schmunzelte belustigt, als sie geendet hatte. „Ist das alles?"

„Nein." Verunsichert blinzelte sie ihn an. „Aber ich dachte mir, Sie wollen vielleicht etwas dazu sagen."

Snape presste seine dünnen Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Oh ..."

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie mir noch etwas anderes mitzuteilen haben, sollten Sie es jetzt tun. Ich habe eine Klasse zu unterrichten."

Verdattert nickte sie. „Schön. Wissen Sie, bei allem Respekt, finde ich es doch sehr ungerecht, dass Sie mich nachsitzen lassen, während Draco ungestraft davon kommt."

Interessiert hob er seine Brauen an. „Tatsächlich?"

Sie nickte energisch. „Ja. Er hat mich beschimpft und obwohl ich kein Recht dazu hatte, ihm eine runter zu hauen, so finde ich doch, dass er dafür bestraft werden sollte." Sie seufzte gedankenverloren. „Es dürfte Ihnen kein Geheimnis sein, dass ich muggelgeboren bin. Nicht, nachdem Sie mich in den vergangenen Jahren so haben auflaufen lassen. Aber selbst dann, wenn Sie sich nicht vorstellen können, wie es ist, dafür beschimpft zu werden, so sollten Sie ..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape lief plötzlich knallrot an, erhob sich blitzschnell von seinem Stuhl und fing heftig zu husten an.

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, während er nach Luft rang.

„Professor, was ..."

Noch ehe sie begriff, was mit ihm geschah, wandelte sich sein Husten in ein hysterisches, bellendes Lachen.

Hermine fühlte sich total überrumpelt und wusste nicht weiter. Der Schock für sie war einfach zu groß. Nie zuvor hatte sie ihn lachen sehen. Und nie zuvor hatte er so außer Kontrolle gewirkt. Nicht einmal beim letzten Mal, als sie mit ihm in seinem Büro gewesen war und er so abwesend gewesen war.

Snape war ein sarkastischer, eiskalter Bastard und genau genommen hätte sie ihn nicht dazu fähig befunden, überhaupt irgendeine Emotion zu empfinden, geschweige denn, diese widerzuspiegeln.

Er ist absolut verrückt geworden, dachte sie ungläubig, als sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er so vor sich hin lachte und sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen wischte, aus denen doch tatsächlich Tränen liefen.

Hermine folgte ihm mit ihren Blicken.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Snape schüttelte unbeholfen den Kopf.

Inzwischen war sein Ausbruch schon so intensiv geworden, dass er die Hände auf die Knie stützte und seinen vor Lachen bebenden, vollkommen in schwarz gekleideten Körper vornüber beugte, sodass sie sein Gesicht nicht länger sehen konnte.

Auf Hermine wirkte er so, als könnte er nicht aufhören, obwohl er sich sichtlich dagegen wehrte.

Ich muss hier raus, schoss es ihr ins Gedächtnis. Der Kerl ist komplett übergeschnappt...

Im selben Moment kam er schwer atmend zur Ruhe und stolperte auf den Tisch zu. Dort angekommen stützte er sich mit einer Hand, die deutlich zitterte, darauf ab und wischte sich mit der anderen die unordentlichen Strähnen beiseite, so dass sie auf sein Gesicht blicken konnte.

Da stand er, Snape, am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, vielleicht auch mittendrin.

Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, das aus seiner Nase gelaufen war und in seinen Haaren klebte. Er sah geschwächt und irgendwie auch verändert aus.

Wie genau er es geschafft hatte, sie damit so in seinen Bann zu ziehen, dass sie den Blick nicht von ihm wenden konnte, konnte Hermine sich nicht erklären.

Sie stand unter Schock und starrte ihn weiterhin verwundert an, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Dennoch taten sich unzählige Fragen in ihrem Inneren auf. Fragen, auf die sie Antworten wollte, um endlich sein eigenartiges Verhalten zu verstehen. Und auch, um Dumbledores Urteilsvermögen in Bezug auf diesen seltsamen Mann nicht länger bezweifeln zu müssen.

Snape keuchte, die Sekunden tickten dahin, bis sie zu zähen Minuten wurden.

„Was ist letzte Nacht passiert?", fragte sie irgendwann in gemäßigtem Ton und zwischen Neugier und Abscheu gefangen.

Die plötzliche Stille, die sich daraufhin über den Raum legte, behagte ihr gar nicht. Hätte sie doch bloß nichts gesagt...

Ganz plötzlich, als würde er erst jetzt realisieren, dass sie immer noch hier war und er sich vor ihr hatte gehen lassen, weiteten sich seine Augen.

Instinktiv wusste Hermine, dass er unsagbar wütend war. Sie kannte Snape seitdem sie Hogwarts besuchte und so war es nicht allzu schwer, an ihm zu erkennen, wenn ihm etwas missfiel.

Wie in Zeitlupe öffnete er den Mund. Noch immer hatte er Mühe, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, denn seine Brust hob und senkte sich rapide.

„Lassen Sie mich allein!", bellte er dann. Doch es klang gebrochen und so gar nicht nach ihm.

Hermine fuhr zusammen, ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Mit all dem Mut, der noch in ihr steckte, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Soweit ich das sagen kann, leiden Sie unter den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs, Professor. Sie sollten damit nicht unterrichten ..."

Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich bedrohlich zurück und er setzte, wenn auch etwas zittrig, zu sprechen an. Der Ausdruck der Wut in seinen Augen hätte nicht deutlicher sein können.

„Was Sie nicht sagen, Granger. Willkommen in meiner Welt."


	3. Macht

Okay, ich werde euch lieber nicht verraten, wie ich drauf war, als ich an diesem Kapitel getippt habe; ihr wollt es auch gar nicht wissen – zu viele Emotionen, glaubt mir … aber ihr kennt das ja inzwischen. Jedenfalls wird es Zeit, es endlich aus der Versenkung zu holen.

-houseghost-

xxx

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 3

Macht

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte. Die Situation, in die sie da hineingeraten war, war ja auch wirklich zu abstrus.

Snape für seinen Teil schien seinen eigenen Kampf zu kämpfen.

Je länger sie auf ihrem Platz saß, umso schwerer fiel es ihr, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen. Sie konnte es nicht tun, als sie ihn betrachtete. Und das, obwohl sie ihn nicht leiden konnte.

Es gab viele Gründe dafür, nicht nur den, dass er sie ungerechter Weise zum Nachsitzen verdonnert hatte. Irgendwie, tief in ihrem Inneren, fühlte sie eine eigenartige Genugtuung, dass das mit ihm geschah. Nein, es war sogar mehr. Jemanden wie Snape am Rande seiner Beherrschung zu sehen, verschaffte ihr ein Gefühl der Macht, das zugleich mit einer seltsamen Befriedigung einherging, die sie für all die schlimmen Erlebnisse, die auf sein Konto gingen, entschädigte.

Schaudernd, ein wenig über sich selbst erschrocken, legte Hermine ihre Hand auf sein Pult, unmittelbar neben seine, die sich nach Halt suchend an der Tischkante festklammerte. Der Abstand zwischen ihrem Daumen und seinem kleinen Finger war so gering, dass sie die Wärme spüren konnte, die seine Haut ausstrahlte.

Snape bewegte verstört die Lippen. Dann schluckte er.

„Was wollen Sie noch hier, Granger?", zischte er gereizt. „Ich sagte, Sie sollen gehen!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Er riss die Augen auf und Hermine glaubte, blanken Hass darin zu erkennen. Ihr Herz pochte, als würde es jeden Augenblick zerspringen. Dennoch wollte sie wissen, wie weit sie gehen konnte; wollte weiterhin das Gefühl der Macht über ihn ausreizen.

„Sie sagten, ich soll Sie alleine lassen", gab sie so gefasst von sich, wie sie es eben konnte. „Das ist ein Unterschied."

Snape richtete sich auf. Langsam. Wie ein schwarzer Haufen Asche, der zu neuem Leben erwacht.

Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass gerade ihr störrisches Verhalten ihn dazu bewegte, sich zusammen zu nehmen. Wenn es sein musste, mit letzter Kraft.

Dann stand er neben ihr und ballte seine Hände an seinen Seiten zu verkrampften Fäusten.

Hermine schluckte. Sie wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war, wusste nicht, was sie tat. Doch irgendwie war ihre Kuriosität größer als ihre Angst vor ihm.

Schnell lenkte sie ihren Blick wieder nach oben. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich angespannt und die unzähligen Knöpfe darauf gerieten ins Wanken.

„Haben Sie jemals einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es ist, aufgrund seiner Geburt beschimpft zu werden?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Snape starrte sie an. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Seine Reaktion war vollkommen unüblich für ihn. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist mit Ihnen? Bin ich es nicht wert, dass Sie mir antworten?"

Seine Brauen zogen sich eng zusammen, die harte Fassade auf seinem Gesicht aber blieb von jeglichen Emotionen unberührt.

Langsam machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bis sie ihm auf ungebührliche Weise nahe war. Und noch immer reagierte er nicht. Er sah sie auch nicht mehr an, denn irgendwo zwischen all ihren befremdlichen Handlungen hatte er den Blick gesenkt, ohne dass Hermine es gemerkt hatte.

„Sie und Ihre treuen Slytherin-Prinzipien", knurrte sie unliebsam und streckte sich zu ihm empor. „Ich spucke darauf!"

Snape hob mit einem Schlag den Blick und ließ ihn direkt in ihre Augen gleiten. Dann, noch ehe Hermine reagieren konnte, packte er mit der einen Hand ihren Hals und zog ihren Kopf zu sich, während seine andere ihren Ellenbogen umfasste und ihr den Arm auf den Rücken drehte.

„Sagen Sie mir nichts über meine Prinzipien, Miss Granger", zischte er in ihr Ohr. „Reden Sie nicht von Dingen, die Sie nicht verstehen."

Hermine bekam kaum noch Luft, obwohl es nicht an seinem Griff lag, denn ironischerweise schien er es nicht darauf anzulegen, sie zu verletzen, sondern eher, sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Seltsamerweise beunruhigte es sie mehr, seine warmen Finger auf sich zu spüren, als die Tatsache, dass er ihre Kehle umschlossen hatte.

„Haben Sie mich verstanden?", fragte er klar und deutlich. „Denn wenn nicht, sehe ich mich gezwungen, gravierendere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, um Ihnen Respekt zu lehren."

Sie nickte, ohne zu zögern. Natürlich hatte sie ihn verstanden. Doch wollte sie das überhaupt?

Wollte sie schon aufgeben?

Die Abscheu, die sie in Bezug auf ihn empfand, hatte sich nicht erst kürzlich angestaut, wie sie überrascht feststellte. Vielleicht hatte sie deshalb das Bedürfnis, ihn an seine Grenzen gehen zu lassen und damit Genugtuung zu erlangen.

„Gut. Sollten Sie noch einmal mein Haus beleidigen, werde ich nicht zögern, Sie bis zum Ende des Schuljahres nachsitzen zu lassen."

Ein sardonisches Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf und Hermine spürte eine unbändige Wut in sich aufkeimen.

„Ficken Sie sich selbst, Snape!", raspelte sie ihm entgegen. „Es ist mir gleich, wenn Sie mich nachsitzen lassen. Ich werde nicht aufhören, für die Gerechtigkeit meinesgleichen zu kämpfen, um Menschen wie Ihnen die Stirn zu bieten, die sich offenbar für etwas Besseres halten."

Er versteifte sich. Mit einer derart heftigen Gegenwehr ihrerseits hatte er allem Anschein nach nicht gerechnet.

Ein Knurren drang in ihr Ohr, dann schubste er sie grob zu seinem Tisch hinüber. Hermine strauchelte und rang verschreckt nach Luft, als sie dagegen prallte. Doch noch immer hatte sich der Drang in ihr, sich über ihn zu erheben, nicht gelegt. Und so rappelte sie sich auf, um ihn erneut zu konfrontieren.

„Mehr haben Sie nicht drauf?", fragte sie herausfordernd und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Er rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als wäre er ihrer schlicht überdrüssig geworden.

„Kommen Sie schon!", forderte sie weiter. „Ich würde nur zu gern wissen, was hinter Ihrer Fassade steckt, die Sie uns allen vorzeigen. Doch ich wette, dass das nicht so viel sein kann, wenn Sie jetzt schon aufgeben."

„Vorsicht, Granger", sagte er ruhig.

Hermine aber wusste, dass er es keinesfalls war. Irgendetwas an ihm war anders. Es war nur schwer für sie, das herauszufinden.

„Sie sollten mich nicht reizen."

„Warum nicht? Was wollen Sie mit mir tun? Können Sie nicht einfach mal für einen Moment den Lehrer in Ihnen ausschalten und mir wie ein normaler Mensch begegnen, Snape?"

Er wirkte überrascht und blinzelte wortlos, also fuhr Hermine fort.

„Nur Sie und ich. Niemand sonst ist hier. Und niemand wird je erfahren, was passiert ist. Ich verspreche es. Ich möchte das ausdiskutieren, ganz so, wie Menschen das tun. Ohne dass Sie mir mit disziplinarischen Maßnahmen drohen."

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, das möchten Sie nicht, glauben Sie mir, denn die Tatsache, dass ich Ihr Lehrer bin, ist der einzige Grund, der mich im Moment davon abhält, Sie hier und jetzt zu nageln."

Ihre Kinnlade sackte hinunter und sie starrte ihn an, als hätte sie sich verhört.

„Was ist jetzt, Granger?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Sie wissen doch von meinem kleinen Geheimnis, nicht wahr? Wer ich bin, was ich bin. Spucken Sie es aus, das ist es doch, was Sie tun wollten. Was ist mit Ihnen? Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen? Ihre Dreistigkeit reicht schon längst aus, um in mir den Drang zu wecken, mich abzureagieren."

Hermine schluckte. Snape aber war noch nicht fertig. Seine Nasenflügel bebten, er holte Luft und fuhr fort, mit einer Stimme, die so leise und dennoch eindringlich war, dass sie schauderte.

„Was war das noch gleich für ein Wort, das Sie vorhin benutzt haben? Ficken?"

Er schüttelte gemächlich den Kopf und sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, nachdem sie den lüsternen Ton seiner Worte herausgefiltert hatte, der so gar nicht zu dem Snape passte, den sie kannte. Mit einem Mal war Hermine sich nicht mehr sicher, wie viel von dem, was er ihr vortrug, tatsächlich nur Fassade war.

„Ahhh", stöhnte er gekonnt auf und ließ für einen kurzen Augenblick die Lider auf Halbmast herabsinken. „Bedauerlich, dass Sie diese Dinge in den Mund nehmen, ohne auch nur eine Ahnung davon zu haben, wie sie sich auswirken könnten." Er schnaubte kühl und blickte von oben auf sie hinab. „Aber ich kann mich zusammen nehmen. Weil ich das immer getan habe. Eine kleine Schülerin wie Sie wird meinen Prinzipien nicht in die Quere kommen." Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander, bis sie knackten. „Sie hatten Recht, Sie sind es nicht wert. Ich kann Ihretwegen nicht so viel riskieren."

Hermine spürte, dass ihre Kehle vollkommen ausgedörrt war, nachdem er geendet hatte.

Voller Erwartung blickte er sie an, doch da sie nicht wusste, was sie tun, geschweige denn, sagen sollte, blieb sie wie angewurzelt auf ihrem Platz stehen und versuchte krampfhaft, seinem bohrenden Blick stand zu halten, bis sich Tränen in ihren Augen formten.

Snapes Mundwinkel kräuselten sich.

„Gehen Sie, Granger", sagte er in nicht mehr als einem Flüstern. „Wohin auch immer, es ist mir gleich, nur gehen Sie, bevor ich mich vergesse."


	4. Den Spieß umdrehen

Anmerkung zu Kapitel 3:

Da ich gefragt wurde – 'nageln' bedeutet soviel wie 'flachlegen' ;)

xxx

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 4

Den Spieß umdrehen

Sie würde nicht vor ihm weinen. Nein. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben; selbst dann nicht, wenn ihre Tränen kaum noch zu verbergen waren.

Ungläubig blinzelte sie ihn an, den seltsamen Mann in seinen unheimlichen, schwarzen Sachen. Er war ein Scheusal, ein Monster. Genauso wie sie es immer befürchtet hatte.

„Das wagen Sie nicht", murmelte sie leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm.

Snapes schwarze Augen blitzten auf. „Was, Granger?", zischte er. „Was wage ich nicht?"

Offenbar hatte er noch immer Schmerzen, zeigte es aber nicht. Lediglich seine Finger, die erneut zu zittern begannen, verrieten ihr, dass der Zustand, in dem er sich befand, alles andere als harmlos war.

Wie benommen starrte sie auf sein blutgetünchtes Gesicht, überrascht, wie schnell er dazu in der Lage war, von einer Stimmung in die nächste zu wechseln. Es machte ihn unberechenbar. Dennoch konnte Hermine die Sache zwischen ihnen nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Sie hasste es, wenn etwas ungeklärt in der Luft hing.

Ironischerweise sollte sie nicht dazu kommen, sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn ein Klopfen von draußen riss sie unsanft aus ihrer Lethargie.

Snape warf ihr einen eigenartigen Blick zu, der irgendwo zwischen Unverständnis und Verwirrung lag. Schnell holte er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und beseitigte mit einem gekonnten Schwung seines Handgelenks das Blut. Dann sah er zur Tür.

„Ja?"

Hermine erkannte eine leichte Schwankung in seiner Stimme. Das war es aber auch schon. Binnen Sekunden hatte er sich kerzengerade aufgerichtet und seine harte Fassade an Ort und Stelle zurückgebracht, ganz so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

„Professor?"

Ein Drittklässler steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt und Snape funkelte ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Lassen Sie die anderen eintreten", sagte er dann an den Schüler gewandt, ohne Hermine auch nur mit einem weiteren Blick zu bedenken.

Der Junge nickte und stieß die Tür auf. Nicht lange darauf drängte die Klasse ins Innere des Raumes und zu ihren Plätzen.

Endlich kam Bewegung in Hermine. Sie holte tief Luft und schlurfte zu ihrer Schultasche. Dann suchte sie, so schnell ihr zerrissener Zustand es zuließ, das Weite.

xxx

„Was wollte Snape denn nun eigentlich?", fragte Harry unschuldig, als sie beim Mittagessen beisammen saßen.

Den ganzen Vormittag über hatte Hermine sich geweigert, ihm eine Auskunft zu erteilen und ihn mit irgendwelchen unsinnigen Ausreden abgespeist.

Jetzt, da sie endlich etwas Zeit gefunden hatten, sich miteinander zu unterhalten, schienen all die Emotionen, die sie an diesem Morgen so durcheinander gebracht hatten, wieder hochzukommen.

Sie setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf und seufzte. „Es ist immer dasselbe mit ihm, Harry. Du kannst es dir ja denken."

Er legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. „Kann ich das?"

Hermine nickte knapp. Sie hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Teilweise war der Vorfall in Snapes Klassenzimmer ja ihre eigene Schuld gewesen, schließlich hatte sie ihn herausgefordert.

Harry ballte wütend die Hand zur Faust und schlug damit auf den Tisch. „Es ist so unfair! Genügt es ihm nicht, dich nachsitzen zu lassen? Muss er jetzt auch noch darauf herum hacken?"

Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Ich werde das schon durchstehen."

Mit einem künstlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen wollte sie ihre Worte untermauern. Doch selbst Harry merkte, dass es nicht besonders geschickt rüber kam.

„Und was machen wir zwei jetzt?"

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Keine Ahnung, wirklich. Ron geht mir immer noch gehörig auf den Keks, seit er sich so eigenartig verhält. Aber irgendwie fehlt er mir auch."

Harry grinste und legte aufmunternd den Arm um sie. „Das wird schon wieder. Im Moment strotzt er vor Selbstbewusstsein, weil er jetzt in der Quidditch-Mannschaft ist. Aber du kennst ihn ja. Früher oder später wird er wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkehren."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Musst du mich daran erinnern?"

„Tut mir leid, Mione. Aber es ist einfach zu komisch. Lavender hat sich nie sonderlich für ihn interessiert. Und jetzt? Sieh sie dir an!"

Hermine schob ihn von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Pah! Diese blöde Kuh! Ständig hält sie sich in seiner Nähe auf. Was glaubst du, will sie von ihm?"

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Na was wohl?"

„Ähh!"

Laut glucksend bückte er sich nach unten und holte ein ramponiertes Buch aus seiner Schultasche.

„Okay, dann lass uns über was anderes reden ..."

„Gerne, Harry."

Was so harmlos klang, war es keineswegs. Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, als sie sah, wie er, total besessen von dem alten Schinken, durch die Seiten blätterte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dabei dieses alberne Buch aus der Hand legst? Seit Wochen tust du nichts anderes mehr, als es von vorn bis hinten durchzuackern."

Harry räusperte sich. „Das kann ich nicht, Mione. Dieses Buch ist mein Schlüssel, um endlich zu Slughorn durchzudringen."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie eingeschnappt.

„Ja."

„Hmmm. Dann findest du es wohl in Ordnung, deine Noten aufzubessern, indem du dich an die Anweisungen von irgendeinem kranken Hirn hältst, das seine Notizen da hinein gekritzelt hat?"

Wie beiläufig zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Harry, Harry. Wenn ich dich nicht so gern hätte, hätte ich dich schon längst verpfiffen."

xxx

Insgesamt hatte Hermine keine gute Woche hinter sich, als sie sich am Samstag Abend auf einer Treppe im Schloss zurückgezogen hatte, um über die jüngsten Ereignisse zu brüten. Tragischerweise hatten sich die Dinge zwischen ihr und Ron nicht gebessert. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich, obwohl sie es ihm gegenüber nicht zugeben wollte.

Seit einer guten Stunde saß sie hier nun schon in aller Abgeschiedenheit und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Als sie dann eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, wischte sie die nassen Spuren eilig mit dem Ärmel fort, ehe sie aufblickte.

„Hey, Harry."

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finde", sagte er milde und setzte sich zu ihr.

Sie zog die Nase hoch. Es war gut, ihn zu sehen.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht", schluchzte sie leise und lehnte sich an seine tröstende Schulter.

„Ebenso wenig wie ich."

„Ich weiß. Du und Ginny, ha?"

Er nickte schlicht. Und so saßen sie für eine Weile in vollkommener Stille, bis er plötzlich aufstand.

„Ich denke, ich sollte dann mal wieder gehen und die Karte checken."

„Ja, tritt Malfoy in den Arsch, wenn er was Dummes anstellt. Ich für meinen Teil bleibe noch etwas hier sitzen."

„Okay. Wir sehen uns, ja? Aber pass auf. Es ist schon spät, Mione. Und wenn Filch dich um diese Zeit hier erwischt, gibt's noch mehr Ärger."

Sie nickte, obwohl ihr alles gleichgültig war. Ganz besonders Filch.

Tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen gab sie sich erneut ihren Tränen hin.

xxx

„Schön, schön. Was haben wir denn da?"

Hermine riss den Kopf hoch, als sie Snapes Stimme hörte.

Sie antwortete nicht. Stattdessen sah sie ihm einfach nur in die Augen, die vor kalter Wut zu glitzern schienen.

„Sie haben wohl nie genug, Miss Granger? Man könnte beinahe meinen, Sie würden es auf meine Gesellschaft anlegen, indem Sie so spät noch hier herumlungern."

Ein dreckiges Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht.

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen beiseite. „Denken Sie nicht so hoch von sich, Professor", gab sie bitter zurück.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Wo ist all ihr Mut hin? Haben Sie nicht mehr auf Lager? Und das alles wegen des armseligen Weasley-Jungen?"

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das gesagt hatte.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte sie giftig. „Sie wissen gar nichts über mich!"

Er hob eine seiner Brauen an. „Wirklich? Sie enttäuschen mich. Ich habe viele Mädchen wie Sie gesehen, Granger. Heulend, flennend, mit Tränen überströmt … Es ist immer dasselbe. Ein trauriges Klagen, wie unfair doch das Leben ist."

Sie warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, doch es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern.

„Sie stehen Mr. Weasley sehr nahe, da ist es ein Leichtes, den Grund für Ihr Verhalten herauszufinden."

Eine kurze Pause seinerseits gab ihr die Gelegenheit, seine Worte sacken zu lassen. Erst dann fuhr er fort.

„Wie dem auch sei, es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie jemand, der Verstand in sich hat, mit einem Trottel wie ihm auskommen kann."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Verstand? Sie rechnen mir tatsächlich Verstand an?"

Er lachte bitter. „Sie sind nicht dumm, ebenso wenig wie ich. Wir wissen beide, dass etwas in Ihnen steckt. Sie gebrauchen es nur nicht richtig."

Wieder einmal sackte ihr in seiner Gegenwart die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Blicken Sie mich nicht so armselig an. Es ist eine schreckliche Angewohnheit von Mädchen, über Dinge zu heulen. Ganz besonders, wenn es sich dabei um einen Jungen mit überdrehten Hormonen handelt."

„Was verstehen Sie schon davon?", keifte sie ihn an.

„Bitte! Denken Sie, mir ist das Getue dieser Gryffindor-Schnepfe entgangen? Won-Won hier, Won-Won da … Absolut lächerlich. Und mindestens ebenso typisch für Ihr Haus."

„Mein Haus?"

Ihr Herz pochte vor Aufregung. Snape aber kratzte mit seinen mit Tinte besudelten Fingern auf sehr desinteressierte Weise Dreck unter seinen Nägeln hervor.

„Er wird zurückkommen. Natürlich erst, sobald er ihrer überdrüssig geworden ist, was nach dem aktuellen Zustand ihres Geturtels etwas dauern kann."

„Was?", fragte sie in einem panischen Flüstern.

Hatte Snape soeben tatsächlich eine Analyse zu Rons Beziehung mit Lavender abgegeben? Was zur Hölle sollte sie damit anfangen?

Er rollte mit den Augen und zog im Anschluss eine Braue in die Höhe. „Überrascht Sie das etwa?"

Hermine schluckte geknickt. „Warum erzählen Sie mir das? Haben Sie nichts anderes zu tun, als sich mit meiner unwürdigen Gesellschaft abzugeben?"

„Ah, nun sind Sie zurück, Miss Granger."

Er lehnte sich gemächlich an die Wand und verschränkte, von einem sanften Rascheln seiner schwarzen Kleidung begleitet, die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie waren zu spät zu Ihrem Termin", verkündete er genüsslich.

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Verdammt!

„Bevor wir es vergessen, werde ich Ihnen zehn Hauspunkte dafür abziehen."

Hermine atmete scharf ein, entgegnete aber nichts darauf.

„Nun? Keine Gegenwehr? Sie überraschen mich."

„Ich hatte nie die Absicht, die Grenze zu Ihnen zu überschreiten, Professor", sagte sie leise. „Aber ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Es war unfair von Ihnen, nur mich zu bestrafen."

„Und da sind wir wieder", bemerkte er sarkastisch.

Betreten zog sie die Nase hoch. Snape kräuselte im Gegenzug die Mundwinkel.

„So, was soll ich jetzt mit Ihnen machen? Sie haben es doch tatsächlich geschafft, das Nachsitzen zu versäumen. Man könnte glatt meinen, Sie haben es darauf angelegt, meine Person zu meiden. Außerdem haben Sie mich zuletzt beleidigt."

Sie fröstelte, als sie den sardonischen Ton hörte, der über seine Lippen rutschte. Automatisch beschleunigte sich ihr Puls.

„Ich habe es vergessen", sagte sie so gefasst wie sie nur konnte.

„Es scheint so."

„Was wollen Sie von mir hören? Eine Entschuldigung?"

„Denken Sie wirklich, dass ich mich für eine verfickte Entschuldigung aus dem Munde einer sturen Gryffindor-Schülerin interessiere?"

Sie blinzelte ihn an.

„Ich bin nicht Minerva, Miss Granger."

„Was wollen Sie dann?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Seine Augen blitzen auf. „Was können Sie mir geben, dass ich mich befriedigt fühle?"

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Er konnte unmöglich _das _meinen.

„Sie … Sie wollen, dass ich mit Ihnen schlafe?"

Seine Brauen zogen sich voller Abscheu zusammen. „Nein."

Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um ihm ihre Erleichterung zu zeigen und so entschied sie sich dazu, es nicht zu tun, obwohl sie nur zu gut wusste, dass es eine Kleinigkeit für ihn war, sie zu durchschauen.

„Ich hätte Sie bereits beim letzten Mal mit Leichtigkeit nehmen können, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

Hermine schluckte, zutiefst getroffen von seiner Wortwahl. Was sie aber am meisten irritierte, war sein passives Gesicht, das wie immer keine Emotionen erkennen ließ.

Als sie sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte, entschloss sie sich dazu, aufzustehen, schließlich würde alles nicht besser werden, wenn sie noch länger hier herum hockte.

„Keine Entschuldigungen und keine schmutzigen Sachen also?", fragte sie kritisch.

Er schüttelte leicht belustigt den Kopf.

„Was dann?"

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, Sie zu meinem Büro zu eskortieren, Miss Granger. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie unterwegs nicht verloren gehen."

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie ohne Widerstand.

Hermine hatte genug. Genug von allem.

xxx

Es war ein langer Marsch durch das Schloss gewesen, in vollkommener Stille, mal abgesehen von ihren Schritten und dem sanften Rascheln seines wallenden Umhangs.

Als sie endlich das Büro erreichten, führte er sie hinein und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Nachdem er sie dazu aufgefordert hatte, nahm auch Hermine Platz.

Dann legte er seelenruhig seine Hände vor sich ab, faltete die langen, dünnen Finger ineinander und blickte auf sie hinab.

„Nun, Miss Granger, was Sie neulich gesagt haben, ließ mich erkennen, dass Sie eine sehr aufmüpfige Person sind."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts darauf.

„Sie hatten kein Recht dazu, diese Dinge zu mir zu sagen." Wie ein Raubtier beugte er sich plötzlich zu ihr vor, bis er ihr unangenehm nahe war. „Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Als Hermine zuletzt geglaubt hatte, alle Dinge zwischen ihnen waren im Unklaren gewesen, hatte sie absolut richtig gelegen. Spätestens jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er dasselbe gedacht hatte.

„Warum haben Sie es dann nicht für nötig erachtet, Draco ebenfalls zu bestrafen?", fragte sie vorsichtig, wobei sie sich bemühte, seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut zu ignorieren.

„Was Draco getan hat, hat nichts mit der Wahl Ihrer Worte gegenüber Ihrem Lehrer zu tun."

„Mag sein."

Er schnaubte. „Ist Ihnen klar, das ich kurz davor war, Ihnen Gewalt anzutun? Allem Anschein nach nicht, denn sonst würden Sie nicht die Frechheit besitzen, mich ständig herauszufordern."

Sie seufzte und er schob unterdes seine Hände durch seine ungepflegten Haare.

„Sie mögen Intelligenz besitzen, sollten jedoch lernen, in Gegenwart älterer Personen Ihre Zunge zu hüten. Ob Sie mir das glauben mögen oder nicht, die Herkunft eines jungen Menschen führt nicht zwangsläufig dazu, dass er sich im Beisein anderer gehen lässt."

Hermine stutzte. „Was soll das heißen?"

Er kräuselte die Lippen. „Zugegeben, es hat mich erstaunt, dass ausgerechnet Sie so aufbrausend reagieren können, wo Sie doch den Ruf einer Vorzeigeschülerin genießen, nicht wahr?"

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, entblößte er eine Reihe gelblicher Zähne.

Hermine aber war zu aufgebracht, um sich näher damit auseinander zu setzen. Ungläubig schnappte sie nach Luft.

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa den Erziehungsstil meiner Eltern kritisieren?"

„Ihre Eltern, Miss Granger, mögen eine Prinzessin in Ihnen sehen und Ihnen alles gegeben haben, was Sie sich wünschten. Ich jedenfalls komme zu dem Schluss, dass Sie ein verwöhntes Ding sind."

„Meine Eltern lieben mich", schoss sie zurück.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht. Doch manchmal kann eine bestimmte Art der Liebe zu einem falschen Urteilsvermögen führen."

„Was wissen Sie schon davon? Sie haben keine Kinder, oder?"

„Glücklicherweise nicht. Aber ich unterrichte nun schon lange genug, um die verschiedenen Arten der Erziehung analysieren zu können, Miss Granger. Außerdem geht es hier nicht um jemand anderen, sondern um Sie. Ihr kindisches Verhalten zwingt mich dazu, Sie zur Rede zu stellen und gleich, ob ich das nun will oder nicht, sind Sie meine Schülerin und als solche bin ich für Sie verantwortlich, ebenso wie für jeden anderen auch."

Sie konnte keinen Sinn hinter seinen Worten erkennen, nachdem er ihr erst kürzlich damit gedroht hatte, sie flachzulegen. Doch es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle, weil er einfach weiter seinen Vortrag hielt, ohne sie mehr als nötig zu beachten.

„Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu sagen, was Sie schon längst wüssten, wenn Sie nur Ihre Augen öffnen würden. Benutzen Sie Ihr Hirn. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Ihnen bewusst ist, dass uns ein Krieg bevorsteht. Demnach müssen Sie erwachsen werden. Hören Sie auf, wie ein Kind zu weinen."

„Ich habe nicht geweint!"

„Wirklich? Warum saßen Sie dann in diesem derart desolaten Zustand auf der Treppe? Weil ich Sie nachsitzen lasse etwa?"

Er grinste und Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Während sie auf ihrer Lippe herumkaute, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass das nicht die richtige Lösung war, um die Probleme zwischen ihr und ihm beizulegen.

„Ich sagte Ihnen, dass es mir gleich ist, wenn Sie mich nachsitzen lassen. Aber ich bin erst siebzehn Jahre alt. Da gibt es gewisse Dinge, die einen durcheinander bringen können und darum weinen Mädchen schon mal."

„Vielleicht. Es wird nur nicht besonders hilfreich sein, wenn Sie mit Potter befreundet sind und Sie sich nicht etwas zusammen nehmen. Er hat einen Hang dazu, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und mit dem Urteilsvermögen, das Sie bisher an den Tag legen, werden Sie den Krieg nicht überstehen. Glauben Sie bloß nicht, dass Ihnen noch jede Menge Zeit bleiben wird, sich darauf vorzubereiten. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Krieg Sie erreicht."

„Wann?", fragte sie hart.

Er blinzelte. „Wie bitte?"

„Wann wird es diesen Krieg geben, von dem Sie sprechen?"

Snape schnaubte amüsiert. „Einige von uns sind schon beinahe zwanzig Jahre dabei."

„Richtig ..."

Seit er das Dunkle Mal angenommen hatte, war eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen.

„Allerdings."

„Redet er nicht mit Ihnen darüber? Voldemort?"

Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte er Schmerzen. „Sagen Sie nicht seinen Namen", zischte er sie an.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Sie müssen hoch in seiner Gunst stehen, sonst würde Dumbledore nicht so große Stücke auf Sie setzen, nicht wahr? Und dennoch fürchten Sie sich vor seinem Namen."

„Lassen Sie uns das klarstellen: ich fürchte weder Schmerzen, noch den Tod."

Sie nickte schlicht. Was sonst hätte sie tun können, als sie sein unheimliches Gesicht mit den durchdringenden, schwarzen Augen betrachtete?

In Wahrheit hatte Snape nie einen vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte, als wäre er bereit, jeden Moment auszuticken, um welche auch immer armselige Kreatur niederzumetzeln, die es wagen sollte, im falschen Moment unaufgefordert durch seine Tür zu spazieren.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne gehen, Professor", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Unsere Zeit ist um."

Er grinste und sie wusste sofort, dass er nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt war.

„Haben Sie in mir je eine humorvolle Person gesehen?"

Hermine schluckte wortlos.

„Versuchen Sie nicht, mich zum Narren zu halten, Granger", warnte er. „Wir werden selbstverständlich die versäumte Zeit nachholen."

„Was Sie nicht sagen", murmelte sie verhalten.

Snape stand plötzlich auf und verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit für das übliche Prozedere, Sie fünfhundert Zeilen derselben Sache schreiben zu lassen, Miss Granger. Es wäre einfach fehl am Platz. Somit bin ich zu der Übereinkunft gekommen, anders mit Ihnen zu verfahren."

Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf und starrte sie an.

„Stehen Sie auf, Granger."

Sie tat es nicht. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie zu geschockt war.

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an und reagieren Sie sich an mir ab. Das ist es doch, was Sie wollten, nicht wahr?", fragte er süßlich.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, noch immer mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken, so dass seine langen Strähnen beinahe ihr Gesicht berührten.

„Lassen Sie uns das endlich klären, dann geht es Ihnen besser", flüsterte er aufreizend.

Hermine schauderte und schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre etwas faul an der Sache, was es ja offensichtlich auch war, denn wenn Snape so etwas forderte, konnte dahinter nur eine Falle stecken.

„Kommen Sie, stehen Sie auf."

Hermine wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, all die Dinge, die sie neulich gegen ihn verwendet hatte, nun gegen sie einzusetzen.

„Sie haben Draco geschlagen", verkündete er schlicht. „Tun Sie es noch einmal. Doch diesmal bei mir."

Sie erzitterte. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst", sagte sie kaum hörbar. „Das mit Draco war vollkommen anders."

„Wirklich?" Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Warum?"

„Er hat mir einen Grund gegeben, indem er mich und meine Herkunft beleidigt hat."

„Ha. Interessant."

„Nein. Keinesfalls. Es geschah alleine zu seiner Belustigung. Er ist jemand, der Spaß daran hat, andere zu ärgern."

„Und was lässt Sie glauben, dass ich anders bin? Kommen Sie schon. Nur ein Schlag, Granger."

„Sie haben mich nicht verletzt. Jedenfalls waren Ihre Worte anders als das, was Draco gesagt hat. Außerdem sind Sie mein Lehrer."

Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Wenn ich also nicht Ihr Lehrer wäre und Sie herausfordern würde, würden Sie es tun?"

Sie zögerte, ehe sie antwortete. „Vielleicht."

Hermine konnte ihm nicht länger in die Augen sehen und senkte den Kopf.

Er hingegen richtete sich wieder auf.

„Gut. Wir tun das, was Sie beim letzten Mal vorgeschlagen haben. Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen. Versprochen. Niemand wird es je erfahren."

Hermines Blick schoss wütend nach oben. „Und was dann? Sie denken, ich würde Sie schlagen, nur weil Sie mir Ihr Wort gegeben haben, es nicht zu verraten?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist der Teil des Deals."

„Ja, dennoch habe ich nicht die Absicht, Sie zu schlagen."

„Was dann, Miss Granger? Welche Absicht hatten Sie beim letzten Mal in Ihrem Kopf? Sie waren wütend und haben mich beleidigt. Wollen Sie es mir nicht sagen? Nein? Schade."

Purer Sarkasmus lag auf seiner Zunge und Hermine wurde ganz übel davon. Plötzlich wusste sie wieder, warum sie ihn nie gemocht hatte: es war seine Art, jemanden auflaufen zu lassen.

„Sie enttäuschen mich", sagte er weiter. „Nichts als leere Worte. Aber was ist, wenn ich den ersten Schritt mache? Was wird dann passieren? Werden Sie sich dann zur Wehr setzen, so wie bei Draco?"

„Das wagen Sie nicht!", stieß sie panisch aus.

„Tatsächlich? Lassen Sie es uns versuchen ..."

Hermine sprang mit einem Satz auf die Beine und hechtete zur Tür. Doch noch ehe sie sie erreichen konnte, hörte sie ein Klickgeräusch und wusste instinktiv, dass sie diesen Raum nur würde verlassen können, indem sie über Snapes Leiche stieg.


	5. Zusammenprall

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 5

Zusammenprall

Endlich schien Hermine zu dämmern, warum Snape sein Büro immer noch hier unten in den Kerkern hatte, abseits vom Rest des Geschehens.

Sie blieb nicht weit von ihm entfernt stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist lächerlich. Sie wollen mich nur testen, habe ich Recht?"

„Vielleicht. Doch wie es aussieht, gibt es nur einen Weg für Sie, es herauszufinden."

Mit all ihrem restlichen Mut trat sie auf ihn zu und starrte ihm in die Augen. So beängstigend wie er auch war, so versuchte sie sich doch einzureden, dass alles nur eine Prüfung von ihm war.

„Was wollen Sie jetzt tun, Snape? Mich für immer und ewig hier festhalten? Das wird wohl kaum funktionieren. Jemand würde mich vermissen, denken Sie nicht?"

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, Miss Granger. Andererseits ist Samstagabend. Sie wissen, was das heißt? Morgen ist Sonntag. Kein Unterricht. Bis jemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt, vergeht genug Zeit, um Sie verschwinden zu lassen. Rein theoretisch natürlich."

Der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, als ihr in den Sinn kam, was er – mal abgesehen von seinem krankhaften Humor – wirklich vorhatte.

„Sie wollen mich hier festhalten, bis ich Sie geschlagen habe? Ist es das? Das ganze restliche Wochenende mit Ihnen zusammen? Sind Sie verrückt? Ich lass mich doch nicht von Ihnen erpressen!"

„Das werden wir noch sehen."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Doch so langsam bekam sie ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Das haben Sie sich fein ausgedacht, Snape. Aber Harry und Ron werden merken, dass ich nicht zum Essen erschienen bin."

Wieder tauchte dieses unheimliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf, das ihr genau sagte, wie falsch sie lag.

„Mr. Weasley ist anderweitig beschäftigt, wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf. Und Mr. Potter wurde zum Schulleiter gerufen. Er hat selbst genug zu tun. Allem Anschein nach wird niemand Sie vermissen, Miss Granger. Ganz besonders, da Sie, abgesehen von Ihren beiden Freunden, nur mäßigen Kontakt zu Ihren Mitschülern pflegen, nicht wahr?"

Am liebsten hätte sie einfach losgeheult. Schlimm war nur, dass er absolut Recht hatte, denn abgesehen von Harry und Ron gab es wohl kaum jemanden, der sich um sie sorgen würde.

„Ginny!", rief sie plötzlich. „Ginny würde mich beim Frühstück vermissen."

Es war eine reine Verzweiflungstat und Snape wusste es.

„Wie bedauerlich. Soll sie nicht neuerdings einen Freund haben? Dean Thomas?"

Woher er das nun wieder wusste, wollte sie selbst nicht wissen.

„Und?"

„Die Liste derer, die Sie vermissen werden, ist kurz, Miss Granger. Geben Sie es zu."

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass Sie das Recht dazu haben, mich hier gefangen zu halten."

„Und wenn schon? Wen soll es kümmern?"

„Sie bluffen!"

„Wie gesagt, das werden Sie erst herausfinden, wenn Sie endlich Ihre Wut an mir ausgelassen haben, nicht wahr?"

Wieder einmal funkelten seine schwarzen Augen sie an und Hermine hasste es einfach nur, wenn er das tat.

„Soweit wird es niemals kommen", sagte sie bestürzt.

„Abwarten. Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein. Spätestens am Ende dieses Wochenendes werden Sie mich nicht nur geschlagen, sondern vielleicht sogar halb tot geprügelt haben."

„Warum sollten Sie das wollen?"

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Sagen Sie es mir."

Hermine seufzte und stolperte zu ihrem Platz am Tisch zurück. Niedergeschmettert ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Schön. Angenommen, das alles ist wirklich ein Test, in dem ich mich beweisen soll, was wird passieren, wenn Voldemort nach Ihnen ruft?"

„Das ist ein Argument, Miss Granger. Bravo. Aber dieses Risiko gehe ich ein."

Schweigen breitete sich aus und Hermine dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, was geschehen würde, wenn sie bis zum Montag Morgen ihren Mund nicht mehr öffnen würde. Allerdings sah sie selbst ein kleines Problem darin. Es war nicht gerade ihre Stärke, länger als unbedingt nötig zu schweigen.

„Was ist, wenn ich mal muss?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er schmunzelte amüsiert. „Durch diese Tür da hinten kommen Sie zu einem Badezimmer. Sollten Sie es jedoch darauf anlegen, zu entwischen, so muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Die Kerker gehören mir. Das bedeutet, dass sämtliche Ihrer kleinen Zaubertricks hier unten nicht funktionieren."

Hermine schluckte.

Snape aber machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Schlagen Sie mich."

Es war das erste Mal seit Langem, dass sie tatsächlich Angst vor ihm hatte. Früher, als sie noch kleiner gewesen war, hatte er ihr aufgrund seiner Erscheinung und seinem unüblichen Auftreten hin und wieder einen Schrecken eingejagt. Doch die Ernsthaftigkeit, die nun in seinen Augen steckte, beunruhigte sie mindestens genauso. Viel schlimmer aber schien die Gleichgültigkeit zu sein, die sie aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte, fast so, als wäre es unbedeutend für ihn, wenn sie es wirklich tun würde.

Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinab. Sekunden der Stille vergingen und sie konnte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren.

„Niemand wird es erfahren."

Hermine schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Was sagt Dumbledore zu all dem, Snape?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das duldet, was Sie hier abziehen."

Er stützte seine Arme links und rechts von ihr auf die Lehnen ihres Stuhls.

Sie schluckte. Noch mehr Nähe zu ihm würde sie nicht ertragen können.

„Was glauben Sie, Granger? Glauben Sie, er weiß es? Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Was wäre, wenn unser kleines Projekt auf seinen Willen hin geschähe?"

„Das kann nicht sein. Dumbledore würde niemals so etwas zulassen."

Ein für seine Verhältnisse fast schon sanftes Lächeln legte sich über seine dünnen Lippen. „Unterschätzen Sie ihn nicht", sagte er mit einem eigenartigen Leuchten in seinen Augen.

„Keine Angst, Professor", kommentierte sie scharf. „Das würde ich niemals tun. Dumbledore ist ein kluger Mann. Wenn er etwas tut, dann nicht ohne Grund."

Snape antwortete nicht, ließ jedoch von ihrem Stuhl ab und lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch.

Erneut trat Stille ein.

Hermine war froh, dass er wenigstens etwas zurückgewichen war und bekam Gelegenheit, sich über das Gedanken zu machen, was er gesagt hatte. Es war furchtbar. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, wann Snape die Wahrheit sagte und wann nicht. Die Vorstellung aber, dass Dumbledore dahinter stecken könnte, um sie auf eine krankhafte Weise auf die Probe zu stellen, beunruhigte sie zusehends. Es war fast noch schlimmer, mit all den Dingen umzugehen, die sich in ihrem Kopf auftaten, als mit Snapes Worten.

Erst nach einer schieren Ewigkeit setzte er zu sprechen an.

„Warum wollen Sie es nicht tun?"

Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Bitte?"

„Warum, Miss Granger? Sie können mich nicht leiden und ich kann es Ihnen nicht einmal verdenken. Also. Warum?"

„Brauche ich denn einen Grund dafür?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht haben Sie ja Recht und es ist einfacher, wenn Sie vorgeben, mich grundlos zu hassen."

Hermine sprang auf die Beine und rannte wie eine Irre in seinem Büro auf und ab.

„Das ist alles absolut lächerlich!", platzte es dann aus ihr heraus.

Als sie ihn ansah, stand er vor seinem Tisch, blickte sie mit vor dem Schoß ineinander gefalteten Fingern an und wartete, was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Sie können mich doch nicht dazu zwingen, Sie zu schlagen!"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Sie würden sich wundern, was ich alles kann."

Wie von Sinnen raste sie auf ihn zu und baute sich vor ihm auf, indem sie die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.

„Aber wozu soll das gut sein? Müssen Sie mir unbedingt beweisen, dass Sie ein harter Brocken sind, Snape?"

Er hob eine seiner Brauen an und blickte abschätzig auf sie hinab. „Vielleicht."

„Ah! Ich kann dieses Wort nicht mehr hören! Warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, was Sie im Schilde führen, damit wir dieses Spielchen endlich hinter uns bringen können?"

Er legte langsam den Kopf schief und ganz plötzlich bekam sein Ausdruck etwas Sanftes.

Hermine riss alarmiert die Augen auf, als sie diese eigentümliche Seite an ihm sah. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie nicht wusste, welche seiner vielen Facetten beunruhigender war.

„Denken Sie, ich bin von gestern, Granger?", fragte er ruhig.

Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich überhaupt nicht, was ich über Sie denken soll, Professor. Für mich ergibt das alles keinen Sinn."

Er schmunzelte. „Das wundert mich kaum."

„Ha!"

Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum merklich. Dann hörte sie seine Stimme, gelassen und eindrucksvoll.

„Schlagen Sie mich, Granger. Dann können Sie gehen. Versprochen."

Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen. Ein fast schon flehendes, dennoch forderndes Flüstern.

Sie schluckte mit trockener Kehle. Dann, ganz zaghaft, hob sie ihre Hand.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Leib, als sie ihn so vor sich stehen sah. Sie wusste, dass sie aus diesem Zimmer raus wollte. Und sie wusste auch, dass er sie so lange in seiner Gewalt hatte, bis er das bekommen würde, was er wollte.

Sie hatte ihren Arm kaum noch unter Kontrolle, als sie ihn auf seine Wange richtete. Der Aufprall ihrer Hand jedoch war so schwach, dass das Resultat ihres Schlages lediglich in einem müden Klaps endete.

Snape zeigte nicht die geringste Regung und Hermine ließ sofort wieder ihren Arm sinken.

„Zufrieden?", fragte sie verängstigt.

„Ich weiß nicht, Granger?", gab er trocken zurück, ohne seinen bohrenden Blick von ihr zu nehmen. „Was sollte das sein? Wollten Sie mich streicheln?"

Alleine die Vorstellung ließ ihre Nackenhaare nach oben schießen. Empört schnaubte sie ihn an.

„Wie können Sie es wagen?"

„Sagen Sie es mir."

„Nicht in hundert Jahren würde ich so etwas tun!"

„Das glaube ich Ihnen sofort, Granger. Bei dem, was ich tue, habe ich viele Jungfrauen zu Gesicht bekommen."

Sie fühlte sich, als wäre ihr übel. „Sie sind ein widerlicher, schleimiger Bastard!"

Insgeheim dachte sie schon, er würde sie dafür bestrafen, Snape aber wirkte vollkommen unbehelligt und sah sie an. Dann richtete er langsam und eindringlich das Wort an sie.

„Denken Sie, ich würde wollen, dass Sie mir auf diese Weise nahe kommen? Ein Schlammblut?"

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, schien etwas in ihr zu explodieren. Eine ungeheure Kraft wurde in ihr wach. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug auf ihn ein, noch ehe sie wusste, was sie tat.

Ein Schlag traf ihn, dann noch einer, dann noch einer.

Snape rührte sich nicht. Seine Strähnen wankten, mehr nicht. Hermine konnte sehen, wie seine Lippe aufplatzte. Doch sie war noch nicht fertig. Am Schluss, als sie langsam all ihre Kraft verbraucht hatte, landete sie noch einen Schlag, ehe sie die Hände runter nahm.

Ihre Knöchel schmerzten, alles an ihr zitterte unkontrolliert.

Snape aber stand immer noch vor ihr, das Gesicht unbeweglich, und sah sie an, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Aus seiner Nase lief Blut, von seiner Lippe ebenfalls.

Sie erstarrte, ihre Lungen schienen vor Aufregung zu brennen.

Warum hatte sie das getan? Sie konnte es nicht begreifen, als sie sein blutiges Gesicht vor sich aufragen sah.

Sekunden vergingen, ehe sie wieder genug Luft bekam, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was sie angerichtet hatte.

Er sah furchtbar aus, doch das, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, schien sie inzwischen ganz vergessen zu haben.

Irgendwann, als sie immer noch damit zu kämpfen hatte, was sie getan hatte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Ich möchte nicht weiter darüber reden, Granger", sagte er ruhig. „Sie haben sich wacker gehalten. Sie können gehen."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Unzählige Tränen schienen in ihre Augen zu drängen, während sie seine Visage betrachtete, die durch das Blut nur noch surrealer als gewöhnlich wirkte.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?", wimmerte sie leise. „Warum haben Sie mich dazu gebracht, Ihnen das anzutun?"

„Ich sagte, ich möchte nicht weiter darüber reden", antwortete er monoton.

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Bitte, Professor! Reden Sie mit mir!"

Langsam streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und wollte ihm eine seiner verklebten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht schieben.

Snape schluckte, doch kaum hatte sie ihn berührt, packte er ihre Handgelenke, riss ihre Arme nach oben und drückte sie gegen seinen Tisch, bis sie nicht weiter konnte.

„Was verstehen Sie daran nicht, Granger?", fragte er hart. „Macht es Ihnen Spaß, immer weiter zu drängen? Wann haben Sie jemals genug?"

Hermines Herz pochte. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, als sie zwischen Snape und dem Tisch gefangen war und sich kaum bewegen konnte.

Er lehnte über ihr und starrte sie mit seinen wilden, schwarzen Augen an.

„Wie weit wollen Sie mich noch provozieren?", fragte er in einem Zischen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich ..."

„Ja?"

Snapes Brustkorb hob und senkte sich vor Aufregung und Hermine wusste, dass er unsagbar wütend war. Dann, ganz langsam, drückte er sie nach hinten auf die Tischplatte hinunter und beugte sich über sie.

Sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Ich kann alles mit Ihnen tun, was ich nur will, Granger", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Verstehen Sie mich?"

Wie in Zeitlupe presste er sie auf den Tisch und Hermine konnte den Blick nicht von seinen rätselhaften Augen lösen. Erst nachdem sie mit fixierten Händen und mit flachem Rücken auf seinem Tisch lag und seinen schweren Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spürte, wurde ihr so richtig bewusst, wie Recht er hatte.

Die Gefühle, die sie in dem Moment hatte, in dem sie ihm so hilflos ausgeliefert war, konnte sie nicht beschreiben. Sie roch sein Blut, doch irgendwie schien das ihr geringstes Übel zu sein, denn zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung musste sie erkennen, dass sie keine Angst mehr vor ihm hatte. Snape erweckte auf sie nicht den Eindruck, unkontrolliert zu sein. Im Gegenteil, er wusste was er tat.

„Was jetzt, Granger?", fragte er in durchdringendem Ton.

Einmal mehr schienen sich seine schwarzen Augen tief in ihr Inneres zu bohren und Hermine atmete schneller. Es war alles andere als leicht für sie, in einer Situation wie dieser einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Sie wusste, dass er jederzeit in ihren Geist eindringen könnte, um sie zu durchschauen, also hatte es wohl kaum einen Sinn, ihm etwas vorzumachen. Sie war ohnehin nicht gut darin.

„Die Frage ist, was Sie tun werden, Snape", sagte sie angestrengt.

Sein Gesicht blieb hart und unleserlich als er antwortete. „Richtig."

Schweigen legte sich zwischen sie und für etliche Sekunden konnte Hermine nichts anderes als das Geräusch seiner Atmung hören.

„Lassen Sie mich los", sagte sie mit letzter Kraft.

Snape schluckte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick drückte er ihre Hände noch fester auf die Tischplatte hinunter und presste sich an sie.

Hermine spürte, dass etwas Hartes gegen ihre Schenkel stieß. Sie rang nach Luft und es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Blitz in sie fahren, als ihr ins Bewusstsein schoss, was es war, doch noch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, lockerte er den Griff an ihren Handgelenken und ließ von ihr ab.

Snape wich einen Schritt zurück und richtete sich auf. Noch immer bohrten sich seine Augen tief in ihre und erneut vergingen Sekunden, in denen rein gar nichts geschah, ehe Hermine es wagte, sich aufzurappeln.

Etwas zittrig stand sie vor ihm und sah ihn an.

Er ließ seinen Kiefer herabsinken und begann zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich das zu Ihnen gesagt habe, Granger. Seit grob zwanzig Jahren habe ich dieses Wort nicht mehr in den Mund genommen. Und ich wollte es auch nie wieder tun."

Sie starrte ihm ungläubig ins Gesicht und erneut kam Übelkeit in ihr hoch.

„Was sollte das eben?", fragte sie kaum hörbar.

Snape senkte den Blick. Doch nur kurz. Fast schien es ihr, als würde er nach Worten suchen.

„Ich … Es – es tut mir leid."

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um sich. „Es tut Ihnen leid? Sie pinnen mich auf ihren Tisch und behaupten dann einfach, dass es Ihnen leid tut? Sie hatten da eben ein deutliches Problem, würde ich sagen!"

Er räusperte sich und wirkte etwas zerstreut dabei. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich alles unter Kontrolle hatte."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist das zu fassen? Vielleicht bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem Sie mir Ihre Erregung gegen die Schenkel gedrückt haben. Wirklich, Professor, aber ich hatte da einen ganz anderen Eindruck von Ihrem Zustand."

„Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen."

Hermine lachte auf. „Ha! Kommen Sie mir nicht damit!"

Langsam verschränkte er die Arme ineinander und sah sie an. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie das beunruhigt, Granger, aber Sie können mir glauben. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Den Eindruck hatte ich nicht."

Er nickte. „Schön. Welchen Eindruck hatten Sie dann? Vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich, mich darüber aufzuklären."

„Gut. Ich tue es. Aber erwarten Sie nicht von mir, dass ich mich zurückhalten werde."

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen", entgegnete er frei.

„Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Sie mich testen wollten, Snape. Und da in diesem Schloss kaum etwas ohne Dumbledores Zutun geschieht, denke ich, dass er sehr wohl dahintersteckt. Außerdem weiß ich, dass er Ihnen vertraut. Warum auch immer, ist mir allerdings nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Was ich jedoch nicht verstehe, ist, warum Sie die Frechheit besitzen, mir Ihren harten Schwanz gegen die Beine zu drücken. Denn glauben Sie mir, nicht mal Dumbledore würde so etwas dulden. Habe ich Recht?"

Eigenartiger Weise wirkte Snape weniger angespannt, nachdem sie fertig war. Als dann auch noch seine Mundwinkel zuckten, ohne dabei bedrohlich zu wirken, war Hermine vollkommen von der Rolle.

„Sie haben Recht, Miss Granger", sagte er schlicht.

„Ist das alles?"

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen blickte er sie einfach nur an.

„Sie sagten, dass es Ihnen leid tut. Warum sollte ich Ihnen glauben?"

„Das können Sie nicht mit Sicherheit."

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Und es macht mich verrückt."

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen."

Sie schnaubte. „Wie einfach es für Sie sein muss, das zu sagen. Ich hingegen denke, Sie haben mir genug Angst eingejagt, dass ich davon Albträume bekomme."

„Verständlich", brachte er auf sanfte Art mit seiner tiefen Stimme hervor.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, das sie seinem blutigen Gesicht entgegenwerfen konnte, doch sie brachte es nicht fertig und so schloss sie ihn wieder. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Snape tatsächlich so aussah, als würde er etwas von dem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, bereuen. Nicht alles, aber einen Teil.

„Warum? Warum Sie?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Pardon?"

„Dumbledore hätte sehr wohl jemand anders darauf ansetzen können."

„Sie wissen, dass das eine Lüge ist."

Wie Recht er hatte.

„Und was jetzt? Erwarten Sie von mir, dass ich nächste Woche einfach in Ihre Klasse komme und so tue, als wäre das alles nicht passiert?"

„Das wird wohl kaum möglich sein."

„Natürlich nicht!", schnappte sie zurück. „Aber was dann?"

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wozu Sie sich entscheiden werden."

„Ha! Dann … dann kann ich einfach so gehen? Ohne Ihnen zu versprechen, dass ich es niemandem erzählen werde?"

Er nickte knapp.

„Warum? Was lässt Sie glauben, dass ich das für mich behalten werde?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, hängt es alleine von Ihnen ab. Ich vertraue Ihnen und Dumbledore tut das auch."

„Sie scherzen! Vorhin haben Sie noch behauptet, ich wäre nicht in der Lage, richtig zu urteilen."

„Das ist korrekt."

Hermine rieb sich angestrengt die Schläfen. Es war zum verrückt werden mit ihm.

„Miss Granger", sagte er milde und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich zweifle nicht an Ihrer Loyalität Ihrem Freund Mr. Potter gegenüber. Lediglich Ihr unreifes Verhalten stand zur Debatte."

„Unreif? Sie haben vielleicht Nerven!"

„Es ist, wie ich es sagte. Wir müssen Sie auf das vorbereiten, was Ihnen bevorsteht."

Sie holte tief Luft. „Warum haben Sie mich das dann tun lassen? Meinen Lehrer schlagen? Sie haben nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt!"

„Ich bin an Schmerz gewöhnt. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen."

„Also?"

„Sie werden nicht zögern, Ihre Schwächen gegen Sie einzusetzen, Miss Granger."

„Sie?"

„Todesser."

„Oh … richtig."

Er grinste oberflächlich.

„Was Sie zu mir gesagt haben, hat mich verletzt."

„Das mag sein. Ich kann mich nur dafür entschuldigen und Ihnen sagen, dass es nicht grundlos geschehen ist."

„Den Teil habe ich verstanden."

„Gut."

„Können Sie nicht etwas anderes sagen?"

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Keine Ahnung. Tadeln Sie mich für mein Verhalten."

„Das wäre unangebracht."

Hermine hüstelte. „Eigenartiger Weise waren Sie nicht so verständnisvoll, als es um Draco ging."

„Wie Ihnen nicht entgangen ist, war das ein anderer Fall."

„Und warum kann ich dann nicht einfach auf Sie wütend sein?"

„Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Sie es wären."

„Ich weiß. Es ist absurd! Ich meine, ich kann es nicht. Ein Teil von mir war wütend. Aber jetzt? … Ich muss verrückt sein!"

„Nein, sind Sie nicht."

„Sie müssen reden!"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich sagte bereits, dass es angebracht wäre, wenn Sie sich ausruhen würden."

„Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen! Mein ganzer Kopf brummt. Alles ist voller wirrer Gedanken."

„Das wundert mich nicht."

Hermine stieß die Luft laut aus ihren Lungen aus. „Sie machen mich krank mit Ihrem verständnisvollen Verhalten. Können Sie nicht einfach so tun, als hätte ich etwas Schreckliches getan?"

„Entschuldigung?"

„Verpissen Sie sich, Snape! Ich habe Ihr verdammtes Gesicht blutig geschlagen und Sie sehen mich an, als wären Sie es, der dafür verantwortlich ist."

„Das bin ich, Miss Granger. Ich habe Sie provoziert und Sie gezwungen, Ihren wunden Punkt zu finden."

Sie nickte abwesend, als wäre ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie so nicht weiter käme.

„Sie haben aufgehört, nachdem ich Sie darum gebeten habe. Erinnern Sie sich?"

„Ja."

„Und?"

Er sah verunsichert aus und zugleich so, als würde er sich unwohl fühlen. „Ich – ich meine, natürlich habe ich das."

Diesmal war sie es, die ihre Brauen hob.

Snape räusperte sich. „Was vorhin passiert ist, war eine Art _Unfall_. Aber ich sagte Ihnen, dass ich das Ereignis unter Kontrolle hatte. Und das hatte ich auch."

„Aber Sie hatten einen steifen Penis", kommentierte sie ungläubig. „Nur um das klarzustellen."

Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander. „Soll vorkommen."

Hermine blinzelte. „Richtig. Nur üblicherweise nicht in der Gegenwart von Schülern."

Er senkte den Blick. „Dieser Abend war sehr emotional, Miss Granger. Sogar für mich."

Beinahe wäre ihr das Lachen ausgekommen. In letzter Sekunde aber konnte sie sich zurückhalten.

„Das sagt ausgerechnet jemand, der für gewöhnlich so kalt wie ein Stein rüber kommt", bemerkte sie ungläubig.

Erst jetzt sah er sie wieder an. „Ich bin noch immer menschlich, selbst dann, wenn Sie daran zweifeln, wofür ich Sie nicht verurteilen kann."

Hermine wusste wieder einmal nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Er klang so rational wie eine Maschine.

„Wenn Sie aufhören könnten, sich selbst dafür verantwortlich zu fühlen, wäre es durchaus hilfreich", sagte sie mit einem unsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Schon möglich. Aber es würde nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen."

Sie schüttelte sich. „Warum, Snape?", fragte sie kläglich. „Warum haben Sie das getan? Und warum haben Sie dieses abscheuliche Wort zu mir gesagt, obwohl Sie wussten, dass es mich an den Rand meiner Beherrschung bringen würde?"

Er tat zaghaft einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Stopp!", rief Hermine alarmiert.

Sofort hielt er inne.

„In Ordnung, Miss Granger. Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun."

„Pah! Sie erwarten doch nicht etwa, dass das etwas ändert. Zuerst ziehen Sie diese eigenartige Masche ab und erschrecken mich fast zu Tode, dann lassen Sie zu, dass ich Sie schlage. Und dann, als wäre das nicht schon genug des Übels gewesen, drücken Sie mir auch noch Ihre Erregung gegen meine Beine. Was sind Sie nur für ein Mensch? Wie können Sie diese Dinge einfach so tun?"

Voller Erwartung und Unverständnis sah sie ihn an.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe", sagte er schlicht.

„Nein! Sie sind Lehrer. Und normalerweise tun Lehrer so etwas ganz und gar nicht!"

„Miss Granger", begann er ruhig, „ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass Ihnen ein Krieg bevorsteht. Was für eine Vorstellung haben Sie davon? Dass alles so weitergehen wird, wie bisher? Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, mit welchen Mitteln der Dunkle Lord gegen Sie vorgehen wird. Ihm ist alles recht, um Potter zu zerstören. Und da sie ironischerweise mit ihm befreundet sind, befinden Sie sich im Zentrum seines Interesses."

Snape versuchte zu lächeln. Und diesmal war es kein sarkastisches, sondern ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, soweit sie es über jemanden wie ihn sagen konnte. Jedenfalls hatte sie noch nie zuvor so einen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen.

„Ich tue, was ich tun muss. Das ist mein Leben."

Hermine schauderte. Nun konnte sie die Tränen, die sie die ganze Zeit über unterdrückt hatte, nicht länger zurück halten und so liefen sie in einem schier endlosen Strom aus ihren Augen.

„Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren, Professor", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich habe Sie geschlagen."

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Es ist gut. Gehen Sie. Ruhen Sie sich aus."

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und heulte ungehalten los. „Warum haben Sie das nur zugelassen?", wimmerte sie ungläubig.

Snape nahm seine Hand hoch und schob seine blutverschmierten Strähnen zurück.

„Jemand musste Ihnen zeigen, wo Ihre Schwächen liegen, Granger. Es ist ein einziges Wort gewesen, das alles in Ihnen verändert hat. Ein schreckliches Wort. Doch das wird den Dunklen Lord nicht davon abhalten, es gegen Sie einzusetzen, verstehen Sie?"

Sie schluckte. „Dann war das alles Teil eines Plans?"

Er nickte matt.

„Wofür?"

„Damit Sie den Krieg überstehen. Wir müssen Sie und Potter vorbereiten."

„Dann hatte ich Recht? Dumbledore steckt dahinter?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort. Doch irgendwie war ihr klar, dass es so sein musste. Snape wirkte jüngst auf sie, als würde er alles tun, was der Schulleiter von ihm verlangte.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und presste seine Kiefer aufeinander. Erst dann blickte er sie wieder an.

„Ganz gleich, was auch geschieht, Sie müssen lernen, sich nicht reizen zu lassen, Granger. Von niemandem."

Sie schnaubte. „Wie soll ich das anstellen? Ich kann nicht einfach ausknipsen was ich fühle."

Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Das können die Wenigsten."

„So viel zu Ihrem tollen Plan, nicht wahr?"

Er lachte bitter auf. „Alles hat einen Haken, Granger."

„Es scheint fast so."

Snape räusperte sich und setzte wieder sein ernstes Gesicht auf. „Gehen Sie zu Bett. Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie etwas Ruhe brauchen."

Hermine legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. „Sollten Sie nicht besser in den Krankenflügel gehen?"

Er zog seine Brauen hoch. „Und damit Aufmerksamkeit erregen? Nein. Ich bevorzuge es, mir selbst zu helfen."

„Oh."

„Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Hände", forderte er streng.

Skeptisch riss sie die Augen auf. „Wozu?"

„Ich muss sichergehen, dass Sie sich nicht verletzt haben."

Hermine gehorchte zögerlich und streckte ihre Arme aus. Noch immer zitterte sie. Doch es war ihr gleich.

„Bewegen Sie Ihre Finger."

Sie tat es.

„Gebrochen ist nichts", sagte er knapp. „Aber wenn Sie eigenartige Schmerzen verspüren, sagen Sie es jetzt, dann kann ich Ihnen etwas geben."

Nachdenklich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es geht schon. Ich glaube, ich brauche tatsächlich etwas Ruhe, um das alles zu verarbeiten."

„Vermutlich. Aber erwarten Sie nicht, dass Sie morgen aufwachen und alles begreifen. Es wird ein langer Weg werden, ehe Sie anfangen, die Dinge in einem anderen Licht zu betrachten."

Sie nickte. „Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht."


	6. Erlösung

_Sie flehte stumm zu sich selbst: mach deine Augen zu. Tu so, als wäre ich nicht da, wenn du an mir vorüber gehst._

_Da hörte sie ein Flüstern: was braucht es schon, um sich zu erheben? Strecke deine Schwingen aus und flieg._

_Sie schlug die Augen auf und sprach: und was muss es dich kosten, dich umzudrehen?_

_Die Stille aber wurde nicht durchbrochen._

_Und umdrehen tat sich niemand, bis ihr Herzschlag verstummte._

_-houseghost-_

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 6

Erlösung

Snape stand vor dem Spiegel in seinem Badezimmer und betrachtete sein blutiges Gesicht. Für ein Mädchen hatte sie einen guten Job gemacht. Doch es war beinahe sein Zusammenbruch gewesen, als er das Wort zu ihr gesagt hatte, das sie so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. In Wahrheit wollte er es nie wieder in den Mund nehmen, seit es damals vor so vielen Jahren sein ganzes Leben verändert hatte. Andererseits wusste er, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen war, sie an ihre Grenzen zu bringen.

Vielleicht würde er heute das Dunkle Mal nicht besitzen, wenn Lily ihm damals vergeben hätte.

Snape drehte den Wasserhahn auf und wusch sich das Blut ab. Am liebsten wäre er in einem Loch in der Erde verschwunden, doch er konnte es nicht. Er war an Voldemort gebunden.

Außerdem war da noch eine andere Sache, die ihn beschäftigte. _Die_ Sache, um genau zu sein.

Wie das passieren konnte, wusste er selbst nicht, denn so etwas war ihm noch nie in Gegenwart einer Schülerin passiert. Eigentlich hatte er es selbst nicht realisiert, bis sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass er sie loslassen sollte.

Das Gefühl aber, als er in ihre Augen gesehen hatte, war seltsam und verwirrend gewesen. Und in dem Moment, in dem er ihre Wärme unter sich gespürt und ihren Duft gerochen hatte, konnte er nicht länger leugnen, dass noch immer Leben in ihm steckte.

Er hätte den alten Mann für diesen Vorfall verfluchen können, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, um das Überleben des Potter-Jungen sicher zu stellen. Alleine würde er versagen.

Miss Granger war schon immer diejenige des berühmten Trios gewesen, die den Verstand besessen hatte. Sogar damals in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr, als sie erfolgreich einen Vielsafttrank gebraut hatte, hatte er sie im Stillen dafür bewundert. Nichtsdestotrotz war es befriedigend für ihn gewesen, dass sie sich dabei selbst in eine Katze verwandelt hatte, nachdem sie die Zutaten aus seinem persönlichen Vorrat gestohlen hatte.

Wenn Madam Pomfrey ihn damals nicht gebeten hätte, ihr bei der Behandlung des Mädchens zu helfen, hätte er vermutlich nie davon erfahren, dass sie der Dieb gewesen war. Ein schadenfroher Teil von ihm hatte Genugtuung empfunden, dass die kleine Besserwisserin seinem Unterricht fern geblieben war.

Er seufzte. Im Grunde genommen hasste er Kinder nicht. Doch so richtig leiden konnte er sie auch nicht. Warum er Lehrer geworden war, beruhte vielmehr auf seiner falschen Entscheidung, die er gemacht hatte, als er ein Todesser geworden war. Dumbledore hatte einige überzeugende Argumente gehabt, als er ihn zu seinem Spion gemacht hatte. Seither war er in Hogwarts und spielte Schoßhund für den Schulleiter, der ihn seiner Willkür und seinen verzweifelten Plänen auslieferte.

Warum war sein Leben nur derart kompliziert? Er hatte nichts für sich selbst.

Eine schmerzvolle Grimasse legte sich über sein Gesicht. Sogar Lucius hatte eine Frau und einen Sohn. Und er? Er trauerte um jemanden, der seit Jahren tot war und nicht zurückkommen würde. Es war eine deprimierende Entschuldigung für ihn, dass Lily tot war, denn so musste er sich nicht eingestehen, dass sie nie wieder etwas mit ihm würde zu tun haben wollen.

Unweigerlich kreisten seine Gedanken zwischen Lily und dem Vorfall mit Miss Granger umher. Es war lange her, seit er zuletzt so eine gravierende Erregung gehabt hatte. Genau genommen konnte er seinen Körper nicht dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, denn die unausstehliche Göre war tatsächlich zu einer ansehnlichen Frau herangereift. Gutheißen konnte er es ebenso wenig.

Mit sich selbst hadernd wusste er, dass die kommende Zeit, die er notgedrungen und aufgrund der neuesten Entwicklungen in Bezug auf Voldemort mit ihr verbringen würde, nicht einfacher werden würde.

Sie würde ihn niemals wollen, ebenso wie damals Lily. Sein Spiegelbild war selbst ohne das Blut alles andere als anziehend. Er wusste, dass er mit jedem Jahr älter wurde und das mehr als alle anderen Zauberer, die er kannte. Seine Verletzungen zeigten Wirkung auf seinen Körper. Nicht mehr lange und er wäre wieder ein Jahr älter, näher an den Vierzigern. Es wäre also irrsinnig gewesen, sich weiter Gedanken über Miss Granger zu machen. Dennoch kam er nicht von ihr los. Er hatte etwas in ihren Augen entdeckt, als er sie angesehen hatte: Neugierde.

Snape kannte die Gesichtsausdrücke von Menschen. Es war seine Aufgabe, herauszufinden was sie dachten, auch ohne dabei in ihren Geist einzudringen.

Nur zu gerne hätte er es getan. Dumbledore jedoch hätte es missbilligt. Er hatte seine Regeln und – ja - in ihrer Gegenwart einen steifen Penis zu bekommen, richtete sich dagegen.

Der Vorfall war in der Tat ein Unfall gewesen, dachte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und schob seine Kleidung beiseite. Er war schon wieder hart, vielleicht auch immer noch ... Doch jetzt, da er alleine war, musste er es wenigstens nicht mehr verbergen.

Er wusste, was er wollte. Und das war Erlösung. Befriedigung.

Warum er nein gesagt hatte, als sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob er mit ihr würde schlafen wollen, wusste er nur zu gut. Eine Schülerin, die von ihrem Lehrer zu so etwas gezwungen wurde, war nicht das, was er wollte.

Erregung hin oder her, er hielt nichts von diesen Dingen. Ihm reichten schon die Grausamkeiten, die er all den Muggeln angetan hatte. Es war ausreichend, um ihn auf ewig in der Hölle einzusperren.

Snape fummelte an seinem Gürtel herum und öffnete seine Hose.

Die Sehnsucht nach Erleichterung war unbeschreiblich und nicht länger zu verleugnen.

Als er seinen harten Penis befreit hatte, lehnte er sich mit einer Hand gegen die Wand, um wenigstens vorzugeben, etwas unter seiner Haut zu spüren, selbst dann, wenn es die kalten Fließen in seinem Badezimmer in den Kerkern waren.

Sanft grollend fing er an, seinen Schaft zu streicheln, rauf und runter, mit jeder Bewegung passionierter.

Er machte die Augen zu, damit er nicht länger das hässliche und geschwollene Gesicht im Spiegel betrachten musste, dann fuhr er fort, sich selbst zu streicheln.

Schöne Scheiße! Er wusste, dass seine Gedanken sehr unangemessen waren, dennoch konnte er ihre weiblichen Formen nicht aus seinem kranken Hirn streichen.

Das letzte Mal, als er eine halbwegs attraktive Frau gesehen hatte, lag schon eine Weile zurück; und Bella und Narcissa zählten aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht dazu. Sie hatten beide etwas an sich, das er nicht leiden konnte. Und damit meinte er nicht die Tatsache, dass sie verheiratet waren.

Eigenartiger Weise jedoch hatte Miss Granger Dinge, die er sehr wohl mochte. Ihre Augen zum Beispiel. Sie hatten etwas Irritierendes und doch fesselten sie ihn trotz all der abstrakten Umstände.

Sein Stöhnen wurde intensiver, seine Stimme, die Hart an den Wänden widerhallte, rauer.

Sein ganzer Körper bebte voller Erwartung, die er so lange nicht gefühlt hatte. Kraftvoll kam er und befreite sich mit heftigen Stößen von dem Schmerz und den Leiden in seiner geschundenen Seele. Es war ein winziger Moment des Vergnügens für ihn, in einem Leben voller Entbehrungen.

Als die Wellen abgeklungen waren und er die Augen öffnete, sah er seinen verspritzen Samen an der Wand.

Was für eine Verschwendung. Niemand, der bei Verstand war, würde jemals jemanden wie ihn ficken wollen.

Er würde auf immer und ewig mit seinem blutenden Herzen alleine bleiben, bis zum Tag seines Todes.


	7. Erklärungsversuche

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 7

Erklärungsversuche

Hermine hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Albträume hatte sie aber auch nicht gehabt, anders als befürchtet.

Als sie aufwachte, fühlte sie sich sofort an die Ereignisse in Snapes Büro erinnert, die tief unten in den Kerkern von Hogwarts stattgefunden hatten.

Sie seufzte. „Oh Gott!"

War das wirklich geschehen? Oder war das alles nur ein seltsames Hirngespinst gewesen?

Nein. Definitiv nicht. Sie konnte noch immer seinen Duft an sich riechen und stellte fest, dass er etwas zutiefst Männliches an sich hatte. Soweit sie das beurteilen konnte jedenfalls. Es war - neben einer eigenartigen Mischung aus Pergament und Tinte - charakteristisch für Snape und nicht unangenehm.

Aber dann war da noch sein steinharter Schwanz gewesen.

Oh-Gott-oh-Gott!

Nachdem dieser Tag ein Sonntag war, erwartete sie nicht, ihn zu sehen.

Okay. Aber wo blieb die ersehnte Erleichterung?

Sie konnte sie – entgegen ihrer Erwartungen - nicht finden. Stattdessen war da etwas Seltsames, etwas absolut Unerklärliches. Vielleicht, so dachte sie angestrengt, war es einfach die Tatsache, dass es noch immer reichlich Klärungsbedarf zwischen ihr und ihrem Professor gab.

Ja, das musste es sein.

Der Tag kroch nur langsam dahin, wie zäher Schneckenschleim. Der Montagmorgen hingegen war eine andere Geschichte.

Beim Frühstück sah ihr eigenartiger Professor ebenso aus wie immer. Hermine konnte jedoch, nachdem sie ihm so nahe gekommen war, eine gewisse Anspannung in seinen Zügen erkennen.

Selbst die Art, wie er die Augen (einem Scanner gleich) durch den Raum gleiten ließ, hatte etwas Faszinierendes an sich. Noch nie hatte sie jemanden gesehen, der es schaffte, jede noch so kleine Bewegung oder Veränderung in der Halle zu bemerken. Wie interessant würde es da wohl sein, die Welt durch seine Augen zu betrachten?

Als sie sich noch immer nicht von ihm losgelöst hatte, schoss er ihr plötzlich einen finsteren Blick zu.

Hermines Herz schien auszusetzen. Sie wollte sich vor ihm nicht die Blöße geben, nervös zu werden, wurde jedoch immer unruhiger dabei, als sie seine durchdringenden Augen auf sich ruhen spürte, die wie immer tief in ihr Inneres zu dringen schienen. Irgendwann senkte sie dann doch den Kopf und starrte auf ihren Teller.

„Wie war das Nachsitzen mit Snape?", fragte Harry wie aus weiter Ferne. „Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu spät gekommen."

Sie fuhr überrascht herum. „Was?"

Sein Gesicht verriet ihr deutlich, dass er sie durchschaut hatte. „Oh. Erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass du spät dran warst. Was hat er mit dir gemacht? Dich doch wohl hoffentlich nicht verhext?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es war schon okay."

Er blinzelte ungläubig. „Wirklich?"

„Ja."

Harry glaubte ihr keinesfalls, Hermine aber war es gleichgültig. Schließlich erzählte er ihr ja auch nicht jedes Detail von seinem Unterricht mit Dumbledore.

Als Snape sein Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste betrat, fühlte Hermine, dass ein Schauder sie streifte.

In der Vergangenheit hatte sie ihn nie so zwiespältig in Erinnerung gehabt; Angst einflößend ja, doch das war etwas ganz anderes.

Jetzt, nachdem sie so viele neue Seiten an ihm erfahren hatte, gab es keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass er sonderbar war. Und je mehr sie über die Dinge nachdachte, die zwischen ihnen geschehen waren, umso mehr fühlte sie sich von ihm und seinen Fähigkeiten in den Bann gezogen.

Snape wirkte auf sie groß und eindrucksvoll, neuerdings sogar weniger bedrohlich, denn schließlich hatte sie Grenzen zu ihm überschritten und war noch immer am Leben. Mehr sogar, sie war Zeuge seiner menschlichen Züge geworden, die er ihr trotz seiner Komplexität, und entgegen all der Gerüchte, die sich um seine Person rankten, offenbart hatte. Er schien ein Mann zu sein, der von Stolz erfüllt war; doch immer noch ein Mann.

Montag und Dienstag vergingen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Am Mittwochabend dann, als sie sich zum Nachsitzen in die Kerker aufmachte, hatte sie dasselbe ungute Gefühl wie immer.

Aus der Nähe betrachtet sah Snape ziemlich übermüdet aus, wie er da so auf seinem Stuhl saß. Irgendwie schien er nicht ganz bei sich zu sein, ebenso wie damals, als sie das Dunkle Mal auf seinem bloßen Arm zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Hermine setzte sich gegenüber von ihm nieder. Mit all ihrer Kraft zwang sie sich dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden, Professor", sagte sie dann.

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Ah. Reden."

Sie setzte ein erzwungenes Lächeln auf, um ihn bei Laune zu halten. „Bitte."

Snape reagierte nicht darauf. Sein Gesicht blieb hart.

„Kommen Sie schon, Snape!", forderte Hermine. „Was da passiert ist, war nicht normal. Das müssen Sie doch zugeben."

„Und warum sollte ich dann darüber reden wollen, Miss Granger?"

„Weil Sie das alles genauso wenig wollten wie ich, richtig? Sie stecken in einer Zwickmühle, weil Dumbledore von Ihnen verlangt hat, mich zu unterweisen."

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Und was wollen Sie jetzt von mir hören, Granger?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Aber für den Anfang würde es mir genügen, wenn Sie mir einfach nur etwas erklären könnten. Ich fühle mich irgendwie mies."

Er zog fast schon amüsiert die Brauen hoch. „Und das ist meine Schuld?"

Hermine schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Warum tun Sie das, Snape?"

„Warum tue ich was?"

„Alles. Sie setzen sich diesen Dingen aus, erleiden Schmerzen, versuchen mir zu helfen – nein, vielmehr, mich vorzubereiten … Warum? Wofür?"

„Hmmm", stieß er brummig aus. „Interessante Frage."

Sie beobachtete mit Faszination, wie seine Augen aufblitzten. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Finger ineinander.

„Warum stehen Sie Mr. Potter bei? Oder Ihren Freunden? Es wäre einfacher, es nicht zu tun, richtig? Sie könnten Ihrer Wege gehen, ohne länger in Gefahr zu schweben."

Hermine schluckte. „Das könnte ich nie tun! Ich liebe Harry."

„Ah. Sie sind verliebt", murmelte er mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Wieder einmal fühlte Hermine sich dazu verleitet, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Nach den jüngsten Ereignissen jedoch musste sie einsehen, dass sie das nicht weiterbringen würde.

„Seien Sie nicht so, Snape", entgegnete sie enttäuscht. „Sie wissen genau was ich meine."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt. „Natürlich."

Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Darf ich offen sprechen?"

Er nickte ihr zu. „Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, Granger. Die Höflichkeiten haben wir längst hinter uns gelassen. Spucken Sie aus, was Ihnen auf der Zunge liegt."

„Schön, wenn Sie es so wollen. Können Sie mir nicht einmal eine einfache Frage beantworten, ohne dabei wie ein Arsch rüber zu kommen?"

Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, ging aber nicht näher auf ihre Wortwahl ein. „Nicht alles lässt sich so einfach beantworten, wie Sie vielleicht denken."

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie glauben mir nicht? Miss Granger, Sie fragen mich Dinge, die ich unter normalen Umständen nicht einmal überdenken, geschweige denn, beantworten würde. Zumindest nicht in Gegenwart meiner Schüler. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Sie nickte belämmert.

Bastard!

„Nun, wie dem auch sei, sind die Umstände in Ihrem Fall anders. Sie sind keine gewöhnliche Schülerin."

„Wegen meiner Freundschaft zu Harry?"

„Exakt", äußerte er in einem scharfen Ton.

Dann erhob er sich graziös aus seinem Stuhl und bewegte sich lautlos wie eine fließende schwarze Masse auf das Fenster zu.

Sein Duft breitete sich in der Luft aus, herb und männlich. Hermine sog ihn tief in sich ein und musste erneut und sehr zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung feststellen, dass sie ihn mochte.

Snape stand mit hinter dem Rücken ineinander gefalteten Händen vor dem Fenster und starrte abwesend in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Die Stille zwischen ihnen wurde langsam unangenehm und Hermine hoffte, dass er bald irgendetwas sagen würde, bevor er ihre Unruhe registrieren konnte.

„Meine Aufgabe ist nicht einfach zu erklären, Miss Granger", begann er endlich mit eindrucksvoll tiefer Stimme. „Es ist – nein ... Ich muss es anders formulieren."

Er räusperte sich und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es ihm unangenehm war, sich überhaupt in ihrer Gegenwart zu befinden.

„Ich lebe mit dem Dunklen Mal, wie Sie selbst an jenem Abend sehen konnten, als ich Sie in mein Büro bestellt hatte."

Er wendete sich ihr zu und sah sie an.

„Sie wissen, was das bedeutet?"

Hermine schluckte mit trockener Kehle. Das stechende Schwarz seiner Augen, die sich so tief in ihre bohrten, irritierte sie.

„Ich denke ja", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Hmmm. Sie denken." Er holte tief Luft, ehe er erneut zu sprechen ansetzte. „Wären Sie so nett, mich darüber aufzuklären, was genau Sie denken?"

Sichtlich verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an. Hätte sie nicht von seinen Absichten gewusst, sie auf den bevorstehenden Krieg mit Voldemort vorzubereiten, hätte sie geglaubt, dass er sich absonderlich verhielt. Andererseits ging es um Snape. Das alleine war schon eigenartig genug.

„Sie sind an ihn gebunden."

„Jaaah."

Er zog es derart unangenehm in die Länge, dass sie das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass er auf eine Erklärung von ihr wartete, die ihre Theorie untermauern sollte.

„Das bedeutet, dass er Macht über Sie hat, richtig?"

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, dennoch wartete er.

„Ich meine", setzte sie hastig an, „wenn er Sie ruft, müssen Sie zu ihm kommen."

„Für gewöhnlich", murmelte er kalt. „Andernfalls würde er mich bestrafen."

Hermine starrte ihn geschockt an. Das aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören, mitsamt der ausdruckslosen Fassade auf seinem Gesicht, war ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass er verrückt sein musste.

„Dieser Fluch – der Cruciatus – war seiner?", fragte sie in einem dümmlichen Flüsterton, als ob es nicht offensichtlich gewesen wäre.

Er wendete deutlich aufgebracht den Blick ab, ohne es für nötig zu erachten, darauf zu antworten.

In Hermine schien es klick zu machen. Dennoch konnte sie sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären.

„Warum wollen Sie, dass ich das weiß, Snape? Sie wirken mir nicht wie jemand, der gern über sich spricht."

Sie konnte sehen, wie er die Kiefer aufeinander presste. „Es war niemals meine Absicht, das mit Ihnen zu teilen."

„Ich dachte es mir fast. Dennoch tun Sie es."

„Ja."

„Ha!", stieß sie ungläubig aus. „Hat Dumbledore Ihnen aufgetragen, das zu tun?"

Er antwortete nicht und sie wusste, wie hart es für ihn war, ihr gegenüber zu treten und diese wohlbehüteten Informationen vor ihr preiszugeben. Der Schulleiter musste zweifelsohne dahinter stecken, sonst hätte er es wohl nicht getan.

Er zischelte etwas vor sich hin, das sie nicht verstehen konnte, ehe seine schwarzen Augen sie erneut anfunkelten.

„Er traut Ihnen, Miss Granger."

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, nicht wahr?", schoss sie prompt zurück.

Für einen Moment lang wirkte er überrascht von ihrer forschen Art. Dann reckte er sein Kinn in die Höhe.

„Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte. Ich tue, was getan werden muss."

Hermine seufzte. Es war zum Verzweifeln mit ihm.

„Trotzdem ist mir immer noch nicht klar, was das mit mir zu tun hat. Warum hat Dumbledore mir nichts gesagt? Wenn es so wichtig ist, mich auf das vorzubereiten, was vor mir liegt, sollte er mit mir darüber reden."

Er grinste schief. „Derselben Meinung war ich auch, Miss Granger. Doch wie es aussieht, zieht der Schulleiter es vor, mich vor Ihren Augen zu demütigen."

Hermine blinzelte ihn verwundert an und er fuhr fort.

„Oh, bitte! Tun Sie jetzt nicht so, als wäre Ihnen entgangen, dass ich kein Interesse daran habe, mich mit Ihnen abzugeben. Wir wissen beide, dass es eine Lüge wäre. Die Zeit, die ich mit Ihnen verbringe, um Ihnen klar zu machen, wie ernst Ihre Lage ist, sollte ich für gewöhnlich nutzen, um Informationen zu sammeln."

„Informationen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Mit einem Mal schien sich alles in ihr zu überschlagen, was sie immer verdrängt hatte. Sie sah ihn vor sich: Snape, wie er im Grimmauldplatz ein- und ausging. Dumbledore, wie er den anderen erklärte, dass er dem Orden des Phönix angehörte. Harry und Ron, die alles andere als begeistert davon waren. Sirius, der ihn gehasst hatte. Und Lupin. Selbst er hatte Vorbehalte gegenüber Snape gehabt.

„Sie setzen sich Voldemorts Gegenwart aus, um etwas über seine Pläne zu erfahren, richtig? Die Angriffe auf die muggelstämmigen Zauberer ..."

Sie verstummte ebenso schnell wieder, wie sie begonnen hatte, während Snape mit einem qualvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seine dünnen Lippen aufeinander presste, als er den Namen seines Meisters aus ihrem Munde hörte. Erst dann antwortete er, ohne die dünnen Linien beim Sprechen mehr als unbedingt nötig zu bewegen.

„Für gewöhnlich ist es das, was ich tue."

Sie schnaubte bitter. „Und was ist, wenn er mich eines Tages in seine Finger bekommt? Wenn er erfährt, was Sie hier mit mir tun? Denken Sie nicht, er würde versuchen, alles aus mir herauszubekommen, um Sie damit zu enttarnen?"

Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Genau darum müssen wir ihm zuvorkommen und Sie vorbereiten. Ich für meinen Teil werde meinen Part weiterspielen." Er holte Luft. „Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum es so wichtig ist, dass Sie kooperieren? Dass Sie das tun, was ich Ihnen beibringen möchte?"

Hermine nickte kaum merklich. Doch das Gefühl, das sie dabei hatte, war alles andere als gut. Endlich schien ihr zu dämmern, was es mit seinem eigenartigen Verhalten auf sich hatte.

„Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen vertraue, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer verzerrten Grimasse. „Das ist die Absicht. Obwohl ich die Pläne des Schulleiters nicht gutheiße."

„Trotzdem tun Sie es", warf sie trocken ein. „Wie alles andere auch."

Hermines Herz pochte wild, als sie ihn ansah und auf eine Bestätigung von ihm wartete.

Vergeblich.

Snape sah abwesend in die Ferne, fast so, als könne er es nicht erwarten, sie endlich los zu werden.

„Wie soll diese Zusammenarbeit nun weitergehen, Snape? Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Ihnen das alles so abkaufe. Vor allem, wenn Sie mich dabei vorzugsweise ignorieren."

Er fuhr herum. Plötzlich lag deutliche Wut in seinem Blick.

„Natürlich nicht. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass wir einige unüberwindbare Schwierigkeiten miteinander haben, Miss Granger. Und das ist noch sehr milde ausgedrückt."

„Ha! Sie haben Nerven. Von allen Lehrern, die es hier gibt, musste ich ausgerechnet an Sie geraten. Verzeihen Sie, aber das ist nun wirklich ein starkes Stück. Und dann lassen Sie mich auch noch vor Draco auflaufen. Das ist … ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!"

„Dann halten Sie den Mund", zischte er sie an. „Damit wäre uns beiden geholfen."

Hermine sackte die Kinnlade nach unten, doch noch ehe sie protestieren konnte, schoss er weiter.

„Denken Sie, es bereitet mir vergnügen, meine Arbeitsweise vor Ihnen offen zu legen? Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass mir jemand über die Schulter schaut. Vor allem nicht meine eigene Schülerin. Was Albus da von mir verlangt, könnte mich den Kopf kosten." Das verborgene Feuer in seinen schwarzen Augen flackerte gefährlich auf. „Glauben Sie mir, Granger, ich habe schon genug für ihn geblutet."

„Warum tun Sie es dann? Sagen Sie ihm, was Sie davon halten, um dem ein Ende zu bereiten."

Er schüttelte wie in Zeitlupe den Kopf. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten begriffen, dass es keinen Sinn hat."

Verärgert biss Hermine sich auf die Lippe. „Trotzdem wird das, was auch immer Sie vorhaben, nicht funktionieren."

„Was Sie nicht sagen, Granger! Und was nun? Werden Sie Potter deswegen fallen lassen und Ihren eigenen Weg einschlagen?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Was dann?"

Sie verschränkte steif die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden. Vielleicht hat er ja ein Einsehen."

Snape stieß ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist so komisch daran?"

„Nichts. Doch Sie glauben nicht ernsthaft, dass er auf Sie hören wird? Wenn Albus sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, wird es so geschehen."

„Aber das ist absurd. Wie stellt er sich das nur vor? Er muss doch wissen, dass wir uns nicht ausstehen können ..."

„Glauben Sie mir, er ist sich dessen voll bewusst. Er mag zwar ein alter Narr sein, ist aber noch lange kein Dummkopf."

„Schön. Und ich soll jetzt wirklich bis in alle Ewigkeit bei Ihnen antanzen, damit Sie die Möglichkeit bekommen, mich im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu unterweisen?"

Er kam plötzlich näher geschwebt, wobei er sich Mühe gab, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass sie erneut den verfluchten Namen des Lords in den Mund genommen hatte. Lautlos umrundete er den Tisch. Dann hob er seinen Umhang an und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

Hermine wartete voller Ungeduld, bis er endlich zu sprechen begann.

„Miss Granger, ich glaube, Ihnen ist noch immer nicht bewusst, was Sie mit Ihrem kleinen Ausbruch in meinem Klassenzimmer angerichtet haben."

Sie blinzelte. „Wovon reden Sie jetzt schon wieder?"

„Es wird Sie vielleicht überraschen, das zu hören, aber Ihr kleiner Zusammenstoß mit Draco war die Ursache des ganzen Übels. Der Vorfall hat dem Schulleiter gewissermaßen die Augen geöffnet, wie unreif Sie sind."

„Was? Sind Sie irre? Wollen Sie mir jetzt auch noch die Schuld daran geben, dass ich hier mit Ihnen festsitze und Ihre Gegenwart über mich ergehen lassen muss? Sie sind unglaublich, Snape!"

Er schüttelte gemächlich den Kopf. „Sie tun es schon wieder. Sie lassen sich gehen. Und solange Sie das nicht in den Griff bekommen, werden wir keine Fortschritte machen."

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. Snape aber nahm davon unbeirrt die Hände hoch und rieb sich die Schläfen, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

Dann kehrte Stille ein.


	8. Eine Frage der Überzeugungskraft

_Hörst du noch, wie du mich genannt hast?_

_Deine Taten haben mich begleitet._

_Und nun sieh mich an._

_Ist es da wirklich ein Wunder, dass das aus mir geworden ist?_

_-houseghost-_

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 8

Eine Frage der Überzeugungskraft

Irgendwann hatte Snape seine Augen zugeklappt und Hermine bekam somit einmal mehr die Gelegenheit, ihn aus der Nähe zu betrachten.

Er hatte noch nie wie ein schöner Mensch auf sie gewirkt. Sein Haar sah immerzu ungepflegt aus und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, warum er es nicht einfach abschnitt.

Wie konnte es überhaupt sein, dass ein Mensch so widersprüchlich war? Gut, für seine Nase konnte er nun wirklich nichts. Aber das war noch längst nicht alles. Auch die dunklen Schatten, die seine Augen umgaben, wirkten alles andere als einladend. Seine ganze Erscheinung hatte etwas Dunkles und Verrohtes an sich. Und so jemandem wollte sie ehrlich gesagt nicht gerne freiwillig über den Weg laufen, geschweige denn, sich in seiner Gegenwart aufhalten. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass dieser eigenartige Mann vor ihr ihr Professor war, hätte sie Dumbledore für verrückt erklärt, sie in diese Situation zu bringen.

Obwohl Hermine nur zu gut wusste, dass es nicht angemessen war, ihn so genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen - schließlich wurde niemand gerne angestarrt - konnte sie doch, wo er so unsagbar still vor ihr saß, den Drang nicht abschütteln, sich ein genaueres Bild von ihm zu machen, wenn sie schon dazu gezwungen war, in seiner Nähe zu verweilen.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas gegen ihn loszulassen, doch es fiel ihr außerordentlich schwer, das in Worte zu fassen, was sie empfand. Snape war gefährlich; schlimmer noch: unberechenbar.

„Ihnen ist doch hoffentlich bewusst, dass das mit dem Vertrauen nur schwer möglich ist", sagte sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

Seine Lider schnappten auf und er ließ seine schwarzen Pupillen direkt in ihr Blickfeld gleiten.

Hermine schluckte beunruhigt. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie es loswerden musste.

„Ich meine, immerhin haben Sie mir Ihren harten Schwanz gegen die Beine gedrückt. Nur um das festzuhalten ..."

Für einen Moment lang sah er so wütend aus, als würde er sich sogleich auf sie stürzen. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, seine Nasenflügel bebten. Hermines Herz im Gegenzug pochte wild.

Snape beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper zu ihr vor. Nur mit großer Anstrengung schaffte er es offenbar, auf seinem Platz zu bleiben.

„Wären Sie so freundlich, diesen Vorfall aus Ihrem Gedächtnis zu streichen?", fragte er dann mit zusammengepressten Kiefern und eisiger Stimme.

Hermine zuckte verunsichert mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann", gab sie kleinlaut von sich.

Er riss zornig die Augen auf.

„Dann sollten Sie zusehen, dass Sie das in den Griff bekommen, Miss Granger", spuckte er ihr entgegen. „Ich habe wahrlich nicht die Zeit, mich mit Ihrem unreifen Verhalten abzugeben, während da draußen ein Krieg auszubrechen droht."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Und wie soll ich das tun? Was Sie da von mir verlangen, ist unmöglich. Sehen Sie das denn nicht, Snape? Ich weiß nicht, woran ich bei Ihnen bin."

Sie verstummte und blickte ihn voller Erwartung an, während sie sich mindestens ebenso aufgebracht wie er damit abmühte, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Er schluckte. „Reden Sie weiter."

„Gut."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich und versuchte nach Kräften, nicht daran zu denken, was zuletzt geschehen war, als er ihr so nahe gewesen war.

„Neulich sind Sie zu _denen_ gegangen, mit Ihrer Maske und Ihrem Umhang. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was da passiert ist, aber Sie waren dabei, als diese Menschen überfallen wurden." Sie seufzte. „Der Punkt ist folgender: Dumbledore vertraut Ihnen. Für mich jedoch ist das alles sehr widersprüchlich. Und da erwarten Sie von mir, dass ich mich auf Sie einlasse?"

Snape fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, wobei er damit nur noch mehr Unordnung in seine langen Strähnen brachte. Nach einem tiefen Seufzer setzte er sich endlich auf seinen Platz zurück und faltete die Finger ineinander.

„In Ordnung, Miss Granger", sagte er dann in einem für ihn außerordentlich verständnisvollen Ton. „Es ist richtig, wenn Sie misstrauisch sind. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche, denn wenn ich auch nur einer Person trauen würde, wäre ich schon längst nicht mehr am Leben."

Sie blinzelte ihn fragend an. „Aber Sie vertrauen Dumbledore, oder?"

„Das gehört zu den Dingen, die ich Ihnen nicht ganz so einfach erklären kann, Granger."

„Aha", murmelte sie ungläubig vor sich hin.

Er legte den Kopf schief, ohne näher darauf einzugehen, womit er Hermines Neugierde nur noch mehr anstachelte.

„Und? Werden Sie mir davon erzählen?"

Seine Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen und sie bereute sogleich, dass sie danach gefragt hatte.

„Albus und ich … wir - wir haben ein Übereinkommen getroffen, das mich gewissermaßen an ihn bindet."

Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Das klingt für mich so, als hätten Sie das nicht gerade freiwillig getan."

Snape fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und senkte den Blick, als er antwortete.

„Als ich mich dazu entschloss, ein Todesser zu werden, war ich kaum älter als Sie, Miss Granger", sagte er in einem sehr eindringlichen Ton, der sie frösteln ließ. „Ich war erfüllt von Stolz und Arroganz. Verstehen Sie, was ich damit sagen will?"

Hermine schluckte mit trockener Kehle. „Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie nicht wussten, was Voldemort im Sinn hatte. Harrys Eltern haben es geahnt. Und sie ließen sich nicht von ihm beeindrucken."

„Das ist der bittere Nachgeschmack der Arroganz, Granger", setzte er scharf nach.

So langsam schien er sich an die Tatsache zu gewöhnen, dass sie den Namen seines Meisters so offen aussprach, denn er ging nicht näher darauf ein. Nicht einmal sein Ausdruck ließ erkennen, was in ihm vorging.

„In mir regte sich seinerzeit der Wunsch nach Anerkennung und der damit verbundenen Macht", sagte er schlicht.

„Also haben Sie sich auf seine Seite ziehen lassen und die Dinge ignoriert, die er zu tun beabsichtigt hat?", fragte sie bitter.

Er sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. „Ja und nein."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, doch er fuhr fort, obwohl sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, noch mehr von ihm zu erfahren.

„Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, auch wenn der Dunkle Lord damals Pläne hatte, konnte ich mir kein genaues Bild über das Ausmaß seiner Absichten machen, die dahinter lagen. Selbst Dumbledore war lange Zeit unsicher, wie weit das Streben des Lords gehen würde. Nicht einmal ein so mächtiger Zauberer wie er konnte ahnen, dass das Böse in Hogwarts eingezogen war, als Tom Riddle hier zur Schule ging."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber das war lange davor. Dumbledore muss blind gewesen sein, als Voldemort Hagrid beschuldigt hat, die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet zu haben. Doch als Sie sich ihm angeschlossen haben, waren bereits Jahre vergangen ..."

Snape setzte ein erzwungenes Lächeln auf. „Ich sagte, dass mir das Ausmaß seiner Absichten nicht bewusst war. Ich sagte nicht, dass ich unschuldig war, als er an die Macht kam. Ich war jung und naiv. Das alleine ist schon gefährlich genug. In meinem Fall aber kamen noch andere Umstände hinzu ..." Er räusperte sich. „Der Schulleiter hat einen Hang dazu, das Gute in den Menschen zu sehen, es notfalls sogar zu suchen, wenn es vielleicht gar nicht existiert. Andernfalls wäre ich nicht länger hier, Miss Granger; stattdessen säße ich in Askaban. Er hat für mich gebürgt, wie Sie vermutlich wissen."

Hermine nickte. Noch immer war es ihr ein Rätsel, warum Dumbledore ihm ein derart großes Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. Das Verlangen, mehr über ihn zu erfahren, war so stark, dass sie am liebsten gleich damit herausgeplatzt wäre. Als sie dann aber Snapes kalkulierenden Blick auf sich spürte, wagte sie es nicht, ihn weiter danach zu fragen.

„Es ist spät, Miss Granger", sagte er kühl. „Sie können gehen."

Sie folgte seinem Blick, der unmissverständlich zur Tür hinüber glitt, die sich auf seinen Wink hin geöffnet hatte.

„Professor?", setzte sie vorsichtig an.

Snape zog eine Braue in die Höhe. „Ja?"

„Ihnen ist doch wohl bewusst, dass ich mit Dumbledore darüber reden möchte, nicht wahr?"

Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Natürlich, Granger. Ich hatte nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet."

Hermine schnaubte leise. „Sie scheinen sich ja ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass er Sie weiterhin für seine Dienste benötigt."

Ein süffisantes Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht. „In der Tat, Miss Granger. Uns steht ein Krieg bevor. Außerdem besitzen Albus und ich eine kleine Sache, die uns verbindet."

Sie blinzelte ihn fragend an. „Und das wäre?"

„Unsere Überzeugungskraft."

xxx

Er war so unsagbar müde, als er sich früh am nächsten Morgen in das Schloss zurück schleifte. Sein ganzer Kopf dröhnte und er hätte nichts lieber getan, als sich ins Bett zu legen und die Augen zu schließen.

Für immer.

Endlich erreichte er das Büro des Schulleiters und stolperte zur Tür hinein.

Dumbledore hockte hinter seinem Schreibtisch und riss abwesend den Kopf herum. Dann blickte er ihn an, als würde er begierig auf die Botschaften warten, die sein Spion ihm überbringen würde.

„Sie s-sind noch wach?", fragte Snape knapp.

Sein Atem ging alles andere als ruhig, seine Hände zitterten.

Der alte Mann nickte mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Wie fast immer, wenn du fortgehst."

Snape schnaubte unbeeindruckt und ließ sich ohne zu antworten auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen.

„Du blutest", sagte Dumbledore schließlich, nachdem Minuten des Schweigens zwischen ihnen verstrichen waren und er ausreichend Zeit gehabt hatte, die mit Blut bespritzte Gestalt des dunklen Zauberers zu studieren.

Snapes Kiefermuskeln verhärteten sich. „Es ist nicht mein Blut", entgegnete er kühl.

Dumbledore atmete scharf ein. „Ah, ich sehe … Dennoch zittern deine Hände - kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"

Die Augen des jüngeren Mannes bohrten sich erbarmungslos in sein Blickfeld. „Nein, k-können Sie nicht."

„Ich könnte es wenigstens versuchen, bevor du dir wieder auf die Zunge beißt. Du solltest die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs nicht unterschätzen."

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Wann hat das letzte Mal einer der Zauber dagegen funktioniert, Albus?", fragte er spitz.

Dumbledore schluckte. Es war nur schwer zu übersehen, dass Snapes Emotionen jenseits der Wut lagen.

„Severus … Was ist heute Nacht passiert? Du siehst aus, als ob ..."

„Die Grangers sind tot", unterbrach er ihn, noch ehe er zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Dumbledore brachte die Luft laut hörbar aus seinen Lungen hervor. „Das – das hatte ich nicht erwartet ..", flüsterte er leise.

Dann nahm er seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen.

„Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das geschehen würde", sagte Snape matt.

Der alte Mann nickte gedankenverloren. „Wirst du ..."

Snape verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem gequälten Grinsen und fiel ihm erneut ins Wort. „N-natürlich werde ich es ihr mit Vergnügen beibringen. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass wir dadurch große Fortschritte miteinander erzielen werden ... S-soll ich es jetzt gleich tun? Oder reicht es, wenn ich ihr die Botschaft morgen überbringe. Sie sind tot. Wir können ohnehin nichts mehr für sie tun."

Dumbledore funkelte ihn mit wässrigen Augen an, ehe er seine Brille wieder aufsetzte. „Hüte deine Zunge, Severus."

Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung mit dem Kopf an. „Wie taktvoll. In Anbetracht der Umstände, dass ich sie mir abbeißen könnte, die richtige Wortwahl."

Der Schulleiter schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und legte seine geschwärzte Hand auf den Tisch.

Snape warf einen abfälligen Blick darauf, ehe er entschieden aus dem Fenster blickte.

„Ist das Ihr einziges Argument dafür, es ihr nicht persönlich sagen zu müssen, Albus?"

„Nein. Doch nachdem du offenbar nicht ganz du selbst bist, sollte es dir genügen."

Snape schnaubte wütend. „Was dachten Sie, wie lange die Todesser sich mit anderen Opfern begnügen würden? Sie hätten Vorkehrungen treffen müssen. Ich habe Sie gewarnt, dass es Für Miss Grangers Eltern eng werden könnte."

Dumbledore hob die Hand und hielt sie gegen das flackernde Licht der Kerzen. „Genug, Severus!", dröhnte seine Stimme durch den Raum.

„Siehst du denn nicht, dass unsere Möglichkeiten begrenzt sind?"

„Das sehe ich sehr wohl", rief er spöttisch aus. „Aus diesem Grund ist es mir noch immer ein Rätsel, wie Sie so einfältig sein konnten, sich diesen Ring an den Finger zu stecken ... Als hätten wir es nicht schon schwer genug gehabt! Nun sind auch noch unsere letzten Chancen, ihm entgegenzutreten, geschwunden."

Dumbledore blickte ihn ernst an. „Dasselbe könnte ich über dich sagen, mein Junge. Hättest du dich nicht mit diesem Schwur zurückhalten können?"

Eine Weile knisterte es gewaltig in der Luft, ehe Snapes aufgewühlter Atem sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er wieder sprechen konnte.

„Sie wissen, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, meine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Bella versucht schon seit geraumer Zeit, mir etwas anzuhängen. Wenn ich Narcissa abgewiesen hätte, wäre ich vielleicht nicht mehr hier. Außerdem kommt es Ihnen entgegen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, nicht wahr?"

Der alte Mann nickte abwesend.

„Es ist gut, Severus. Wir können es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Sieh zu, dass du dich um Miss Granger kümmerst. Harry wird sie brauchen. Und jetzt geh. Ruh dich aus, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst."

Snape stützte sich am Tisch ab und kam schwerfällig auf die Beine.

„Eins noch, Albus", presste er zwischen seinen angespannten Kiefern hervor, als er halbwegs aufrecht stand. „Das Mädchen wird irgendwann mit Ihnen reden wollen. Sie sollten sich darauf vorbereiten, was Sie ihr sagen."

Dumbledore legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Verstehe ..."

Snape schüttelte sich ungewollt, als eine neue Welle an Krämpfen über ihn hereinbrach. „Ich - ich bin noch nicht bereit, sie das wissen zu lassen, was ihr zuletzt auf der Zunge lag. Wenigstens das sollten Sie respektieren, wenn Sie es schon nicht unterlassen können, mich vor ihr zu demütigen."

Der Schulleiter seufzte. „Es geschieht nicht ohne Grund, Severus. Jemand muss ihr zeigen, wie ernst ihre Lage ist."

Ein bitteres Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Natürlich. I-ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Aber lassen Sie uns abwarten, wie sie auf die Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Eltern reagiert. Ganz besonders, wenn ich der Überbringer dieser Botschaft sein werde, Schulleiter."

Dumbledore warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, als er den abfälligen Ton seines Gegenübers hörte.

„Meine Tage in diesem Amt sind gezählt. Meine Fehler ebenfalls. Sieh zu, dass du es besser machst, wenn es soweit ist."

Snape drehte sich entschieden von ihm weg und schleppte sich auf die Tür zu.

„Ich gebe ihr Zeit bis Samstag, um sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Das ist mehr, als ich jemals hatte. Wenn sie am Abend nicht zu ihrem Termin erscheint, werde ich den verdammten Turm der Gryffindors stürmen, Albus. Ganz gleich, was Minerva davon halten mag."

xxx

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand sie eine Nachricht von Professor Snape auf ihrem Nachttisch vor. Wie dieser Brief durch das verschlossene Fenster dorthin gelangt war, war ihr ein Rätsel. Die Botschaft darin jedoch war unmissverständlich und so beeilte sie sich, sich frisch zu machen, um dann im Anschluss in die Kerker zu gelangen, auch dann, wenn es das Letzte war, was sie tun wollte.

Obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, warum er sie in aller Früh in sein Büro bestellte, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas Unangenehmes sein musste, das sie erwartete.

Nachdem er sie hereingebeten hatte, stand sie unsicher vor seinem Tisch.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?"

Er sah sie mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an, ohne eine Mine auf seinem starren Gesicht zu verziehen und Hermine entging nicht, dass er vollkommen übermüdet wirkte.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger", sagte er ruhig.

Sie hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und gehorchte postwendend, bevor ihre Beine ihr den Dienst versagen konnten. Was auch immer er ihr mitzuteilen hatte, konnte nichts Gutes sein.

Eine ganze Weile war es außerordentlich still zwischen ihnen, ehe er sich seufzend mit den Händen durch die Haare fuhr, die noch ungepflegter als üblich wirkten.

„Letzte Nacht hat es einen weiteren Angriff gegeben", begann er leise, ohne seine dünnen Lippen mehr als nötig zu bewegen.

Sie sog die Luft scharf in sich ein, Snape aber fuhr fort, ohne sie näher zu beachten.

„Alles war bis ins Detail geplant. Nicht einmal ich war eingeweiht. Sie wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Warum sagen Sie mir das?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Bitte beantworten Sie meine Frage."

Sie schluckte mit trockenem Mund. „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen damit andeuten, dass Sie nichts für sie tun konnten, richtig?", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

Er nickte kaum merklich. „Der Angriff war auf wehrlose Muggel konzentriert, Miss Granger."

„Gab es denn Überlebende?"

„Es – es tut mir leid ... Ihre Eltern sind tot."

Für ein oder zwei Sekunden wurde es wieder einmal unangenehm still in Snapes Büro, während sie das, was seine eindringliche Stimme hervorgebracht hatte, in sich sacken ließ.

Ein eisiger Schauder legte sich über Hermines Körper, als sie erkannte, dass er vollkommen ernst wirkte. Doch andererseits konnte man sich bei ihm täuschen.

Ihre Lippen bebten. „Sind – sind Sie sicher?", fragte sie ungläubig, während sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

„Ja."

Sie schluckte schockiert und nahm ihre zittrige Hand vor den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn, länger gegen die Hilflosigkeit anzukämpfen, die sich in ihr aufbäumte, also heulte sie los.

Snape wendete mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht den Blick ab und starrte stumm ins Nichts hinein. Erst nachdem Minuten vergangen waren und Hermines ganzer Körper bebte, öffnete er den Mund, um zu sprechen.

„Meine Eltern sind auch tot."

Sie blinzelte ihn mit ihren verquollenen Augen an, als hätte sie seine Gegenwart vollkommen vergessen. Hatte er eben tatsächlich eine persönliche Sache mit ihr geteilt?

Snape holte Luft und setzte erneut zu sprechen an. Der Moment, in dem Hermine ihn gebannt dabei beobachtete, schien sich ewig hinzuziehen. Sie war gefangen zwischen ihren eigenen Empfindungen und der Erwartung auf das, was Snape zu sagen hatte.

„Ich habe meine Eltern gehasst", gab er plötzlich von sich.

Sofort schoss ihr, ebenso unbarmherzig wie seine passive Ausdrucksweise, ein neuer Schwall Tränen in die Augen.

„Sie sind ein Scheusal, Snape!", wimmerte sie aufgebracht los. „Wie können Sie so etwas nur in so einem Moment sagen?"

Sein Gesicht blieb starr. Lediglich seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Da gibt es so einige Gründe. Um genau zu sein, war ich mehr als einmal versucht, meinen Vater selbst zu töten, nachdem er mich wieder einmal verprügelt hatte."

Hermine riss den Mund auf und heulte ungehalten drauf los. Snape hingeben unterdrückte scheinbar kalt den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Miss Granger, Sie lassen sich hier auf etwas ein, das viel größer ist, als Sie es sich vorstellen können. Sie sind beinahe noch ein Kind und stellen sich auf die Seite des meistgesuchten Jungen auf der ganzen Welt. Der Dunkle Lord wird keine Gnade über ihn ergehen lassen. Ebenso wenig wird er Anhänger oder Freunde von Mr. Potter verschonen. Wissen Sie denn immer noch nicht, was das bedeutet?"

Sie antwortete nicht und heulte einfach weiter.

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und klappte die Lider zu. Wieder war für etliche Minuten nichts als ihr Schluchzen zu hören, bis sie schließlich ihre Nase hochzog.

„Wie k-können Sie nur so g-gefühllos sein?", stotterte Hermine bitter.

Snape senkte seelenruhig den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Gefühllos? Verzeihen Sie, Miss Granger, aber hatten Sie nicht erst kürzlich das Vergnügen, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass dem keinesfalls so ist? Ich kann mich erinnern, dass Sie sehr aufgebracht waren, als Sie feststellen mussten, dass ich sehr wohl dazu in der Lage bin, Gefühle zu empfinden."

Hermine heulte abermals auf. „Sie – Sie sind wohl nicht ganz bei Trost!"

Snape seufzte verloren. „Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, hätte es etwas gegeben, das ich für Ihre Eltern hätte tun können, ich hätte es getan."

Ihre verzweifelten Versuche, der Tränen Herr zu werden, scheiterten. Geschlagen erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl, um das Weite zu suchen.

Snape reagierte nicht darauf, als sie blindlings durch sein Büro tappte und durch die Tür nach draußen verschwand. Er unternahm nicht einmal den Versucht, sie aufzuhalten, fast so, als wäre er erleichtert, sie endlich los zu haben, doch Hermine kümmerte es ohnehin nicht.

Erst als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, regte er sich wieder.

Er wusste, dass er es nicht ändern konnte.

Er wusste, dass er sie nicht für sie zurückbringen konnte.

Doch er wusste nicht, ob sie es jemals verstehen würde.


	9. Burden

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 9

Burden

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah, als sie am Samstagabend aus dem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte, in dem sie sich seit Stunden befand.

Verwirrt blinzelte sie in das Licht der Kerzen hinein, die den Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors erleuchteten.

An die Tür gelehnt, stand die Gestalt des letzten Menschen, den sie (mal abgesehen von Voldemort) in ihrem Zustand sehen wollte.

„Ah, Sie sind endlich wach. Gut."

Die Stimme, die so tief und eindringlich in ihrem Kopf widerhallte, ließ keinen Zweifel, dass er es tatsächlich war.

Seit sie von der schrecklichen Nachricht mit ihren Eltern erfahren hatte, hatte sie geweint, geschrien und um sich geschlagen. Sie hatte sogar gegen die Bettpfosten getreten. Alles umsonst. Der Schmerz, den sie empfand, wollte nicht weichen.

Seither lag sie zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammen gekrümmt auf ihrem Bett und wollte nichts als in Ruhe gelassen werden. Alle Mädchen des Schlafsaals hatten irgendwann aufgehört, nach ihr zu sehen und sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen. Nur zum Schlafen hatten sie sich noch hierher gewagt. Ansonsten ging der Tagesablauf für sie wie gewohnt weiter, nur für Hermine nicht. Sie war bis zur nächsten Woche vom Unterricht und allen anderen Aktivitäten freigestellt worden.

Selbst McGonagall war zu ihr gekommen, um mit ihr zu reden. Viel gebracht hatte es nicht. Seither war sie wieder allein gewesen. Bis jetzt.

Wie sehr sie Snape hassen wollte - für alles. Seine ausdruckslose Fassade hatte sie schon immer irritiert. Trotzdem musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie es nicht fertig brachte, die Schuld für den Tod ihrer Eltern auf ihn zu schieben. Sie tat sich schwer, zuzugeben, dass sie begann, die Dinge in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Dumbledore hatte schließlich ihn vorgeschickt, anstatt es ihr selbst mitzuteilen.

Sie erinnerte sich an seine Worte und die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der er es ihr gesagt hatte. Es tat ihm leid. Doch konnte sie ihm wirklich glauben?

Auch dann, wenn seine Mimik nicht viel preisgegeben hatte, so wurde ihr doch nach und nach bewusst, dass er keinesfalls gleichgültig gewirkt hatte. Das Ereignis musste ihn erschüttert haben.

Mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Wut in ihren Augen starrte sie ihn an, während er einen Stuhl aus der Ecke zu sich befahl und sich unweit von ihrem Bett darauf nieder setzte.

Ihr Herz klopfte und ihre Kehle war ganz ausgedörrt. Alarmiert setzte sie sich auf und zog die Knie bis unters Kinn heran.

„Gehen Sie weg!", befahl sie mit aller Kraft.

Snape streckte seelenruhig seine langen Beine aus und faltete die Hände vor dem Schoß ineinander, ohne auf sie zu reagieren. Erst als er damit fertig war, schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Wie lange haben Sie da gestanden?", fragte Hermine beunruhigt. „Haben Sie mich etwa beobachtet?"

„Nicht mehr als Sie zuletzt mich beobachtet haben", gab er ruhig zurück.

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. „Und hat Ihnen gefallen, was Sie gesehen haben? Gehen Sie endlich!"

„Das kann ich nicht."

Hermine bewegte die Lippen. Dass er so ruhig blieb, verstörte sie deutlich.

„Warum nicht? Ich will niemanden sehen. Erst recht nicht Sie!"

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Und wie soll es dann weiter gehen, Granger?"

Sie blinzelte ihn verunsichert an. „Was tun Sie überhaupt hier? Sie haben nichts in diesem Turm zu suchen! Was, wenn McGonagall davon erfährt, dass Sie in meinem Schlafsaal waren?"

Er nahm die Hände hoch und rieb sich die Augen. „Dumbledore weiß Bescheid, Granger. Keine Sorge. Ich bin nicht hier, um mich über Sie herzumachen. Aber das hatten wir doch schon mal, nicht wahr?"

Ein belustigtes Grinsen huschte über sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. Doch abgesehen davon klang er müde und gelangweilt, sodass Hermine nur noch unsicherer wurde.

„Glauben Sie, ich lasse mich von Ihnen beeindrucken, Snape?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Sie kommen hier her und tun so, als wäre nichts geschehen. Doch wir beide wissen, dass dem nicht so ist. Sie sind immer noch einer von denen."

Er nickte mit abwesendem Blick, ohne es abzustreiten. „Und was wollen Sie jetzt von mir hören? Ich sagte Ihnen, dass ich nichts tun konnte."

Hermine schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die sich wieder einmal auf den Weg nach draußen machen wollten.

„Aber Sie waren dabei, nicht wahr?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Ich will es wissen. Alles. Ich habe ein Recht dazu, es zu erfahren, finden Sie nicht?"

Snape sah sie plötzlich mit funkelnden Augen an und Hermine schauderte. Etwas in seinem sonst so unergründlichen Ausdruck zeigte ihr, dass deutlich mehr dahintersteckte, als sie angenommen hatte.

„Erinnern Sie sich an den Abend, bevor es geschehen ist, Granger?", fragte er mit durchdringender Stimme. „Ich war mit Ihnen zusammen. Der Dunkle Lord hat nach mir gerufen. Aber ich kam zu spät. Das sollte Ihnen genügen, um Ihnen zu zeigen, dass alles wesentlich komplizierter ist, als Sie auch nur erahnen können."

Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Atmung beschleunigte, als sie sich dazu aufraffte, ihm entgegenzutreten. „Tut es aber nicht. Ich will eine Erklärung von Ihnen für das, was geschehen ist."

Er schnaubte träge. „Was wollen Sie hören?"

„Die Wahrheit."

„Hmmm. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das vertragen? Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass Sie mir glauben können, wo ich doch zu _denen_ gehöre?"

„Das Risiko gehe ich ein."

Snape fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine unordentlichen Haare. Stille trat ein. Erst nach einer schieren Ewigkeit öffnete er den Mund, um zu antworten.

„Sie waren bereits tot, als ich eintraf", sagte er matt. „Verstehen Sie jetzt, dass ich nichts hätte tun können? Wobei es keinen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn ich eher da gewesen wäre, Granger. Seien Sie sich dessen bewusst. Meine Tarnung hätte auf jeden Fall aufrecht erhalten werden müssen."

Erst jetzt merkte Hermine, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben sie gesehen?", fragte sie in einem Flüstern.

Er nickte. „Ja."

„Was – was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

Snape blinzelte. Für einen Augenblick lang wirkte er selbst unsicher.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger, aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie dazu bereit sind, das zu erfahren."

Sie zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

„Sie wollen es mir nicht sagen?"

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Glauben Sie mir, es ist besser so."

Hermine schluchzte leise auf. „Und jetzt? Was soll ich jetzt tun? Sie sind fort. Für immer."

Snape schob erneut seine langen dünnen Fingern durch die Haare. Er wirkte abwesend.

„Ziehen Sie sich etwas an", sagte er dann. „Ich will Ihnen was zeigen."

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und kam Hermine plötzlich wieder unheimlich groß vor, als er auf dem Weg zur Tür mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt im Raum stand.

Sie blinzelte seine dunkle Gestalt an. „Was?"

„Beeilen Sie sich", warf er ihr über die Schulter zu. „Ich werde draußen auf Sie warten."

Vollkommen perplex riss sie die Augen auf. „Aber ich will hier nicht weg!"

Snape ließ eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe schnellen. „Wenn Sie Potter immer noch beistehen wollen, müssen Sie irgendwann dieses Zimmer verlassen. Es sei denn, Sie warten, bis der Dunkle Lord zu Ihnen kommt."

Wenigstens in diesem Punkt hatte er Recht.

Sie seufzte. „Na schön. Aber was soll ich denn anziehen? Was haben Sie überhaupt mit mir vor?"

Die Skepsis, die in ihrer Stimme lag, war kaum zu überhören. Snape ließ sich jedoch nicht davon irritieren.

„Wir werden von hier disapparieren", antwortete er gelassen. „Vorerst sollte es genügen, den Schlafanzug gegen Alltagskleidung einzutauschen, dann sehen wir weiter."

Sie schluckte peinlich berührt und bemühte sich, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass sie knallrot anlief.

„Wo bringen Sie mich hin?"

„Das sage ich Ihnen, wenn wir da sind."

„Aber - aber ist das nicht verboten? Ich meine ... Sie und ich ...?"

Er stieß ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus. „Wollen Sie mich etwa schon wieder beleidigen?"

Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ich dachte nur, man kann von Hogwarts nicht disapparieren."

„Sie unterschätzen meine Fähigkeiten, Granger. Meist ist es eine Bürde, ich zu sein. Doch manchmal hat es auch Privilegien."

xxx

Nachdem Hermine ihren ausgewaschenen Schlafanzug gegen eine Jenas und ein Sweatshirt getauscht hatte, trat sie aus der Tür und fand Snape mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an einer Mauer lehnend vor.

„Fertig?", fragte er eindringlich.

Sie nickte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort streckte er ihr seinen Arm entgegen, bis sich auffallend zögerlich ihre Finger darum schlossen.

Snape sah abschätzig auf sie hinunter. „Entspannen Sie sich, Granger."

Hermine schnaubte. „Sie haben leicht reden. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das soll. Doch Ihnen scheint es offenbar Spaß zu machen, mich auflaufen zu lassen, nicht wahr?"

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen, da spürte sie schon, wie sie fortgezogen wurde.

Wenig später, kaum, dass sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich im Inneren eines Hauses befanden.

Verwirrt blickte sie sich um. Einladend sah es nicht gerade aus. Das Zimmer, in das er sie gebracht hatte, wirkte ärmlich und heruntergekommen. Außer schmutzigen Fenstern, einem abgetretenen Teppich, einem zerschlissenen Sofa und einigen Bücherregalen an den Wänden gab es nicht viel zu sehen.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie forsch. „In einem Museum etwa?"

Snape beobachtete aufmerksam jede ihrer Reaktionen, ohne zu antworten. Nichts auf seinem Gesicht ließ erkennen, was er über sie dachte.

Hermine rümpfte die Nase. Schon jetzt hatte sie genug von dem eigenartigen Geruch, der sich in der Luft breitgemacht hatte. Es roch modrig und alt.

„Soll das ein Ja sein, Snape? Oder ziehen Sie es vor, mich jetzt wieder zu ignorieren?"

Er beachtete sie nicht länger und löste sich von ihr los. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie sich bis zu diesem Moment an seinem Arm festgeklammert hatte.

Schnell senkte sie den Blick, Snape jedoch hatte sich ohnehin schon einige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Lediglich seine aufrechte schwarze Rückseite ragte ihr entgegen.

„Das ist das Haus meiner Eltern, Granger", sagte er scheinbar ruhig. Doch irgendetwas in seiner versteiften Haltung verriet ihr, dass er es keinesfalls war.

Hermine stutzte. Noch ehe sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, fuhr er herum und sah sie mit einer eigenartigen Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Erwartung an, die sie frösteln ließ.

„Ich bin hier unter sehr ärmlichen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen, wie Sie vielleicht erkennen können. Daher war Hogwarts für mich der einzige Platz, wo ich jemals hingehört habe."

Betreten biss sie sich auf die Lippe. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so unhöflich sein ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sie verstummte wieder.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?", sagte er mit fest aufeinander gepressten Kiefern.

Schweigen legte sich zwischen sie, bis Hermine es nicht länger aushielt und einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, so etwas zu sagen", brachte sie entschuldigend hervor.

Snape aber wich vor ihr zurück wie ein verwundetes Tier und veranlasste sie dazu, an Ort und Stelle innezuhalten.

„Das Haus, es – es ist ein Muggel-Haus", stellte sie vorsichtig fest.

Snape hob alarmiert eine seiner Brauen an. „Und?"

Der bissige Ton, der jetzt in seiner Stimme lag, offenbarte langsam aber sicher, was wirklich in ihm vorging, wenngleich er es nicht zu beabsichtigen schien.

Hermine stutzte. Erneut schlugen all die widersprüchlichen Verhaltensweisen des eigenartigen Mannes auf sie ein.

„Ihre Eltern waren Muggel?"

Snape schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nicht ganz. Mein Vater ja. Er hatte nichts für Zauberei übrig, obwohl meine Mutter eine Hexe war. Er hat es verboten ... Im Grunde genommen hat er alles verboten."

Hermine blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. Die Betonung, die er gewählt hatte, als er seinen Vater erwähnt hatte, klang gefährlich. Nur ungern erinnerte sie sich daran, was er zuletzt über ihn gesagt hatte.

„Die ganze Welt glaubt, dass Sie ein reinblütiger Zauberer sind", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. „Weiß Voldemort …?"

Snape funkelte sie mit wütenden Augen an und sie verstummte wieder.

„Aber als Sie mich Schlammblut genannt haben, da …"

Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu einer schiefen Grimasse und Hermine begriff, dass sie sich vollkommen in ihm getäuscht hatte. Er war wie sie in einem Muggelhaushalt aufgewachsen. Wenn auch unter anderen Umständen.

„Offenbar quält es Sie", stellte sie fest. „Und trotzdem haben Sie es gesagt."

„Das verstehen Sie nicht", entgegnete er knapp.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Tue ich wirklich nicht." Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihr. „Warum haben Sie mich hier her gebracht, Snape?"

Nur langsam schien er sich wieder zu fassen. Es war ein Beweis dafür, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, ihr diesen Ort zu zeigen.

„Sie haben eine Aufgabe vor sich, Granger", entgegnete er ernst. „Und ich bin mehr oder weniger dafür verantwortlich, ob Sie daran scheitern werden oder nicht."

„Oh. Sie meinen die Sache mit dem Vertrauen?"

„Ja. Aber das ist noch lange nicht alles. Ich wollte Sie ablenken, damit Sie Ihren Kopf freibekommen, denn wie Sie sicher wissen, haben wir nicht alle Zeit der Welt."

„Aber wir haben Dumbledore auf unserer Seite. Das muss doch zu etwas gut sein, nicht wahr?"

Er reckte das Kinn in die Höhe und blickte ins Nichts hinein.

„Selbst Dumbledore hat seine Grenzen."

Sie nickte. „Ich habe es mir gedacht. Ich meine ... wenn ich ihn zu Gesicht bekommen habe, obwohl er sich in letzter Zeit sehr rar gemacht hat, ist mir aufgefallen, dass er nicht gerade gut aussieht."

Snape warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Er wirkte müde. Um genau zu sein, alt."

„In der Tat", brummte er verhalten zurück.

Hermine setzte ein unbeholfenes Lächeln auf. „Manchmal kann ich die Welt durchaus aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sehen, Snape."

Er schmunzelte kaum merklich und erneut wurde es still zwischen ihnen.

Hermine trat ein wenig zurück. Sie ließ ihre Augen nachdenklich durch den Raum schweifen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster.

„Sie haben Ihre Sache gut gemacht", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Das mit dem Ablenken. Es hat funktioniert, obwohl ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass ausgerechnet Sie das schaffen könnten."

Ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht, als Hermine ihn voller Erwartung ansah.

„Sie unterschätzen erneut meine Fähigkeiten, Granger. Sehr schmeichelhaft."

„Das war nicht meine Absicht. Aber ich muss mich tatsächlich bei Ihnen entschuldigen."

„Wofür?"

„Ich hatte einen vollkommen falschen Eindruck von Ihnen. Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, aber ich glaube, erst jetzt weiß ich wieder zu schätzen, wie viel Glück ich mit meinen Eltern hatte. Sie haben mich geliebt. Und sie haben es mir gezeigt."

Er antwortete nicht und so fuhr sie fort.

„Ihr Vater … Er hat Sie geschlagen?"

Snape vermied es entschieden, sie anzusehen. „Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist, aber ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen. Es war unangemessen."

Hermine blinzelte. „Es ist in Ordnung, Snape. Wirklich. Ich erwarte keine Entschuldigung oder etwas Ähnliches von Ihnen. Alleine dass Sie mich hierher gebracht haben, hat mir gezeigt, wie blind ich war."

Er legte die Stirn in Falten und musterte sie eingehend von oben herab. „Ist das so?"

Sie nickte. „Vermutlich hatten Sie einfach nur das Bedürfnis, es jemandem anzuvertrauen. Auch dann, wenn der Zeitpunkt sehr unpassend war."

Seine Augen blitzten auf und bohrten sich erbarmungslos tief in ihr Blickfeld. „Das ist nicht meine Art."

„Vielleicht. Aber Sie haben es getan."

„Ich muss nicht bei mir gewesen sein."

Beinahe hätte sie aufgelacht. „Ebenso wie jetzt?"

Er presste angespannt seine dünnen Lippen aufeinander, ehe er antwortete. „Ja. Ebenso wie jetzt."

Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste es zu schätzen, dass er ihr das anvertraut hatte. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie immer noch so gut wie gar nichts über ihn wusste.

„Snape?", fragte sie vorsichtig, während sie mit den Zähnen ihre Lippe bearbeitete. „Darf ich Sie was fragen?"

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Wenn Sie nicht darauf bestehen, dass ich antworte, Miss Granger, dann dürfen Sie das tun."

Jetzt musste Hermine darüber lächeln. „Dieses Haus … Sie sind nicht besonders oft hier, oder? Ich meine, so wie Sie das Zimmer betrachten, macht es nicht den Eindruck auf mich, als würde es Ihnen etwas bedeuten."

Snape runzelte die Stirn, entgegnete aber nichts darauf und so fuhr sie fort.

„Sie sind auch nicht verheiratet, soweit ich das sagen kann, richtig? Also, warum halten Sie daran fest, wenn es offensichtlich so schwer für Sie ist, hier her zu kommen?"

Eine Weile lang sah er sie an, als würde er wieder einmal überlegen, ob er sie für ihre Fragerei rügen sollte.

Zu Hermines Erstaunen jedoch stellte er sich mit verschränkten Armen auf die andere Seite des Fensters und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand, sodass sie sich gegenüberstanden.

„Es ist alles was ich besitze, Granger", begann er nachdenklich.

Sie musterte ihn, während er ins Nichts hineinblickte.

„Natürlich habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es los zu werden, doch im Laufe der Jahre hatte ich andere Dinge zu tun. Ich habe nicht besonders viel Zeit, um mir was anderes zu suchen."

„Aber Sie leben in Hogwarts", bemerkte Hermine zaghaft.

Erst jetzt sah er sie wieder an. „Das ist richtig. Doch selbst für die Belegschaft gibt es Zeiten, zu denen sie Hogwarts verlassen."

„Sie reden von den Ferien?"

„Unter anderem."

Sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Und? Sind Sie verheiratet?"

Snape schmunzelte verhalten und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ihre Kuriosität scheint keine Grenzen zu kennen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht allzu viele."

Er nickte. „Das dachte ich mir."

Mehr äußerte er nicht dazu, also fühlte sie sich dazu veranlasst, nachzuhaken.

„Und?"

Wieder einmal blitzten seine Augen auf. „Wenn jemand keine Antwort gibt, sollten Sie den Hinweis durchaus verstehen, Granger, finden Sie nicht?"

Sie zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Professor. In Ihrem Fall aber mache ich gerne eine Ausnahme."

Snape schnaubte amüsiert. „Die Sache mit dem Vertrauen, richtig?"

Hermine lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und er rollte mit den Augen.

„Die Antwort lautet nein. Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?"

Er räusperte sich, ohne ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas darauf zu erwidern.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, das Fragespiel an dieser Stelle zu beenden, Granger."

Sie nickte milde. „In Ordnung. Nur eine Sache noch."

Snape schnaubte. „Übertreiben Sie es nicht."

„Warum? Haben Sie etwa Angst, ich könnte Ihnen die falschen Dinge entlocken?"

„Vielleicht, Granger. Sie sollten langsam lernen, wann der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, aufzuhören."

„Schon möglich. Doch nicht ich wollte in diese Sache hineingezogen werden, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

Er antwortete nicht und so fuhr sie fort.

„Hat Voldemort Sie dafür bestraft, dass Sie zu spät kamen?"

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, verhärteten sich seine Züge unmissverständlich.

„Das geht jetzt zu weit, Granger. Wollen Sie vielleicht von mir hören, wie es mir ergangen ist? Oder was er mit mir getan hat? Denken Sie nicht, das ist etwas zu persönlich? Nach allem, was ich Ihnen eröffnet habe, haben Sie immer noch nicht genug."

Sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Albus muss verrückt sein, mich in diese Lage zu bringen! Aber es spielt keine Rolle, wir sollten ohnehin zusehen, dass wir zurückkommen ..."

„Tatsächlich?" Sie senkte enttäuscht den Blick „Sie sind ein eigenartiger Mensch, Snape. Ich meine, immerhin wollen Sie, dass ich Ihnen vertraue. Dennoch lassen Sie sich alles aus der Nase ziehen."

Er zog die Brauen eng zusammen, sodass Hermine die altbekannte Furche in ihrer Mitte sehen konnte.

„Dumbledore will, dass Sie mir trauen. Das ist ein Unterschied, finden Sie nicht?"

„Nein. Das ist fast dasselbe, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie genau das tun, was er von Ihnen verlangt."

Snapes Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, noch ehe Hermine bemerkte, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Vorsicht, Granger", knurrte er bedrohlich. „Sie befinden sich auf dünnem Eis. Für jemanden wie mich gibt es kein Entkommen. Selbst Dumbledore weiß das. Ich bin ein Gefangener, der in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords steht. Solange ich lebe, bin ich von ihm abhängig, denn das bedeutet es, wenn man das Mal trägt. Niemand, der es erst einmal bekommen hat, kann es wieder ablegen. Verstehen Sie, was das bedeutet?"

Hermine schluckte.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich bin nach wie vor Ihr Professor. Das heißt, ich werde Sie unterrichten. Und unter diesen Umständen kann ich nicht zulassen, dass Sie meine Autorität untergraben. Haben Sie verstanden?"

Sie nickte sichtlich belämmert.

„Sie haben Recht, Snape. Aber in Anbetracht der Umstände, muss ich sagen, dass es mir schwer fällt, dasselbe in Ihnen zu sehen, das ich früher gesehen habe. Ich meine, irgendwas hat sich geändert."

„Und was sollte das sein?", zischte er aufgebracht.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Sagen Sie es mir. Schließlich sind Sie es, der es drauf hat, die Menschen zu durchschauen, habe ich Recht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wendete den Blick ab, ohne darauf einzugehen.

„Kommen Sie, Snape. Sie haben mich bedroht und herausgefordert. Und jetzt wenden Sie sich einfach von mir ab? Das passt nicht zu Ihnen."

„Vielleicht."

Hermine nickte abwesend. „Ich dachte mir, dass ich es nicht aus Ihnen herausbekommen werde. Sie sind viel zu festgefahren."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, musste sie lachen.

Er fuhr herum und sah sie an.

„Was ist so komisch?"

„Sie verhalten sich eigenartig. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es für einen einzigen Menschen möglich ist, so viele Widersprüche in sich zu vereinen."

„Wirklich?", fragte er mit deutlichem Zynismus in der Stimme. „Vielleicht habe ich ein oder zwei Flüche zu viel abbekommen."

Hermine schluckte reumütig. „Nein, ich wollte Sie keinesfalls verletzen. Aber es ist wahr. Noch nie habe ich einen Menschen getroffen, der so wie Sie reagieren kann. Sie sind unberechenbar, Snape. Und ich werde nicht aus Ihnen schlau."

Er funkelte sie an, ohne auf sie einzugehen. „Lassen Sie uns von hier verschwinden, Granger. Ich denke, Sie gehören nicht an diesen Ort."

Sie blinzelte. „Ich gehöre ebenso wenig hier her wie Sie."

„Vielleicht. Doch ich konnte es mir nicht aussuchen."

Hermine nickte. „Ebenso wie ich", murmelte sie leise.


	10. Der Vorfall

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 10

Der Vorfall

In Snapes Büro angelangt fühlte Hermine sich ganz schummrig vom Apparieren und den mit ihrem kleinen Ausflug gesammelten Erfahrungen, die ungehalten in ihrem Kopf herumspukten.

Snape entzog ihr ohne Vorwarnung seinen Arm und sie strauchelte beinahe. Dann nahm er den schwarzen Umhang von den Schultern, ohne sie weiter zu beachten und bewegte sich forschen Schrittes auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, um das Kleidungsstück über der Lehne seines Stuhls abzulegen.

Nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte, warf er Hermine einen strengen Blick zu, der sie dazu auffordern sollte, es ihm gleichzutun. Wortlos trottete sie zu ihm hinüber und ließ sich - wie schon so oft zuvor - gegenüber von ihm auf den Stuhl fallen.

Für eine ganze Weile vermieden sie es, sich anzusehen, geschweige denn, miteinander zu reden. Trotzdem konnte Hermine dem Drang nicht widerstehen, ihn zu beobachten.

Es war für beide ein aufwühlendes Erlebnis gewesen, als er ihr sein Elternhaus gezeigt hatte. Hermine erkannte deutlich die Anspannung auf seinem Gesicht, die ihr den Eindruck vermittelte, dass er nicht wusste, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. Irgendwann lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Dass er so weit gehen würde, sie das über sich wissen zu lassen, hatte sie überrascht. Er war wie ein Muggel aufgewachsen. Und trotzdem bewegte er sich mit scheinbar hohem Ansehen in Voldemorts Kreisen. War es da ein Wunder, dass sich jede Menge Fragen in ihr auftaten?

Wusste Voldemort wirklich nichts über die Herkunft seines Anhängers? Oder war es ihm gleichgültig, solange er sich Snapes Verstand zunutze machen konnte?

Hermine seufzte in Gedanken vor sich hin. „Danke, dass Sie es mir gezeigt haben – Ihr Zuhause meine ich."

Snapes Lider schnappten auf. Dann lehnte er sich zu ihr nach vorne und sah sie mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an.

Sie fröstelte. Selbst ihr Puls beschleunigte sich, als sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Es ist nicht mein richtiges Zuhause", murmelte er in die bedrückende Stille hinein.

„Ja, ich weiß", entgegnete Hermine unsicher. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Worte an ihn zurückgenommen. „Aber abgesehen von Hogwarts irgendwie schon."

Snape legte abschätzig den Kopf schief. „Aufgrund der jüngsten Ereignisse gibt es einige Dinge zu klären, Miss Granger, falls es Ihnen entfallen ist. Und wir haben nicht allzu viel Zeit dafür."

Hermine schluckte. Wieder einmal kehrte das beunruhigende Gefühl in sie zurück, das sie schon so oft verspürt hatte, wenn sie in seiner Nähe gewesen war.

„Kann das nicht bis zu unserem nächsten Zusammentreffen warten, Professor? Es war eine aufwühlende Woche und ich würde liebend gern zu Bett gehen."

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und faltete die Finger auf der Tischplatte ineinander.

„Bedaure. Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir es länger hinauszögern sollten."

Sie seufzte angespannt, ohne etwas darauf zu entgegnen und so fuhr er fort.

„Miss Granger, unter normalen Umständen würde man von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie Ihr Elternhaus besuchen. In Ihrem Fall aber gibt es einige _Komplikationen_."

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. Insgeheim hatte sie schon damit gerechnet, dass das früher oder später zur Debatte stehen würde. Seltsam war nur, dass ausgerechnet Snape damit auf den Plan trat.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie knapp. „Doch warum überlässt Dumbledore es Ihnen, mich daran zu erinnern? Er könnte genauso gut McGonagall damit beauftragen. Schließlich ist sie meine Hauslehrerin."

Snape kniff seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein. „Wenn Sie wollen, werde ich veranlassen, dass sich die Auroren darum kümmern, alles zusammenzusuchen, was noch zu retten ist."

Hermine nickte bestürzt. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Snape aber ließ ihr keine Zeit, sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick.

„Gut. Schreiben Sie auf, was Sie benötigen, dann werde ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass Sie es bekommen."

„Hmmm. So schlimm steht es also um das Haus meiner Eltern", bemerkte sie traurig.

„Es tut mir leid."

Hermine seufzte tief. Ein Teil von ihr wusste nicht, ob sie ihm glauben sollte oder nicht. Auch dann, wenn sie Snape nicht als Lügner dahinstellen konnte, so fiel es ihr doch schwer.

„Ich bin darin groß geworden, Professor. Es gibt Erinnerungen, die mir etwas bedeuten. Außerdem war es das Lebenswerk meiner Eltern, mir ein gutes Heim zu schaffen, in dem ich mich wohlfühlen konnte." Sie hielt inne und zog die Nase hoch. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es nie wieder wie zuvor sein wird."

Snape räusperte sich, ließ sie aber immer noch nicht aus den Augen. „Warum sind Sie dann nach Hogwarts gegangen, wenn dem so war?", fragte er unmissverständlich.

Hermine sackte vor Entsetzen über seine Wortwahl die Kinnlade nach unten. „Wie bitte?"

„Miss Granger, es klingt ganz so, als hätten Sie dort alles gehabt, wonach sich ein Kind sehnen kann. Und dennoch sind Sie nach Hogwarts gegangen. Warum?"

„Das ist nicht fair!", stieß sie zornig aus. „Sie scheinen ein Händchen dafür zu haben, Ihr Gegenüber im unpassendsten Moment vor den Kopf zu stoßen."

Er setzte unbeeindruckt sein übliches, gequältes Lächeln auf. „Schon möglich. Doch bezeichnen Sie es einfach als Kuriosität meinerseits. Immerhin wissen Sie jetzt, in welchem Zustand das Haus meiner Eltern war."

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

„Kommen Sie schon, Granger. Sie hatten keine Hemmungen davor, mich auszufragen. Doch jetzt, wenn ich den Spieß umdrehe, fehlen Ihnen die Worte."

Entgeistert klappte sie ihr Kinn wieder zu. „Und deshalb denken Sie, dass Sie das Recht haben, mich so etwas zu fragen? Warum können Sie mir nicht einfach ganz normal antworten, ohne dabei dafür zu sorgen, dass ich mich schlecht fühle?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und holte Luft. „Schön. Es gingen verschiedene Flüche auf die Einrichtung nieder. Vieles ist zerstört oder unbrauchbar ... Gefällt Ihnen diese Antwort besser?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein."

„Sehen Sie? Egal, wie ich es drehe und wende, es wird nichts an den Tatsachen ändern."

Sie nickte abwesend und wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen. „Ich nehme an, Dumbledore wird mich nicht selbst gehen lassen, um alles zusammenzusuchen."

„Nein. Wird er nicht. Nicht, solange Sie sich dafür entscheiden, Potter zur Seite zu stehen."

Hermine seufzte. „Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl? Meine Eltern sind tot. Es gibt nichts, wo ich hingehen könnte."

„Niemand zwingt Sie, in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, die Weasleys würden Sie mit Freuden aufnehmen."

Nur mit Mühe konnte sie den sarkastischen Unterton in seiner Stimme ignorieren. „Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Professor."

„Gut."

Betreten schluckte sie. „Ich werde Harry nicht im Stich lassen, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich bemühen mögen, mich davon zu überzeugen, ihn fallen zu lassen."

Snape setzte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf. „Es liegt ganz bei Ihnen, Granger."

Hermine spürte, dass ihre Augen brannten. „Was ist mit der Beerdigung? Darf ich da auch nicht hin?"

Er schien nicht angetan von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel und presste seine dünnen Lippen eng aufeinander. „Es ist die Angelegenheit der Auroren, der Beerdigung beizuwohnen. Wenn sie alles gesichert haben, spricht nichts dagegen."

„Verstehe", antwortete Hermine bedrückt. „Und? Werden Sie auch anwesend sein?"

Snape hob fragend seine Brauen.

„Ich meine als Begleiter, zum Schutz der Muggel."

„Ah."

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. „Ich muss zugeben, der Gedanke, ebenso unerwartet wie meine Eltern zu sterben, ist nicht gerade sehr ermutigend."

Snape blinzelte. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun kann, Miss Granger. Meine Aufgaben beschränken sich auf andere Gebiete."

„Das weiß ich", stimmte sie schnell zu. „Aber ich dachte … Sie verstehen die Gebräuche der Muggel. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Zauberern jedenfalls. Und da es auf Beerdigungen immer sehr emotional zugeht, wäre ich froh, nicht allein hingehen zu müssen ..."

Snape räusperte sich. „Ich kannte Ihre Eltern nicht, Miss Granger."

„Das - das ist mir durchaus bewusst", antwortete sie wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Und trotzdem haben wir in den letzten Monaten sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, Professor. Es wäre nur ein Gefallen, den Sie mir damit erweisen würden ..."

Als sie sah, wie er die Augen aufriss, hätte sie sich am liebsten dafür geohrfeigt, ihm ihre Gedanken mitgeteilt zu haben.

„Verzeihen Sie, Snape. Ich will einfach nicht alleine hingehen. Das ist alles."

Einmal mehr wirkte er so, als würde er sich sehr unwohl fühlen, als er seine Hände durch die langen schwarzen Strähnen schob und nach einem Ausweg zu suchen schien, der ihn davor bewahren sollte, ihr entgegen zu kommen.

„Was ist mit dem Rest Ihrer Familie?"

„Meine Großeltern sind tot. Wie es aussieht, bin ich die letzte Überlebende der Grangers."

„Verstehe", sagte er steif. „Was ist mit Ihren Nachbarn? Oder den Freunden Ihrer Eltern?"  
Sie schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf. „Da ich die letzten Jahre in Hogwarts verbracht habe, habe ich alle aus den Augen verloren." Mühevoll blinzelte sie ihre Tränen beiseite. „Sie hatten Recht mit dem, was Sie damals behauptet haben: ich pflege nicht nur mäßigen Kontakt zu meinen Mitschülern, sondern auch zum Rest der Welt. Somit stehe ich ziemlich alleine da, wie es aussieht."

„Es war nicht angemessen, das gegen Sie zu verwenden", bemerkte er verhalten.

„Aber es hat gewirkt. Und es ist wahr."

Snape seufzte und reckte seinen Oberkörper nach vorne, um sie eingehender zu mustern. Selbst jetzt überragte er sie noch.

"Bedaure, Miss Granger", sagte er dann von oben herab. „Aber es gibt keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Die Auroren werden sich um Sie kümmern."

„Das ist alles?"

Er nickte kaum merklich.

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht, Snape", sagte sie ernst.

Etwas schien sich in ihm zu regen, wenngleich er sich bemühte, es nicht vor ihr zu zeigen.

„Pardon?"

„Sie haben mir Ihr Elternhaus gezeigt. Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen vertraue. Und jetzt, wenn ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitte, lassen Sie mich hängen. Es muss einen Grund dafür geben, dass Sie mich zurückweisen."

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Das geht zu weit, finden Sie nicht?"

Hermine nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und beugte sich zu ihm vor, bis sie sich auf fast schon ungebührliche Weise nahe waren. Hätte sie weiter darüber nachgedacht, wie eindrucksvoll er aus dieser Perspektive auf sie wirkte, hätte sie sich eingeschüchtert gefühlt. In Anbetracht der jüngsten Vorkommnisse aber kümmerte es sie nicht weiter.

„Haben Sie aus irgendeinem Grund Angst davor, mich auf die Beerdigung zu begleiten?"

Sie hörte ihn schlucken und fürchtete schon, dass er zurückweichen würde, vielleicht gar mit dem Gedanken spielte, sie für ihre direkte Art zu rügen. Doch sie konnte nicht anders. Sie wollte es wissen und ging aufs Ganze.

Snape blieb emotionslos auf seinem Platz und sah mit einem stolzen Ausdruck in den Augen auf sie hinab. Eine eigenartige Stille kehrte ein und sie konnte ungehindert seinen Atem vor sich hören. Dann streckte sie, ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, die Hand aus und legte sie direkt neben seine.

Er riss die Augen auf, rührte sich aber nicht weiter, fast so, als würde er auf ihren nächsten Schritt warten.

„Kommen Sie, Snape", setzte sie auffordernd nach. „Was ist mit Ihnen? Ich kann sehen, dass Sie mir etwas verschweigen."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und Hermine konnte nicht anders als auf seine Lippen starren.

Wie dünn sie wirkten; selbst jetzt, wo sie doch in Bewegung waren.

Erst nach Sekunden öffnete er den Mund.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen."

Sie sah nach oben, direkt in seine Augen.

„Warum nicht?"

Snape blinzelte wie vom Blitz getroffen. Er war deutlich verunsichert und so senkte sie den Blick wieder zu seinen Lippen.

„Wie bitte?"

Hermine schauderte, als sie seinen heißen Atem auf sich spürte. „Ich will wissen warum."

Er kniff die Brauen zusammen. „Sie wissen nicht, was Sie verlangen."

„Das Risiko gehe ich ein."

„Tatsächlich?"

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, nahm er ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger. Ihr blieb fast die Luft weg.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Granger."

Benommen gehorchte sie.

„Was Sie da tun, ist gefährlich. Es liegt nicht in meiner Natur, mich jemandem zu öffnen. Schon gar nicht einer Schülerin gegenüber."

Sie erstarrte. Einmal mehr war sie unfähig, sich zu bewegen und sah wie gelähmt in seine feurigen Augen.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass es etwas dreist ist, mich so zu provozieren?", fragte er scharf. „Vor allem, nachdem Sie wissen, was zuletzt geschehen ist, als Sie mich herausgefordert haben? Oder ist es Ihnen entfallen?"

Ihr Herz pochte wild, als sie eine schier unerklärliche Anziehungskraft spürte, die sich zwischen ihnen auszubreiten schien. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr, was sie ihm darauf antworten sollte und so schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn ich Ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen müsste", setzte Snape in eindringlichem Ton nach.

Dann wurde es still. Dennoch ließ er nicht von ihr ab. Im Gegenteil. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihm so nahe war, wie kaum einem anderen Menschen zuvor.

Seine eigenartig dünnen Lippen bebten unmissverständlich. Dann, ganz langsam, öffnete er den Mund und Hermine konnte eine Mischung aus Kaffee und dem zutiefst männlichen Duft ihres Professors riechen, an den sie sich inzwischen so sehr gewöhnt hatte.

Zitternd realisierte sie, dass ihre Nasen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Snapes Zinken, der sie immer etwas irritiert hatte, schien nun nicht mehr so befremdlich wie in all den Jahren zuvor. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung, die Art, wie er sie sanft aber doch bestimmt mit seinen Fingern berührte, hatte etwas Interessantes und zutiefst Aufreizendes bekommen. Es war - mehr oder weniger – verboten, wenn man bedachte, wer sie waren. Doch gerade das schien das kribbelnde Gefühl in ihrem Magen nur noch mehr anzustacheln.

Erneut senkte sie den Blick zu seinen Lippen und wusste instinktiv, was das Verhalten zwischen ihnen zu bedeuten hatte: Viktor hatte sie bereits etliche Male geküsst und selbst dann, wenn es nicht passioniert, sondern eher plump gewesen war, so war sie doch neugierig darauf gewesen, diese Erfahrung zu machen.

Das Gefühl, das sie jetzt in Snapes Nähe hatte, war anders, doch keinesfalls unangenehm. Es hatte auch nicht sonderlich viel mit Romantik zu tun, eher mit Erwartung; und trotzdem war es aufregend, wenn nicht sogar erotisch. Am verwirrendsten für Hermine aber war wohl die Frage, ob er es wirklich tun würde.

Sie schluckte. Würde Snape sie küssen? Sie, seine unausstehlich neunmalkluge Schülerin, die er in all den Jahren zuvor scheinbar derart verabscheut hatte?

Zwischen Angst und Neugierde gefangen entschied Hermine sich, ihm entgegenzutreten.

„Was werden Sie jetzt tun, Snape?"

Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen und so schien sich die Zeit, in der sie sich auf derart befremdliche Weise und umgeben von vollkommener Stille nahe waren, endlos hinzuziehen.

Langsam ließ er sie los und umfasste mit seinen langen dünnen Fingern die Tischkante, um sich daran hochzuziehen.

Kaum stand er aufrecht, hörte sie, wie sein Stuhl geräuschvoll über den Boden schabte, bis er an der Wand in seinem Rücken zum Stehen kam.

Hermine zitterte. Vollkommen gebannt beobachtete sie jede seiner Bewegungen, während er lautlos wie ein schwarzer Schatten durch den Raum schwebte, so weit wie möglich weg von ihr, bis sie sein Gesicht nicht länger sehen konnte. Lediglich das aufgebrachte Beben seiner schwarzen Gestalt zeugte noch von seiner Anwesenheit.

Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass seine sonst so fahlen Wangen Farbe bekommen hatten, obwohl er versucht hatte, es durch seine schwarzen Haare hindurch zu verbergen. Als er sich dann plötzlich zu ihr umdrehte, standen tausend Fragen in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

Es war seltsam, ausgerechnet ihn so zu sehen. Sogar in seinen Augen lag Verwirrung.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie schwer atmend.

Snape zog die Brauen zusammen und stürmte ungehalten auf sie zu. Binnen der wenigen Sekunden, in denen er sich von ihr entfernt hatte, schien sich eine eisige Kälte im Raum ausgebreitet zu haben. Für Hermine war es ein weiteres Zeichen für seine unterdrückte Unberechenbarkeit, dass er so erregt auf die Situation reagierte.

Erst unmittelbar vor ihr hielt er inne, die Hände auf die Tischplatte gestützt und zu ihr hinab gebeugt.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen", presste er sogleich zwischen seinen Kiefern hervor. „Verstanden?"

„Aber … ich hatte eben den Eindruck, dass Sie mich küssen wollten, Snape."

Er zuckte wie von Schmerz durchzogen zusammen. „Das ist absurd."

„Im Grunde genommen ja."

Seine Augen funkelten sie an. „Warum – warum sollte ich das tun?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Manchmal geschehen Dinge auch ohne triftigen Grund."

Wie von Sinnen schnaubte er sie an. „Nicht in meinem Leben, Granger!"

„Vielleicht irren Sie sich. Wenn Sie aufhören würden, uns allen etwas vorzumachen, wären Sie nicht viel anders als der Rest von uns."

„Seien Sie still! Sie wissen nicht, was Sie da sagen."

„Wenigstens laufe ich nicht davor weg."

Er schnaubte. „Wollen Sie etwa andeuten, ich sei ein Feigling?"

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. „Es steht mir nicht frei, so etwas zu sagen."

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer lieblosen Grimasse. „Eigenartig. Sie nehmen doch sonst kein Blatt vor den Mund."

„Das liegt alleine daran, dass ich gezwungen bin, mich mit Ihrer Gesellschaft abzugeben. Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass ich für gewöhnlich nichts davon halte, ausfallend zu werden."

„Ist das so", bemerkte er sarkastisch.

Hermine nickte. Dann wurde es ruhig und sie bekam ausreichend Gelegenheit, ihre Lippe mit den Zähnen zu bearbeiten.

„Und was jetzt, Snape?", fragte sie schließlich.

Er richtete sich auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ich – ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, was ich hier tue."

„Ach ja?", fragte sie bissig. Sie konnte sich die Gelegenheit, ihn eiskalt dabei zu erwischen, wie er die Fassung verlor, nicht entgehen lassen. „So wie beim letzten Mal, als Sie beinahe die Kontrolle verloren haben?"

Er starrte sie an, das von seinen schwarzen Strähnen umrahmte Gesicht bleich, die Pupillen geweitet.

„Es war ein Versehen, Granger. Ich bin ein Mensch, keine leblose Marionette."

„Das weiß ich", sagte sie auf eigenartige Weise sanft. „Es ist menschlich was Sie tun. Trotzdem passt es nicht zu Ihnen. Und trotzdem ist es passiert."

Er ließ die Schultern hängen und wirkte plötzlich vollkommen verändert. „Nichts von dem hätte geschehen dürfen. Es – es tut mir leid."

Sie nickte. „Auch das weiß ich." Überrascht ließ er seine Brauen in die Luft schnellen und so fuhr sie fort. „Wie gesagt, es ist unüblich für Sie, so zu handeln. Sie wirkten so neben sich, dass es nicht schwer war, das zu erkennen."

Er holte Luft, doch noch ehe er antworten konnte, fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Es ist eigenartig, Snape, aber irgendwie bin ich nicht einmal wütend auf Sie. Im Gegenteil. Sie haben mir keine Angst eingejagt."

Er kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, als würde er kein Wort verstehen. „Was – was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

Sie zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Das muss ich selbst erst noch herausfinden."

Betreten nickte er mit dem Kopf und wendete sich dann von ihr ab.

Hermine seufzte. „Sehen Sie mich an, Snape. Bitte. Warum sind Sie nur so abweisend?"

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Ach ja? Aber das genügt mir nicht."

Er fuhr herum. „Miss Granger, ich verstehe, dass Sie durcheinander sind, aber das ist das, was ich bin. Und das wird sich nicht ändern."

„Und warum ist das so?"

Erneut schob er seine langen Strähnen zurück. „Sie sind meine Schülerin. Es gibt unüberwindbare Grenzen zwischen uns. Verstehen Sie das?"

„Natürlich", gab sie irritiert von sich.

„Gut."

Langsam umrundete er den Tisch und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

Nachdem er mehrmals tief Luft geholt hatte, blickte er sie voller Inbrunst an. „Das muss aufhören, Miss Granger."

„Was?"

„Dieses Fragespiel."

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Sie hätten mich beinahe geküsst und ich darf Ihnen keine Fragen stellen?"

„Genau. Außerdem würde ich mich wohler fühlen, wenn Sie nicht so gelassen dabei wären."

„Warum?"

Snape sah sie an wie ein Fragezeichen.

Hermine seufzte. „Kommen Sie schon."

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich meine, nicht für mich. Schließlich habe ich mich nicht gewehrt, als das passiert ist."

Er hob die Hand. Der Ärger stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Genau das ist der Punkt. Anstatt einen Sinn dahinter zu suchen, sollten sie verärgert sein."

„Ich habe es versucht. Aber es geht nicht. Zugegeben, das Geschehene ist eigenartig, aber irgendwie auch menschlich."

„Hören Sie auf damit!", zischte er sie an.

Hermine aber reckte unbeirrt ihr Kinn in die Höhe.

„Sie haben Recht. Es ist ja nur beinahe passiert. Trotzdem schulden Sie mir eine Erklärung für den Vorfall, Snape."

Er lachte bitter auf. „Das ist absolut lächerlich. Ich schulde Ihnen ebenso wenig etwas wie Sie mir." Seine Haltung versteifte sich und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass er sich unwohl fühlte.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie forsch. „Ha! Das denke ich nicht. Immerhin ..."

„Ersparen Sie mir das", unterbrach er sie in warnendem Ton. „Ich war dabei. Und ich möchte nicht weiter darüber reden, solange Sie sich weigern, es als Fehler zu betrachten. Einen Fehler, den ich begangen habe."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an, während er sich angestrengt die Schläfen massierte. Sollte das tatsächlich ein Eingeständnis seinerseits sein?

Müde schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Warum sind Sie nur so stur? Sie verleugnen es nicht - nicht eindeutig jedenfalls. Aber so recht zugeben können Sie es auch nicht."

Er funkelte sie mit zornigen Augen an. „Was, Granger? Was wollen Sie von mir hören? Es lässt sich nicht ändern. Und es darf auch nie wieder zu so einem Vorfall kommen."

„Exakt. Trotzdem will ich die Wahrheit über das, was zuvor beinahe passiert wäre, wissen. Sie hätten es abstreiten können, als ich Sie danach gefragt habe. Doch Sie haben es nicht getan. Und genau das sagt mir, dass weit mehr dahintersteckt, als ich im ersten Moment vermutet hätte."

Seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten unübersehbar. „Ist das so?"

„Allerdings. Sie scheinen mir niemand zu sein, der sich einfach mal so zu einem derartigen Verhalten hinreißen lässt. Nicht jemand wie Sie, Snape. Dafür sind Sie zu diszipliniert."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl. Noch immer zitterten ihre Hände, doch es war ihr gleich, dass er ihre Nervosität sehen konnte, denn so wie er sie anstarrte, ging es ihm nicht viel besser.

„Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Snape antwortete nicht. Erst dann, als ihre Frage bedrückend im Raum hing, nickte er.

Hermine stammelte peinlich berührt ein „Gute Nacht Professor" hervor und ließ ihn alleine zurück.


	11. Niederlagen und Lektionen

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 11

Niederlagen und Lektionen

„Wie läuft es mit Draco?"

Snape kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Seit dem Sommer wendet er sich mehr und mehr von mir ab."

„Vielleicht setzt du ihn zu sehr unter Druck."

Angewidert von dieser Bemerkung verzog der dunkle Zauberer die Mundwinkel. „Das muss ein Scherz sein, Schulleiter, den ich in Anbetracht der Umstände nicht gutheißen kann."

„Keineswegs, Severus. Er hat dich immer bewundert, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

Snape schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „In letzter Zeit mangelt es ihm offenbar an Respekt."

„Er ist ein Teenager, so wie du damals. Muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern?"

Mahnend und voller Erwartung zugleich blickte der Schulleiter den Lehrer an. Doch der antwortete nicht. Stattdessen sah er abwesend aus dem Fenster neben Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

Der alte Mann nippte nachdenklich an seinem Tee und stellte dann mit zittrigen Händen die Tasse vor sich ab.

„Du kannst es schaffen, Severus. Du musst."

Snape wirbelte herum und starrte ihn an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

„Das haben Sie sich fein ausgedacht, nicht wahr? Ist Ihnen vielleicht schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich das nicht länger tun möchte? Ich habe genug für Sie geblutet, Schulleiter."

„Mag sein", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Er wird es nicht tun. Das heißt, du musst es für ihn tun. Du musst mich töten."

Snape seufzte und stützte wie verloren den Kopf in die Hände.

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn stillschweigend. Doch erst nach einer Weile setzte er zu sprechen an. „Hast du schon Fortschritte in Bezug auf Miss Grangers Temperament gemacht?"

Snape hustete vor Überraschung und fiel fast vom Stuhl, als er das hörte. Dass der Schulleiter ihm nach den Schwierigkeiten, die er mit Draco hatte, auch noch sein Versagen mit Miss Granger auf die Nase binden konnte, hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, ein unschuldiges Gesicht aufzusetzen. Dann räusperte er sich, ohne seinen Vorgesetzten eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Sie steht noch immer unter Schock. Der Tod ihrer Eltern hat die Situation nicht gerade leichter gemacht."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Warum so vorwurfsvoll, Severus?"

Snape antwortete nicht. Seine zornigen Augen aber, die starr auf den Tisch gerichtet waren, verhießen nichts Gutes.

„Harry braucht sie. Wir müssen zusehen, Miss Granger vorzubereiten."

Snape hob den Kopf. „Wir?", fragte er trocken. „Bisher hatte ich das Vergnügen, mich ihr zu widmen. Auf Ihre Anweisung hin, Schulleiter."

Dumbledore nickte in Gedanken und strich mit den Fingern über seinen Bart. „Und ich bin mir sicher, du hast deine Arbeit gut gemacht."

Snape schnaubte unbeeindruckt, entgegnete aber nichts dazu. Er hatte genug davon, ständig seinen Kopf hinhalten zu müssen. Und ganz besonders jetzt, nachdem ihm dieser Beinahe-Vorfall zu schaffen machte, wollte er nichts weiter als Dumbledore den Rücken zukehren und nie wieder zurückkommen.

xxx

Hermine konnte nicht klar denken. Sie wusste, dass sie sich furchtbar über das aufregen sollte, was sie mit Snape erlebt hatte. Alleine die Vorstellung, von ihm geküsst zu werden, war sonderbar, wenn nicht sogar widerwärtig. Doch so sehr sie auch aufgebracht sein wollte, so konnte sie es nicht. Sein Blick, die Verwirrung, die in seinen sonst so unergründlichen Augen gelegen hatte, hatte ihr den Rest gegeben.

Warum nur hatte sie keine Abscheu vor ihm gehabt, als er ihr so nahe gekommen war? Beim letzten Mal, als er sie bedroht hatte, hatte es sich angefühlt, als würde ihr Herz stehenbleiben. Diesmal war es vollkommen anders gewesen.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie sich an seine immerwährende Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte? So eigenartig es auch sein mochte, so musste sie sich doch eingestehen, dass sie sich gänzlich in ihm getäuscht hatte. Immerhin war er nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern für sie da gewesen und hatte sich ihr bis zu einem gewissen Punkt geöffnet.

„Ich muss verrückt sein", sagte sie zu sich selbst, als sie spät in der Nacht vor dem Spiegel im Mädchenklo stand. „Völlig verrückt."

Warum hatte sie nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen, ihn von sich zu schieben? Warum hatte sie still gehalten, als sie sich so nahe gekommen waren? Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr mit Sicherheit sagen, wer sich auf wen zubewegt hatte. Fest stand jedenfalls, dass sie Snape von einer weitaus anderen Seite kennen gelernt hatte, als sie je für möglich gehalten hätte: sie war ihm gefährlich nahe gekommen. Und sie hatte es zugelassen.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach einer sehr unruhigen und nachdenklichen Nacht, sah es in ihrem Inneren nicht viel besser aus. Doch sie wusste, dass sie weitermachen musste. Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt. Auch dann nicht, wenn im Moment alles ziemlich desolat auf sie wirkte.

Die Ermordung ihrer Eltern hatte sie, trotz all dem Kummer und dem Schmerz, wachgerüttelt. Für sie würde sie kämpfen; ihren Tod notfalls sogar rächen. Und natürlich für Harry. Ja, sogar für Ron, auch dann, wenn er im Moment ein ziemlicher Idiot war.

Nachdem sie sich frisch gemacht hatte, eilte sie hinunter in die große Halle. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie vor allen anderen beim Frühstück sein und es noch vor dem Eintreffen der Lehrer wieder beenden können.

Hoffnungsvoll, in Gedanken immer noch bei dem letzten Vorfall mit Snape, sauste Hermine um die Ecke und stieß gegen einen festen Widerstand, der sie zurückprallen ließ und unsanft gegen die Mauer zu ihrer Linken drückte. In ihrem Eifer hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, dass noch jemand anders in diesem Gang unterwegs gewesen war.

Erschrocken hob sie den Kopf und blickte in zwei leuchtende Augen, die sie mindestens ebenso überrascht anblinzelten.

„Professor Dumbledore."

„Miss Granger."

„Es – es tut mir leid. Ich war nicht ganz bei mir."

„Oh, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen deswegen. Mir ging es nicht anders, als ich um diese Ecke geschlendert bin."

Sie grinste verlegen zu ihm hinauf. „Tja, wer hätte das gedacht, nicht wahr?"

„Allerdings."

„Gut." Etwas unbeholfen räusperte sie sich. „Ich werde dann mal weitergehen ... Diesmal mit offenen Augen."

Hermine brachte ein unsicheres Lächeln über die Lippen und hoffte inständig, dass der alte Mann sie ziehen lassen würde. Im Moment war ihr so gar nicht nach Reden zumute. Jedenfalls nicht mit Dumbledore, weil sie ehrlich gesagt ziemlich sauer auf ihn war.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Miss Granger", verkündete er fröhlich. „Aber bitte, bleiben Sie doch auf ein Wort. Ich werde soeben das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie mir etwas sagen wollen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine biss sich hart auf die Zunge, als er sie auffordernd über den Rand seiner Brille ansah. Am liebsten hätte sie sich an Ort und Stelle in Luft aufgelöst.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Dumbledore nickte. „Schießen Sie los, solange wir die Möglichkeit dazu haben."

Einmal mehr hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass die ganze Welt Kopf stand. Genügte es etwa nicht, dass Snape sich so eigenartig verhalten hatte? Musste jetzt auch noch Dumbledore damit anfangen, durchzudrehen?

Sichtlich betreten schob sie sich eine lose Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ja, eigentlich haben Sie Recht", gestand sie leise. „Es gibt da tatsächlich etwas, das ich schon seit einer Weile mit mir herumtrage."

Dumbledore nickte aufmunternd. „Nur zu. Wer weiß, wann wir wieder so jung zusammenkommen."

Hermine senkte den Blick auf seinen langen Bart, verkniff sich aber ihren Kommentar. Dann sah sie wieder auf.

„Sir, darf ich offen mit Ihnen reden?"

Dumbledore starrte sie mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen in den Boden. „Das überlasse ich ganz Ihnen, Miss Granger."

Nur wenig ermutigt holte sie Luft. „Also gut. Warum haben Sie ausgerechnet Professor Snape gebeten, mich zu unterweisen?"

Er legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. „Hat Severus nicht mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen?"

„Doch, natürlich. Nur eben nicht sehr ausführlich."

„Ah", gab er amüsiert von sich. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Es liegt nicht gerade in seiner Natur, aus sich herauszugehen, um Smalltalk zu führen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine wollte laut auflachen, besann sich aber in letzter Sekunde eines Besseren. Verlegen räusperte sie sich. „Genau das ist es. Er ist nicht gerade sehr gesprächig, aber ich für meinen Teil habe die Sachen gern geklärt, wissen Sie?"

Mit Vorsicht beobachtete sie die Mine ihres Schulleiters. Als er jedoch noch immer gelassen auf sie hinab lächelte, stieg der Ärger schlagartig in ihr hoch.

„Professor, um ehrlich zu sein, hat die Tatsache, dass ich ohne mein Wissen in Ihre Pläne mit hineingezogen wurde, für einige Verwirrung gesorgt. Auf beiden Seiten, würde ich sagen."

Dumbledore legte den Kopf schief, entgegnete aber erst einmal nichts darauf. Nach etlichen Sekunden der Stille antwortete er endlich.

„Miss Granger, ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, das kann ich durchaus nachvollziehen. Doch leider sah ich mich gezwungen, Ihnen unter die Arme zu greifen."

Hermine sackte die Kinnlade nach unten. „Das ist wohl ein Scherz."

„Keineswegs. Ihr Verhalten Mr. Malfoy gegenüber hat mir deutlich gezeigt, dass Sie sich viel zu schnell aus der Fassung bringen lassen."

„Und deswegen haben Sie Snape damit beauftragt, mich nachsitzen zu lassen?"

Er hob seine Brauen und starrte sie eindringlich an.

„Professor Snape, Miss Granger. Ich habe Severus damit beauftragt, Sie zu unterweisen, weil er der Beste auf seinem Gebiet ist."

„Sie meinen wohl eher, weil er bedingungslos das tut, was Sie von ihm verlangen."

„Ich gebe zu, dass er die Fähigkeit besitzt, sehr überzeugend auf Menschen einzuwirken."

„Ha!", stieß sie aufgebracht aus. „Die Fähigkeit, Menschen eiskalt zu bedrohen, trifft es eher."

„Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie diesen Eindruck gewonnen haben, doch wie ich bereits sagte, ist er der Beste in seinem Fach."

„Aber das können Sie nicht machen. Ich will das nicht länger tun!"

„Dann geben Sie Harry also auf?"

„Was? Nein!"

Er schüttelte gemächlich den Kopf. „Überlegen Sie sich gut, was Sie tun wollen, Miss Granger. Tom kämpft mit unfairen Methoden und wir können ihm nur Einhalt gebieten, wenn wir es ihm gleichtun."

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

„Wir müssen jede Waffe gegen ihn verwenden, die wir haben. Severus ist unsere wirkungsvollste. Und nur er kann Ihnen helfen, sich zu zügeln."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Seit unserem ersten Schuljahr sind Harry, Ron und ich wunderbar ohne fremde Hilfe ausgekommen."

„Das bestreite ich gar nicht. Doch wenn Sie Harry weiterhin unterstützen möchten, müssen Sie sich darauf vorbereiten, irgendwann ganz auf sich allein gestellt zu sein. Vielleicht werden Sie und Ihre Freunde nicht immer in der Nähe des anderen sein. Vielleicht werden Sie in einen Kampf verwickelt und getrennt. Verstehen Sie das?"

Hermine hatte sich so etwas Ähnliches schon seit geraumer Zeit gedacht. Warum sollte Dumbledore sonst auch so viel Energie darauf verwenden, Harry Privatunterricht zu geben? Dennoch wollte sie sich nicht so einfach damit abfinden, in die undurchschaubaren Vorhaben ihres Schulleiters mit hineingezogen zu werden.

„Das mag ja sein, Professor. Aber ich verstehe nicht, was Snape damit zu tun haben soll. Ehrlich! Was für einen Sinn kann es haben, ausgerechnet ihn dazu zu bringen, mich zu unterweisen, wo er doch offensichtlich nichts davon hält. Er tut es ausschließlich für Sie. Aber Sie sollten wissen, dass wir extreme Schwierigkeiten miteinander haben."

Hermine spürte, dass ihr langsam die Puste ausging, weil sie sich derart in ihren Ärger hineinsteigerte und so holte sie tief Luft.

„Glauben Sie mir, das war noch viel zu milde ausgedrückt, denn im Grunde genommen kommen wir überhaupt nicht miteinander klar. Er kann mich nicht leiden und ich ihn nicht. Das macht die Zusammenarbeit äußerst kompliziert. Und um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich da nicht länger mitmachen."

Dumbledore blinzelte sie ruhig an. „Warum so aufgebracht, Miss Granger?"

Sie schnaubte. „Können Sie sich das nicht denken?"

„Ich habe schon viel gesehen. Trotzdem ist es hin und wieder schwer, sich in die Lage eines anderen Menschen zu versetzen, ohne dabei seine Gedanken zu lesen."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Sehen Sie? Wollen Sie mir nicht auf die Sprünge helfen? Nein?"

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich es anders ausdrücken soll, Professor."

„Verstehe. Hat Severus vielleicht etwas getan, das Sie nicht wollten?"

Hermine überlegte angestrengt. Es hatte unzählige Situationen gegeben, in denen sie Snape am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen wäre. Doch je länger sie nachdachte, umso weniger konnte sie die Schuld für die Vorkommnisse allein auf ihn abwälzen.

Zugegeben, das war sehr eigenartig. Und es ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Was sie Dumbledore über ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Snape gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit. Snape und sie waren wie Feuer und Wasser, wenn sie aufeinanderprallten. Dennoch sorgten die Bilder in ihrem Kopf für Verwirrung.

Hatte sie ihn nicht zuerst provoziert? Selbst als er sie auf seinen Tisch gepinnt hatte, war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass er sie nicht verletzen wollte. Genaugenommen war es ihm hinterher eher peinlich gewesen. Außerdem hatte er sich dafür entschuldigt. Auch bei der Sache mit der Ohrfeige war sie ausgerastet, nicht er.

Belämmert schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein."

Dumbledore nickte. Er wirkte sichtlich erleichtert, was die eigenartigen Gefühle in Bezug auf die Erlebnisse mit Snape, die derart ungut in Hermines Magengegend lagen, nur noch festigte.

„Gut. Ich denke, ich muss mich jetzt leider von Ihnen verabschieden. Es liegen harte Zeiten vor uns, Miss Granger. Achten Sie auf sich. Und meine Grüße an Severus, wenn Sie ihn vor mir sehen."

Hermine schluckte. „Ja, Sir."

Damit war der Schulleiter auch schon verschwunden.

xxx

„Harry?"

„Hmmm?"

„Kannst du mal kurz dein Buch aus der Hand legen? Ich muss mit dir reden."

Obwohl sie sich bemüht hatte, nicht zu vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, konnte sie doch erkennen, dass etwas Kalkulierendes in seinem Blick lag, als er sie über den Rand seiner Brille anlugte, fast so, wie Dumbldedore es getan hatte, als er sich auf das unangenehme Gespräch über ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Snape eingelassen hatte.

Nur widerwillig klappte er das Buch zu und ließ es in seiner Schultasche verschwinden.

Hermine setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum und verschränkte Arme und Beine ineinander.

„Dein Unterricht mit Dumbledore, wie läuft der so?"

Er kratzte sich am Kinn. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach etwas, das uns hilft, Voldemort zu zerstören."

„Das weiß ich, Harry. Aber habt ihr denn schon Fortschritte gemacht?"

Harry blinzelte. „Warum fragst du?"

Seufzend senkte sie den Blick in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer hinein. „Weil ich sicher gehen will, ob er irgendwas plant."

„Und? Wäre das so ungewöhnlich?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht für Dumbledore. Aber mir gefällt ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er uns Informationen vorenthält."

Plötzlich wirkte Harry hellwach. Er setzte sich auf und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Mione, glaubst du das wirklich?"

Sie nickte.

„Und wieso sollte er das tun?"

Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber es beunruhigt mich."

Harry streckte sich. „Weißt du, vielleicht solltest du dir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Er wird schon wissen, was er tut."

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Ich meine, sieh ihn dir an. Er wirkt in letzter Zeit nicht gerade wie er selbst. Im Gegenteil. Er wirkt auf mich alt und geschwächt."

„Er ist alt."

„Schon. Nur neulich, als ich ihm begegnet bin, wirkte er besorgt."

„Er ist der Schulleiter, Hermine. Hogwarts ist kein Kindergarten. Ist es da wirklich ein Wunder, wenn er sich Sorgen macht?"

„Nein. Das meine ich auch gar nicht. Ich dachte eher daran, dass er vielleicht gar nicht weiß, was er tut. Er weiß nicht weiter."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Verstehe ich dich richtig? Du denkst, dass der mächtigste Zauberer der heutigen Zeit keinen Plan hat? Und trotzdem versucht er, mich darauf vorzubereiten, Voldemort zu zerstören?"

Hermine seufzte niedergeschmettert. „Es wäre doch immerhin möglich, dass er im Dunkeln tappt und niemand davon wissen soll."

„Vielleicht. Aber wir reden hier von Dumbledore."

„Ich weiß."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist verrückt, Hermine. Was genau hat dich denn auf diesen Gedanken gebracht?"

„Snape."

„Was?"

„Ja. Hör zu, Harry. Ich weiß, dass das eigenartig klingt. Aber nachdem ich so viel Zeit mit Snape verbracht habe, habe ich mir einfach Gedanken gemacht. Er tut was Dumbledore von ihm verlangt, obwohl er nicht immer seiner Meinung zu sein scheint."

„Das ist nur ein Grund mehr, ihm nicht zu trauen. Wenn er tut, was Dumbledore will, lässt er sich auch genauso gut von Voldemort um den Finger wickeln."

„Vielleicht."

„Bitte? Du weißt doch, dass er ein Todesser ist."

„Er war einer, Harry. Bis er angefangen hat, für Dumbledore zu spionieren."

„Aber du weißt, dass man nicht einfach aufhört, ein Todesser zu sein."

„Und warum sollte Dumbledore ihm dann trauen? Er will, dass Snape und ich miteinander auskommen. Er soll mich unterweisen. Und Dumbledore will, dass ich ihm vertraue."

Harry riss wütend die Augen auf. „Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst! Du kannst Snape nicht trauen."

„Aber Dumbledore will es so. Du weißt doch, was Lupin und Mr. Weasley gesagt haben ..."

„Nur weil sie sich von Snape einlullen lassen, werde ich nicht dasselbe tun."

„Vielleicht musst du das auch gar nicht. Ich will ja nur sagen, dass du nicht immer diesen Hass auf ihn haben solltest, weil dein Vater genauso war."

„Halte meinen Vater da raus, Hermine."

„Gut", entgegnete sie giftig. „Wenn du es so willst, werde ich das tun. Trotzdem werde ich weiterhin mit Snape zusammenarbeiten."

„Arbeiten? Woran denn?"

„An meinem Temperament. Und das alles nur, weil ich Draco eine gescheuert habe."

„Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Ach nein? Der Kerl hatte es verdient. Aber dein lieber Dumbledore ist da anscheinend anderer Ansicht, sonst hätte er wohl kaum Snape auf mich angesetzt."

Langsam aber sicher wurde es Hermine zu bunt. Sie stand auf und stampfte energisch mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

Harry sah unbeholfen zu ihr hinauf. „Du bist wohl verrückt geworden!"

„Wer weiß! Frag doch mal Dumbledore. Vielleicht wird er es dir erzählen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, weil ich glaube, dass ich langsam durchdrehe."

Schwer atmend und mit Tränen in den Augen drehte sie sich um und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Kaminsims.

„Hermine ..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eines Tages alles so kompliziert werden würde, Harry."

Er schob seine Hände durch die Haare. „Hermine, es tut mir leid. So war das nicht gemeint."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie säuerlich. Dann fuhr sie herum uns sah ihn zornig an. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum Ron so ein Idiot geworden ist. Er sollte hier sein, bei uns. Und er sollte uns verdammt noch mal beistehen, anstatt sich mit dieser einfältigen Kuh abzugeben."

Harry seufzte, als ihm zu dämmern schien, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Ja, das sollte er", gab er offen zu. „Aber weißt du, die Zeiten ändern sich. Ich glaube nicht, dass er unsere Freundschaft verraten wird. Wir haben schon zu viel zusammen durchgemacht, falls du das vergessen hast. Auch Ron wird das früher oder später begreifen. Es liegt ihm viel daran, sich für das Gute einzusetzen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er genug von Lavender hat. Erst gestern hat er wieder einmal betont, dass sie sehr anstrengend ist."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Erwähne bloß nicht ihren Namen."

„Werde ich nicht. Wenn du willst, nie wieder."

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen konnte sie wieder lächeln. Warum wusste sie selbst nicht so genau. Und dennoch hatte sie für einen winzigen Moment das Gefühl, dass vielleicht irgendwann, wenn Voldemort besiegt wäre und der Krieg hinter ihnen läge, alles gut werden würde. Sie wollte sich nichts vormachen, schließlich war ihr Leben alles andere als einfach. Ihr war auch bewusst, dass es naiv war, einfach zu glauben, alles würde ein gutes Ende nehmen. Doch vielleicht war es genau das was sie jetzt brauchten: Zuversicht. Und den Glauben an ihre Freundschaft.

xxx

Während der nächsten Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gab Hermine sich Mühe, Snape keine allzu große Beachtung zu schenken. Sie konzentrierte sich vielmehr darauf, seinem Unterricht zu folgen, um ihm ja keine Gelegenheit zu bieten, negativ vor ihm aufzufallen. Snape selbst schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. Selbst dann, als sie einmal alle Vorsicht vergaß und übereifrig ihren Finger in die Luft streckte, nahm er keinerlei Notiz von ihr und fuhr fort, als wäre sie überhaupt nicht da. Hermine war es nur recht so. Eigenartiger Weise hatte sie gar keine Lust, mit ihm darüber zu reden, was da beinahe zwischen ihnen geschehen wäre.

Als dann ihr nächster Termin bei ihm anstand, war es nicht viel anders. Etwas verunsichert und mit dem altbekannten mulmigen Gefühl betrat sie Snapes Büro und war erleichtert, als er wie üblich an seinem Schreibtisch saß und die Nase tief über ein Blatt Pergament gebeugt hatte, auf dem er eifrig herum kritzelte.

Ohne aufzublicken forderte er sie auf, sich zu setzen. Hermine gehorchte und starrte schweigend auf Snapes Hand, die sich flott über das Pergament bewegte. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen; die Situation war einfach zu seltsam.

Mindestens zehn Minuten verbrachte sie so auf ihrem Platz, während er weiter damit beschäftigt war, drauflos zu schreiben, bis er endlich den Federkiel weglegte und den Kopf hob.

Sofort wurde sie von seinen funkelnden schwarzen Augen in die Mangel genommen, die ihr den Eindruck vermittelten, er würde sie wieder einmal damit auseinander nehmen.

„Sie hatten eine Unterhaltung mit Professor Dumbledore", sagte er kühl.

Hermine schluckte mit trockener Kehle.

„Ja."

Er kniff kaum merklich die Augen zusammen und sofort bereute sie, dass sie den Mund überhaupt geöffnet hatte.

„Gut."

Voller Erwartung blickte sie ihn an. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel.

„Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das geschehen würde, Miss Granger."

Mit all ihrem Mut nickte sie. „Verstehe."

Snape setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Wirklich? Wie überaus informativ."

Spätestens jetzt läuteten ihre Alarmglocken. „Verzeihung?", brachte sie vorsichtig hervor.

Langsam lehnte er sich nach vorne und faltete die Finger auf dem Tisch ineinander. Ob das ein gutes Zeichen war, wusste Hermine selbst nicht, also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten.

Es schien sich ewig hinzuziehen, bis er endlich den Mund aufklappte, um zu sprechen. „Nun, aufgrund unserer gemeinsamen Situation dachte ich, dass Sie mir vielleicht etwas mehr darüber verraten würden."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Oh. Sie meinen, von meinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore?"

Snape rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen. „Nein, Miss Granger, von Ihrem letzten Gespräch mit Mr. Potter."

Hätte er nicht weitergesprochen, wären ihr mit Sicherheit die Pupillen herausgefallen.

„Natürlich rede ich von Ihrer Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore", stellte er scharf klar. „Muss ich mich noch deutlicher ausdrücken?"

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, Professor."

Hermine hatte noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen, da fuhr er schon fort. „Also?"

„Nun ja, wir haben über meine Unterweisung bei Ihnen gesprochen. Darüber, dass ich nicht mit seiner Methode einverstanden bin. Und auch darüber, dass Sie und ich Schwierigkeiten miteinander haben."

„Hmmm", brummte er nachdenklich. „War das alles?"

Sie zuckte verunsichert mit den Schultern. „Im Großen und Ganzen schon. Was wollen Sie denn noch wissen?"

Snape lehnte sich demonstrativ zu ihr vor und sah sie tief und durchdringend an. „Alles was ich wissen muss."

Hermine hatte aufgehört zu atmen. Da war er wieder: dieser Duft, der sie ganz verrückt machte. Alles in ihr schien sich zu drehen.

„Miss Granger, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was für eine Einschätzung Sie von unseren gemeinsamen Stunden bekommen haben", murmelte er süßlich zwischen seinen dünnen Lippen hervor, sodass sie fröstelte. „Denken Sie, dass wir Fortschritte gemacht haben?"

Sie starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich – ich weiß nicht."

Snape schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Das dachte ich mir. Verzeihen Sie mir diese Bemerkung, aber Sie sind noch lange nicht so weit, dass wir das beenden können."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich würde Sie nur zu gerne entlassen, Miss Granger. Die Zeit, die ich für meine Tätigkeiten zur Verfügung habe, reicht leider nicht aus, um genug Informationen zu sammeln. Je länger ich also hier mit Ihnen gefangen bin, umso weniger bin ich für andere Dinge von Nutzen."

Hermine schluckte schwer getroffen. „Was wollen Sie denn von mir hören, Snape? Dass ich Dumbledore von den Ereignissen erzählt habe, die sich zwischen uns abgespielt haben? Halten Sie mich wirklich für so naiv?"

Auf seinem Gesicht tauchte ein unliebsames Grinsen auf. „Das liegt ganz bei Ihnen."

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Dasselbe hat Dumbledore auch gesagt."

„Dann verstehen Sie ja, wovon ich rede", knurrte er sie an.

„Wozu sollte ich Ihnen das überhaupt sagen? Sie wüssten ja nicht einmal, ob es die Wahrheit wäre."

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken."

Hermine starrte ihn sprachlos an.

„Und?"

Verbittert schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich habe ihm nichts verraten. Schließlich geht es ja darum, Ihnen zu vertrauen, Snape. Und Vertrauen beruht nun mal auf Gegenseitigkeit."

Er nickte andächtig. „Exakt."

Noch während Hermine einen Sinn hinter allem suchte, erhob er sich langsam von seinem Stuhl und glättete mit den Händen seinen Umhang. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und blickte von oben auf sie hinab.

„Bravo, Miss Granger. Endlich haben Sie dazugelernt."


	12. Zwei wie Feuer und Wasser

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 12

Zwei wie Feuer und Wasser

Völlig von Sinnen sprang Hermine auf die Beine. Sie war aufgeregt und erstaunt zugleich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie in Bezug auf ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Snape einen Fortschritt erzielt hatte. Trotzdem gefiel ihr nicht, was er dazu geäußert hatte.

„Wie können Sie so etwas nur sagen?", fragte sie verblüfft. „Nachdem so viel zwischen uns geschehen ist, fällt es mir schwer, Ihnen überhaupt etwas zu glauben. Die Sache mit dem Vertrauen ist also noch nicht geklärt."

Snape ließ seine Arme sinken, als hätte er nichts vor ihr zu befürchten. Im Gegenteil: eigentlich schien er sich ganz gut über ihre Aufregung zu amüsieren. Abgesehen davon stand er ihr gegenüber reglos auf seinem Platz und blickte auf sie hinunter. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war unmissverständlich mit einer Mischung aus Sarkasmus und Langeweile durchzogen.

„Ist das so?", bemerkte er steif.

„Ja." Sie seufzte tief. „Ich soll Ihnen vertrauen, Professor, nicht wahr?"

Snape nickte kaum merklich. „Das ist die Absicht."

„Sehen Sie? Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal, wer Sie eigentlich sind. Sie hätten mich neulich beinahe geküsst."

Seine Brauen zogen sich eng in der Mitte zusammen und er wirkte, als würde er abwägen, was er darauf antworten sollte. Hermine aber setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und umrundete den Tisch.

Snape sah plötzlich alarmiert aus. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine dünnen Lippen vibrierten.

Er öffnete den Mund. „Miss Granger. Ich muss Sie bitten, stehenzubleiben."

Hermine aber ignorierte ihn und machte einen letzten Schritt auf ihn zu. Erst dann hielt sie an.

Nur eine Handbreit von seinem versteiften schwarzen Körper entfernt blieb sie stehen und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Ich habe mich komplett in Ihnen getäuscht", sagte sie gedankenverloren. „Sie sind anders als ich all die Jahre dachte."

Sie sah, dass er hart schluckte und fasste neuen Mut. Snape so überrumpelt zu sehen war eine Seltenheit. Sein Brustkorb bebte angestrengt. Sein ganzer Körper schien gegen etwas anzukämpfen, das er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Sogar sein fahles Gesicht hatte einen Hauch Farbe angenommen.

Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine. Seine Augen blitzten auf; er zuckte zusammen. Hermine aber hatte schon damit gerechnet.

„Wer sind Sie, Professor Snape?", fragte sie unbeirrt und eigentümlich sanft zugleich.

Sie konnte seine Hand unter ihrer spüren, die sich fest an seine Seite drückte, als würde er nur darauf warten, dass Sie wieder von ihm abließ. Seine Finger waren kühl und verschwitzt zugleich, ein deutliches Zeichen für sein aufgewühltes Inneres.

Hatte er etwa Angst vor ihr?

„Sagen Sie es mir", forderte sie. „Wer sind Sie?"

Endlich schien sich etwas in ihm zu regen. Er entzog ihr ruckartig seine Hand und wich einen Schritt zurück in Richtung Wand, wo er sich offensichtlich deutlich wohler fühlte und sofort zu alter Form auflief.

„Ich bin genau der, der ich vorgebe zu sein", sagte er zornig.

Hermine schüttelte unbeirrt den Kopf. „Nein. Sind Sie nicht. Sie wollen nur, dass die Menschen Angst vor Ihnen haben, damit Sie ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen müssen."

Snape schnaubte wortlos.

„Wie soll ich Ihnen vertrauen, wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wer Sie wirklich sind?", fragte Hermine weiter, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Die Vene, die für gewöhnlich so gut geschützt unter seinem Kragen verschwand, pochte nun deutlich. Er blinzelte.

Hermine spürte einen Triumph. Für einen Moment lang wirkte er unsicher, doch sofort darauf hatte er sich wieder gefasst.

„Warum haben Sie Dumbledore nicht die Wahrheit erzählt, obwohl Sie mir nicht trauen?", fragte er zwischen seinen eng zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor.

„Die Wahrheit?"

„Was hier passiert ist. Was ich getan habe."

Hermine legte fragend die Stirn in Falten, doch noch ehe sie antworten konnte, fuhr er fort.

„Es wäre die Gelegenheit gewesen, mich anzukreiden, Miss Granger."

Diesmal war sie es, die irritiert war. „Aber es ist nichts geschehen", sagte sie leise.

Er lachte bitter auf; ein kehliges, fieses Lachen. „Nein?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seine Brauen sausten in die Höhe.

„Sind Sie sicher?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. Der Blick, der auf seinem Gesicht lag, erinnerte sie nur zu gut daran, wie es gewesen war, als er sie aufgefordert hatte, ihn zu schlagen. Und natürlich waren noch andere Dinge passiert, die sie verstört hatten. Wieso hätte sie sonst so viel Zeit damit verbringen sollen, darüber nachzudenken? Doch trotz allem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es richtig war, es Dumbledore zu verschweigen.

„Das war etwas Persönliches, Snape, was nur Sie und mich etwas angeht."

Kopfschüttelnd senkte er den Blick und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Sekunden der Stille vergingen, erst dann sah er sie wieder an.

„Denken Sie wirklich, dass das so ist? Haben Sie vergessen, was für eine Aufgabe ich habe? Selbst dann, wenn Sie nicht sicher sein können, wer oder was ich wirklich bin, so bin ich doch für Sie verantwortlich, Miss Granger."

„Weil Sie mein Lehrer sind", stellte sie trocken fest.

„Exakt. Sie sind meine Schutzbefohlene."

Hermine reckte stolz ihr Kinn in die Höhe. „Und?"

Mit einem Mal sah er wütend aus. „Und?", wiederholte er mahnend. „Miss Granger, gibt es Ihnen da nicht zu denken, dass ich mich beinahe vergessen habe? Dass ich mich an Sie gedrückt habe? Ich hatte Ihren Hals zwischen meinen Fingern. Und Ihren Körper unter mir. Und das ist noch längst nicht alles."

So langsam dämmerte Hermine, dass er Recht hatte. Moralisch gesehen jedenfalls. Doch es war ihr gleich. Sie hatte genug davon, sich wie ein rohes Ei behandeln zu lassen. Sie war kein Kind mehr. Sie hatte ihre Eltern verloren und das zeigte ihr noch deutlicher, dass sie erwachsen werden musste. Vor allem aber hatte sie sich nicht gegen ihren Professor zur Wehr gesetzt und sich auch nicht ernsthaft von ihm bedroht gefühlt. Im Gegenteil: sie selbst hatte ihn mehrmals herausgefordert.

Vorsichtig wollte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen, um die Sache endlich zu klären, doch er hob die Hand und so blieb sie wo sie war.

„Wie gesagt, das geht nur Sie und mich etwas an", bestätigte sie gefestigt.

Erstaunt legte er den Kopf schief und wartete was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Sie sind ein seltsamer Mensch, Snape. Es ist kein Wunder, dass fast jeder Angst vor Ihnen hat. Aber Sie haben mich nie verletzt. Im Gegenteil: ich habe zugeschlagen. Und auch dann, wenn Sie mich herausgefordert haben, so hätte ich mich doch besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen, genauso wie Sie es mir beigebracht haben. Außerdem waren Sie für mich da, als meine Eltern gestorben sind. Das werde ich Ihnen nicht vergessen."

„Miss Granger, das alles habe ich getan, weil es von mir verlangt wurde."

„Das leuchtet mir ein. Dumbledore weiß vielleicht nicht immer, was er tut. Aber als er Sie auf mich angesetzt hat, hätte er keinen besseren Mann dafür finden können. Das ist mir jetzt klar geworden. Sie haben sich mir sogar geöffnet, wenn auch auf sehr eigentümliche Weise."

Wieder einmal schluckte er und Hermine ahnte, dass er nicht so recht weiter wusste.

„Es war unvermeidlich, nicht wahr?", setzte sie gedankenverloren nach. „Wenn zwei Menschen, die so unterschiedlich und willensstark sind, aufeinanderprallen, kann das nur in einer Katastrophe enden."

Als er nicht antwortete, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Warum haben Sie bloß solche Angst davor, mit mir zu reden?", fragte sie dann.

Er stutzte. „Pardon?"

„Ich kann es Ihnen ansehen, Snape. Sie zittern. Es kommt mir fast vor, als hätten Sie Angst vor meiner Person."

Die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen kam plötzlich deutlich zum Vorschein. „Das ist nicht wahr."

„Tatsächlich? Warum sind Sie dann zurück gewichen, als ich Ihre Hand genommen habe?"

„Ich – ich weiß es nicht. Es ist einfach passiert."

„Sie machen sich selbst etwas vor, Snape. Geben Sie es zu. Sie haben Angst. Angst davor, dass Sie die Kontrolle über eine Situation verlieren könnten, habe ich Recht?"

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, war er auch schon mit einem Satz auf sie zugesprungen.

„Halten Sie den Mund!", herrschte er sie an, noch während er sich bedrohlich tief über sie beugte, ohne sie dabei zu berühren. „Sie gehen eindeutig zu weit, Granger."

„Mag sein", flüsterte sie leise und senkte betreten den Blick auf seine bebende Brust.

Selbst dann, wenn sie sich nicht vor ihm fürchtete, so war sie doch überrascht von seinen unberechenbaren Handlungen und der Geschwindigkeit, mit der er sich fortbewegen konnte.

Sekunden vergingen und je länger sie nachdachte, umso stiller und bedrückender wurde es zwischen ihnen.

Ein kühler Schauder erfasste Hermine. Erneut waren sie sich ungewöhnlich nahe, ohne dass sie sich erklären konnte, wie es nur immer zu diesen Situationen kam.

„Zwei wie Feuer und Wasser", murmelte sie unbedacht vor sich hin.

„Was, Granger?"

„Ach nichts."

Sie konnte seinen aufgewühlten Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und seinen vertrauten Duft riechen. Keiner von beiden wagte es mehr, sich zu bewegen, bis Snape sich schließlich aufrichtete.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen."

Hermine nickte. „Ja, Sir. Vielleicht sollte ich das. Aber zuerst möchte ich, dass Sie mir eine Frage beantworten."

Snape schnaubte und wendete den Blick ab. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass sie sich so stur verhielt. Und Hermine wusste das. Am liebsten hätte er sie schon längst wieder losgehabt, doch warum das so war, konnte sie nur erahnen.

„Sie wollten mich küssen, nicht wahr? Schon die ganze Zeit über."

Er riss den Kopf herum und starrte sie mit seinen feurigen schwarzen Augen an.

„Selbst wenn dem so wäre, dürfte es nie geschehen", sagte er dann.

Seine Stimme war so leise und dennoch klar, dass sie bis in ihr Mark drang.

Fröstelnd spürte Hermine, wie sich die Härchen auf ihrem Nacken aufrichteten. Ihre Kehle erschien ihr nun noch ausgedörrter als zuvor.

„Und ich hätte mich nicht gewehrt."

Er schluckte, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. „Das ist absurd."

„Vielleicht. Doch es ist wahr."

Noch ehe sie begriff, wie ihr geschah, hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen geschlossen. Unsanft prallte sie gegen seinen Körper. Sie spürte seine bebende Brust vor sich und etwas Hartes an ihrem Unterleib. Ihre Hände befanden sich plötzlich hinter ihrem Rücken in einem festen Griff, sodass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte.

„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie da sagen, Miss Granger", zischte er einer Warnung gleich in ihr Ohr. „Geschweige denn, was Sie da tun."

Hermine rang nach Luft. Seine langen Strähnen streiften ihre Wange und schon hatte sein Duft sie vollkommen eingehüllt. Selbst ihr Körper schien von einer elektrischen Spannung durchzogen zu sein, ebenso wie der seine.

„Das streite ich gar nicht ab", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

Snape legte den Kopf zurück und sah sie an, als würde er wieder einmal abwägen, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. Das Feuer in seinen Augen leuchtete unmissverständlich vor Erregung und Leidenschaft und Hermine wusste, dass sie sich auf gefährliches Terrain begab, indem sie sich so verhielt. Etwas in ihrem Inneren aber brachte sie dazu, genau das zu tun.

„Und wieder stellt sich die Frage, was Sie tun werden, Snape. Sie haben mich in der Hand. Meinen Körper, mein Leben."

Noch einmal zuckte ein leuchtender Blitz durch das unergründliche Schwarz seiner Augen. Dann öffnete er den Mund.

„Wir werden es nie erfahren", knurrte er ernst und ließ auch schon von ihr ab.

Unsanft schob er sie von sich und Hermine stolperte zurück. Die Hitze, die soeben noch durch ihre Glieder geströmt war, wurde von eisiger Kälte verdrängt. Seine Hände waren nicht mehr da, um sie zu halten. Sie fühlte sich leer und verstoßen, obwohl er wie eine aufrechte schwarze Wand vor ihr emporragte.

In ihrer Verwunderung stöhnte Hermine auf, noch während er wie ein lautloser Schatten zum Fenster hinüber glitt, um einen sicheren Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Wie gebannt sah sie auf seinen Rücken, erblickte die fließende schwarze Masse seines Umhangs entschwinden. Fort; fort von ihr.

„Gehen Sie, Miss Granger", drang seine Stimme wie aus endloser Ferne zu ihr durch.

Sie atmete so schwer, dass sie kaum sprechen konnte. „Wollen Sie denn gar nicht wissen, was ich zu sagen habe? Ich möchte diese Spielchen ein für alle Mal beenden!"

Er wirbelte herum und seine Strähnen hingen ihm verwegen ins Gesicht. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch seinerseits, seinen Ausdruck vor ihr zu verbergen, der vielleicht noch nie zuvor so offen gewesen war.

„Denken Sie, ich nicht?"

Sie blinzelte verlegen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum das immer ausgerechnet dann passiert, wenn ich in Ihrer Nähe bin."

„Seien Sie still!"

„Nein. Bitte, hören Sie mir wenigstens zu!"

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen gehen."

Hermine spürte, dass es aussichtslos war, sich in diesem Zustand mit ihm zu unterhalten. Sichtlich durcheinander machte sie kehrt und stolperte auf die Tür zu. Erst dort hielt sie inne und suchte vergeblich seinen Blick. Doch Snape reagierte nicht auf sie. Er wirkte derart aufgebracht und verloren, dass Hermine fast Mitleid mit ihm hatte.

„Ich will Ihnen vertrauen, Snape", sagte sie sanft. „Das sollten Sie noch wissen."

Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah sie durch einen Vorhang aus ungepflegten Strähnen hindurch an.

„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie da tun, Granger."

„Das sagten Sie bereits. Aber ich habe mich entschieden."

Snape atmete laut hörbar aus und schob seine Hände durch die Haare. Er sah verändert aus. Das Bedrohliche an ihm war verschwunden und anstelle seiner eindrucksvollen Haltung etwas wie Niedergeschlagenheit erschienen.

„Dann hat er bekommen, was er wollte", schnaubte er bitter. „Der alte Narr wird uns noch alle ins Grab bringen."

Hermine biss sich hart auf die Lippe. „In Wahrheit ist es Voldemort, um den es hier geht, Professor. Nicht Dumbledore."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wissen, was ich bin. Ich kann es nicht ablegen."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Aber Sie stehen auf der richtigen Seite."

Er zog die Mundwinkel zurück. „Indem Sie sich auf mich einlassen, Granger, sind Sie beinahe dem Tode geweiht. Mir zu vertrauen kommt Ihrer Selbstaufgabe gleich."

Hermine zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Was habe ich zu verlieren? Meine Eltern sind tot, mein Zuhause zerstört. Ich weiß ohnehin nicht, wo ich hingehöre. Sollte ich Hogwarts eines Tages verlassen müssen, wäre ich ebenso verloren wie Sie."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie irren sich, Granger. Im Gegensatz zu mir haben Sie ein Leben."


	13. Die Sache mit den Gefühlen

xxx

Ihr sollt wissen, dass ich euch nicht vergessen habe. Aber es war an der Zeit, kürzer zu treten, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig. Mal ehrlich: es ist nicht normal, an acht Storys zugleich zu schreiben - nicht dass ich im wahren Leben keine Schwierigkeiten hätte. Nein nein...

Danke für eure Geduld. Danke fürs Lesen!

LG

houseghost

xxx

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 13

Die Sache mit den Gefühlen

Mit Wehmut hatte Hermine die Beerdigung ihrer Eltern hinter sich gebracht. Sie wusste, dass sie nun mehr oder weniger auf sich selbst gestellt war und nutzte jede sich ihr bietende Gelegenheit, nicht daran denken zu müssen.

Hogwarts war jetzt ihr Zuhause und das Leben ging weiter. Ob sie es nun so wollte oder nicht.

Die Auroren hatten sich um alles gekümmert, genauso wie Snape es gesagt hatte. Ihn selbst hatte sie am Grab ihrer Eltern nicht gesehen, obwohl sie sich gewünscht hätte, seine Gesellschaft bei sich zu haben. Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich sehr an ihn gewöhnt hatte und ihn bei Zeiten sogar vermisste. Doch ganz besonders seit jenem Ereignis, bei dem sie sich beinahe geküsst hätten, schien er sich rar zu machen.

Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken saß sie neben Harry auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum und gab vor, sich in eines ihrer Bücher vertieft zu haben, um wenigstens den Schein zu waren, dass sie langsam dabei war, in die Normalität zurückzufinden.

„Und wie läuft es so mit Snape?", fragte Harry mit einem unterschwelligen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Es klang ganz so, als hätte er ihre letzte gemeinsame Diskussion über den zwielichtigen Lehrer noch längst nicht verarbeitet.

„Du solltest keine Witze darüber reißen, Harry", schoss Hermine giftig zurück. Doch im Stillen fügte sie noch etwas anderes hinzu: vor allem nicht, nachdem er mir mehr oder weniger gestanden hat, dass er mich tatsächlich küssen wollte.

Hermine wendete den Blick von ihm ab und starrte in das Feuer, das züngelnd im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraums brannte. Sie konnte es kaum ertragen, ihrem besten Freund in die Augen zu sehen, wo sie doch wusste, was er von Snape hielt. Harry wäre außer sich, wie vermutlich der Rest der Welt, wenn auch nur irgendjemand davon erfahren würde, was in den Kerkern von Hogwarts geschehen war.

Warum hatte Snape es nicht einfach abgestritten? Es wäre leicht für ihn gewesen, ihr etwas vorzuspielen. Wobei sie sich durchaus im Klaren war, dass das vielleicht nicht mehr ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. In letzter Zeit hatte sie immer öfter neue Seiten an ihm entdeckt, die ihn durchaus in einem anderen Licht gezeigt hatten.

Sie seufzte. Warum hatte sie überhaupt zugelassen, dass es so weit kam? Diese und weitere Fragen taten sich in ihrem Inneren auf, auf die es keine Antwort zu geben schien.

„Tut mir leid. War nicht so gemeint", sagte Harry entschuldigend.

Hermine aber wusste nur zu gut, dass er sich sehr wohl Gedanken darüber machte, warum Dumbledore ausgerechnet Snape mit ihr zusammenarbeiten ließ. Hätte sie doch bloß nichts auf seine zweideutige Anspielung erwidert! Ihr Leben war auch ohne seinen vorwurfsvollen Tonfall kompliziert genug.

Sie nickte vor sich hin und kuschelte sich erschöpft in die weichen Sofakissen. „Weißt du, es ist wirklich nicht so einfach. Aber wir machen Fortschritte."

Hermine konnte seinen fragenden Blick förmlich spüren und hob den Kopf.

„Ach komm schon, Harry. Sieh mich nicht so an. Snape ist ein guter Lehrer. Er versteht was von dem was er tut, trotz aller Differenzen, die wir miteinander hatten."

„Fortschritte also? Hab ich da was verpasst? Warum ignoriert er dich dann vorzugsweise während des Unterrichts?"

Sie spürte einen Stich in ihrer Seite und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil er das immer getan hat."

„Wirklich?"

Er klang keinesfalls so, als würde er ihr glauben. Für Hermine war das nur ein Grund mehr, nicht so schnell aufzugeben. Sie hatte es satt, sich ständig alles gefallen zu lassen. Es war Zeit, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Und das würde sie auch. Selbst dann, wenn es um Snape ging.

„Ja. So ist er eben", kommentierte sie ernst.

Harry streckte sich. Dann stand er auf.

„Wenn du meinst. Ich hoffe nur, du weißt, was du tust und machst dir nichts vor."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Snape ist ein Bastard. Wir wissen nicht, ob wir ihm trauen können. Aber du verteidigst ihn. Ist dir das schon mal aufgefallen?"

Sie schluckte. „Ich würde jeden verteidigen, der fälschlicherweise für etwas beschuldigt wird, Harry. Und das weißt du auch."

„Schon. Aber Snape? Er ist nicht gerade ein Unschuldsengel."

„Natürlich nicht. Doch wenn du ihm nicht traust, ist das noch lange kein Grund, mir zu misstrauen."

Er seufzte. „Das tue ich auch nicht. Ich mach mir nur meine Gedanken darüber. Was du gesagt hast, über Dumbledore und so, war ein starkes Stück."

„Harry, das mag ja sein. Doch vielleicht wird Dumbledore nicht ewig bei uns sein. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie schwach er wirkt? Und dann sind da noch diese seltsamen Reisen. Was tut er, wenn er nicht im Schloss ist? Warum sagt er es dir nicht konkret? Warum bittet er niemanden um Hilfe? Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, sind die Mitglieder des Ordens ziemlich frustriert über diese Heimlichtuerei. Trotzdem wollen sie Snape glauben, weil Dumbledore ihm vertraut."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Schön. Wir wissen es nicht mit Sicherheit. Aber ich vertraue Dumbledore. Nicht Snape. Dumbledore wird einen Grund für alles haben."

Hermine nickte. „Das hoffe ich, Harry. Das hoffe ich wirklich."

xxx

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, als Hermine in den Krankenflügel gerufen wurde und dort ausgerechnet Ron in einem der weißen Betten erblickte.

Im ersten Moment schien sich ihr ganzes Inneres zu verknoten. Dann sah sie Harry, stürzte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?", schluchzte sie außer sich los. „McGonagall wollte mir nichts Genaues sagen … Wie geht es ihm überhaupt?"

Harry erwiderte ihre Umarmung, als würde eine große Last von seinen Schultern fallen. „Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Der Met war vergiftet, Hermine. Slughorn ..."

„Was? Welcher Met?"

Er seufzte. „Komm, wir sollten uns setzen, dann kann ich dir alles erklären, bevor Dumbledore eintrifft."

Sie nickte und ließ sich neben ihm an Rons Bett nieder. Während Harry erzählte, was geschehen war, beobachtete sie mit Tränen in den Augen, wie Ron sich im Fieber herum wälzte.

„Wir haben seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, Harry", wimmerte Hermine leise vor sich hin. „Was, wenn er gestorben wäre, ohne dass wir uns versöhnen konnten?"

„Schon gut, Mione. Ich denke nicht, dass er ganz unschuldig daran war. Selbst für mich hatte er kaum noch Zeit. Aber so ist das eben. Wir alle machen diese Phase durch."

Hermine nickte. „Vermutlich ..."

Sie verstummte nachdenklich, als sie in der Ferne Schritte hörte, die rasch näher kamen. Stimmen wurden Laut. Hermine aber wollte sie kaum wahrhaben, bis plötzlich Dumbledore höchst persönlich sie ansprach. Verwirrt hob sie den Kopf und erblickte ihren Schulleiter und neben ihm die Professoren McGonagall und Snape.

Im ersten Moment war sie wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Ausgerechnet Snape hier zu sehen behagte ihr nicht gerade, doch der schien ihre Anwesenheit ohnehin nicht zu bemerken. Sein Verhalten, das er ihr gegenüber in letzter Zeit an den Tag legte, obwohl sie sich so nahe gekommen waren, machte Hermine mehr und mehr stutzig. Vor allem, nachdem sie erst kürzlich diese Unterhaltung mit Harry gehabt hatte.

Irgendwann ging Dumbledore dazu über, Klarheit in die Angelegenheit mit Rons Vergiftung zu bringen und Snape steckte seine Nase in die Flasche mit dem Met. Mehrmals versuchte sie vergeblich, seinen Blick zu erhaschen. So viel war zwischen ihnen geschehen. Diese merkwürdige Anziehungskraft, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, stillzuhalten, als sie sich näher gekommen waren; all die Dinge, die mit ihr in seiner Gegenwart passiert waren, ohne dass sie sich erklären konnte, was es damit auf sich hatte ... Doch es war umsonst. Snape würdigte sie keines Blickes. Dabei hätte Hermine schwören können, dass er ihre Anwesenheit bewusst ignorierte.

„Und, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore hoffnungsvoll.

„Einen Zufall können wir ausschließen, Schulleiter", kommentierte dieser trocken. „Dafür ist die Dosis zu bewusst gewählt."

McGonagall seufzte. „Es war wirklich ein Geistesblitz, einen Bezoar zu verwenden, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass Sie in seiner Nähe waren."

Harry blinzelte beschämt. „Danke, Professor."

Hermine sah, wie Snape die Brauen zusammenkniff und hielt es nicht länger aus. „Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Er wird doch wieder gesund werden, nicht wahr?"

Snapes Mundwinkel spielten, und auch dann, wenn er am liebsten vorgegeben hätte, Hermine nicht gehört zu haben, so schien er zu überlegen, ob er überhaupt darauf antworten sollte. Doch noch ehe es dazu kommen konnte, kam Lavender Brown mit einem aufgeregten „Won-Won" in den Krankenflügel gestürmt.

Das Chaos schien perfekt und Hermine wendete enttäuscht den Blick ab.

Ron fing an, im Schlaf vor sich hinzumurmeln und als dann Hermines Name über seine Lippen rutschte, machte Lavender postwendend kehrt. Auch die Lehrer zogen sich wieder zurück.

Verdattert blieb Hermine an Rons Bett sitzen und hielt seine Hand. Die Vorwürfe, die sie sich machte, so lange nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen zu haben, nagten so schwer an ihr, dass sie darüber hinaus kaum die Genugtuung genießen konnte, Lavender endlich los zu sein.

Schließlich und endlich nickte sie vor Erschöpfung an seiner Seite ein und träumte davon, dass sie - wie in alten Zeiten - gemeinsam durch das Schloss schlenderten und unbeschwert über alles plauderten, was ihnen in den Sinn kam.

xxx

„Ah, Miss Granger", säuselte Snape süßlich, während er die Hände ineinander faltete und auf der Tischplatte ablegte. „Sie kommen zu spät."

„Was?"

Wie fast immer saß er an seinem Schreibtisch, als sie sein Büro betrat und richtete den Oberkörper kerzengerade auf.

Hermine kam langsam näher. Dass er sie dabei mit seinen schwarzen Augen fixierte, machte es ihr nicht gerade leichter, sich auf ihn zuzubewegen. Selbst seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten sichtbar.

„Sie kommen zu spät", wiederholte er deutlich.

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge und hielt vor seinem Tisch an. „Den Teil habe ich verstanden, Professor. Aber Sie wussten doch, dass Ron im Krankenflügel liegt. Ich musste einfach bei ihm bleiben. Ich hätte mir nicht verzeihen können ..."

„Das interessiert mich nicht", unterbrach er sie forsch.

Hermine blieben die Worte regelrecht im Hals stecken. „Wie bitte?", fragte sie überrascht. „Sie waren selbst dort, Snape. Er ist mein Freund und er hätte durch diesen dummen Zufall sterben können!"

Ein süffisantes Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Ihr Freund? Ich dachte, Sie reden nicht mehr miteinander."

Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich, als würde er ihr das Herz herausreißen. „Wieso sagen Sie das? Und überhaupt, das geht Sie gar nichts an!"

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel. „Mag sein. Dennoch betrifft es mich, wenn Sie zu spät zu Ihrem Termin kommen, Miss Granger. Es ist bereits kurz vor neun. Wann gedenken Sie, die versäumte Zeit aufzuholen? Vielleicht dann, wenn ich das Schloss verlassen muss?"

Hermine hatte Mühe, ihren aufgewühlten Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Können Sie denn nicht wenigstens einmal eine Ausnahme machen? Wir reden hier von Ron!"

Er sprang plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung auf die Füße und umrundete den Tisch. Dann stand er vor ihr und herrschte sie an, das Gesicht wie von Schmerz verzerrt.

„Und wenn Mr. Potter persönlich dort läge, Miss Granger, solange Sie einen Termin bei mir haben, haben Sie zum ausgemachten Zeitpunkt an Ort und Stelle zu erscheinen. Ist das klar?"

Belämmert nickte sie. Diese unheimliche Nähe zu ihm ließ ihr kaum eine andere Wahl. Dann wurde es still und keiner von beiden sagte mehr ein Wort. Sekunden schlichen dahin, Minuten ebenfalls.

Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, als sich Snapes bebender Brustkorb beruhigt hatte, wagte sie es, sich umzudrehen, um zu gehen.

Hermine wollte nichts als fort. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht länger ertragen; den bohrenden Blick seiner schwarzen Augen, die bis tief in ihre Seele zu dringen schienen, um selbst das letzte Fünkchen Selbstvertrauen in ihr zu zermalmen.

Snape war kalt. Snape war grausam. Vor allem aber wirkte er unmenschlich.

„Hermine, bleiben Sie", sagte er plötzlich.

Seine Stimme glich deutlich einem Befehl, kaum dass sie den ersten Schritt in Richtung Tür getan hatte. Dennoch konnte sie etwas Flehendes herausfiltern und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Einmal mehr dachte sie, ihr Herz würde aussetzen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde es jeden Moment in winzig kleine Stücke zerspringen. Noch nie hatte er sie bei ihrem Vornahmen genannt. Jedenfalls konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er es je getan hätte.

Erschrocken über diesen kleinen Zwischenfall wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie ungewöhnlich es war, Snape so zerrissen zu erleben. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr etwas sagen wollte, ohne dass er so recht wusste, wie er es anstellen sollte.

Für Hermine war seine Unsicherheit bedeutungsvoll. Und trotzdem konnte sie nicht begreifen, was mit ihr geschah. Eben noch hatte sie ihn für sein Verhalten verdammt. Jetzt war sie gefangen davon.

„Was wollen Sie, Snape?", fragte sie abschätzig.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig", presste er hart hervor.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihm mit all ihrer Kraft ins Gesicht.

„Das sehe ich anders. Ich weiß nicht, was ich länger hier soll. Sie hatten Ihren Spaß, nicht wahr? Ich für meinen Teil nicht."

Einen Augenblick lang schien seine unbarmherzige Fassade zu schwinden, fast so, als würde er nicht begreifen, was sie damit meinte.

„Sie haben mich gedemütigt", setzte Hermine unbeeindruckt nach. „Ron ist mein Freund. Ganz gleich, wie Sie das sehen mögen."

Er schnaubte leise. „Es bleibt Ihnen überlassen, wie Sie das Verhältnis zu ihm beurteilen."

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm dafür wieder einmal an die Gurgel gesprungen. Doch da sie ohnehin schon genug Schwierigkeiten mit ihm hatte, hielt sie sich zurück.

„Dass Sie mich im Unterricht ignorieren, ist eine Sache", sagte sie so gefasst sie nur konnte. „Aber dass Sie mich vorhin in meiner Verzweiflung missachtet haben, als ich um das Leben meines Freundes gefürchtet habe, hat mir wieder einmal gezeigt, wie weit wir wirklich voneinander entfernt sind. Und was unsere Zusammenarbeit betrifft, so muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Solange Sie mich nicht respektieren, sehe ich keinen Grund, weiter daran festzuhalten, geschweige denn, mit Ihnen zu kooperieren. Ganz gleich, was auch immer Dumbledore davon halten mag."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen sah sie, dass sich seine Mimik entspannte.

„Sie geben also auf?", fragte er ungewöhnlich sanft.

Sie holte Luft und antwortete kühl, ohne näher auf ihn einzugehen. „Ich möchte mit Professor Dumbledore reden. Jetzt sofort."

Ein leises Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Wie Sie wünschen, Miss Granger. Viel Glück dabei."

Hermine legte verwundert den Kopf schief. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er es genau darauf angelegt hatte. Trotzdem kam es ihr ungewöhnlich vor, dass er sich einfach so damit zufrieden geben wollte.

„Was denn, keine Gegenwehr? Und das ausgerechnet von Ihnen, wo es Ihnen doch offensichtlich Vergnügen bereitet, mit mir zu spielen."

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich habe getan, was ich konnte und werde Sie nicht daran hindern, Ihr Glück beim Schulleiter zu versuchen."

Endlich schien ihr ein Licht aufzugehen. „Sie wussten, dass ich das tun würde? Dass ich mit ihm würde reden wollen, wenn Sie mich derart auflaufen lassen? Ist es das?"

Snape zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern, entgegnete aber nichts darauf. Anders als Hermine, die nun deutlich wütend war.

„Das war also Ihr Plan? Mich gegen Sie aufzubringen? Zuerst ignorieren Sie mich, wann immer es Ihnen passt und dann das? Was ist nur los mit Ihnen?"

Er reckte sein Kinn in die Höhe und vermied es, ihr länger in die Augen zu sehen. „Unter den gegebenen Umständen ist es das Beste so."

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Was denn für Umstände?"

„Sie wissen genau, wovon ich rede."

„Das? Sie reden von dem Zwischenfall neulich? Aber Sie selbst sagten, dass das nie passieren würde."

Er nickte kaum merklich. „Ja."

„Ich habe Ihnen geglaubt."

„Ist das so?"

„Ja! Was hatte es denn mit diesem ganzen Gerede über Vertrauen auf sich, wenn Sie nun alles hinwerfen?"

„Das ist hier irrelevant. Sie müssen einsehen, dass es in unserem Fall keine Kleinigkeit ist, sich beinahe zu küssen."

„Aber es ist doch gar nicht passiert! Sie haben weitaus schlimmere Dinge getan, Snape."

„Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes."

„Das finde ich nicht."

Er schnaubte. „Wie dem auch sei, denken Sie vielleicht, es sei normal, wenn ein Lehrer so etwas tut?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber bereits damals, als Sie mich auf Ihren Tisch gedrückt haben, konnte ich tief in mir verborgen spüren, dass irgendwas zwischen uns anders war, als es hätte sein sollen. Ich wollte es nur nicht sehen, sonst hätte ich es wohl kaum ohne Gegenwehr zugelassen, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

Snape zog fragend die Brauen hoch.

„Ich denke, ich wollte es darauf ankommen lassen. Vielleicht weil Dumbledore Ihnen vertraut hat, vielleicht aber auch einfach, um zu sehen, wie weit Sie gehen würden."

„Es tut mir leid, Sie erneut damit konfrontieren zu müssen, Miss Granger, aber in dieser Hinsicht habe ich Sie enttäuscht. Ich bin zu weit gegangen. Das sollten Sie wissen."

„Nein. Sie haben mich nicht enttäuscht. Im Gegenteil."

Snape schluckte. „Was soll das heißen?"

Wie beiläufig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, wir haben beide das Beste aus der Situation gemacht. Jeder auf seine Weise. Mehr hätten wir nicht tun können. Und es hat wohl auch kaum einen Sinn, jetzt weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn schließlich ist nichts passiert. Sie haben es nicht getan. Sie haben mich nicht geküsst."

Er schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf, als er die verborgene Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme hörte.

„Sie machen sich etwas vor, Granger. Wollen Sie mir tatsächlich sagen, Sie hätten sich keine Gedanken über diesen Beinahe-Kuss gemacht und einfach alles ignoriert, was geschehen ist?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es ist schwer, das zu erklären, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Im Grunde genommen würde ich sagen, dass ich mehr und mehr bereit bin, mich auf Sie einzulassen."

Snape zuckte wie von Schmerz durchzogen zusammen, doch Hermine fuhr fort, noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte.

„Wo bleibt Ihr Stolz, Professor? Sie sind es, der plötzlich aufgibt. Nicht ich."

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen blickte er stur geradeaus, mitten ins Nichts hinein. In seinem Inneren aber arbeitete es gewaltig. Er sah aus, als würde er nicht begreifen, was sie gesagt hatte, obwohl Hermine deutlich sehen konnte, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

„Denken Sie, jetzt, wo Sie mich da haben, wo Sie mich haben wollten, lasse ich zu, dass Sie mit mir spielen, ohne dass ich dabei mitzureden habe?"

„Vorsicht, das ist nicht meine Absicht, Miss Granger. Die Gründe haben einen anderen Ursprung. Und Sie kennen ihn."

„Aber das können Sie nicht tun. Nicht nachdem ich endlich bereit bin, auf Sie zuzugehen!"

Er riss den Kopf herum und starrte sie mit seinen zornigen Augen an. „Sind Sie sich da wirklich ganz sicher? Manchmal ist es leichter, sich etwas vorzumachen, als der Wahrheit zu begegnen."

„Der Wahrheit? Wovon reden Sie?"

„Sie wissen, was ich meine."

„Ehrlich gesagt nein."

Snape nahm seine Arme hoch und fuhr sich gestresst mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

„Sie wissen, dass ich nicht das Recht hatte, Ihnen so nahe zu kommen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn ich den Auftrag hatte, Sie zu unterweisen."

„Aber ..."

Er funkelte sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Kein Aber! Es war falsch von mir, mich Ihnen gegenüber derart weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen. Mehr gibt es nicht dazu zu sagen, außer dass ich es bedaure."

Hermine sackte die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Und das war jetzt alles?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Was soll das? Diese ganzen Lektionen, diese gemeinsamen Stunden … Ich weiß nicht, was ich damit anfangen soll!"

„Wie gesagt, ich hatte kein Recht dazu, diese Grenzen zu überschreiten. Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger."

„Aber Sie liegen richtig mit dem, was Sie gesagt haben, Snape! Diese Situation, der Kuss, den Sie mir geben wollten, hat etwas ausgelöst. Irgendetwas muss das doch zu bedeuten haben ..."

„Denken Sie, das ist mir nicht bewusst?", fragte er scharf.

Hermine aber schnaubte nur. „Mehr fällt Ihnen nicht dazu ein?"

Er verzog die Mundwinkel. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich aufgebracht und auf dieselbe Weise schob er, wie schon so oft zuvor, seine langen Finger durch die unordentlichen Strähnen.

„Snape ..."

„Nein! Hören Sie zu, Granger – Hermine. Du - du weißt, dass das nicht passieren kann. Es ist nicht real."

Hermine schüttelte sich, als sie die Kraft spürte, die hinter seiner Stimme verborgen war. Langsam machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz.

„Nein. Sie liegen falsch, Professor. Es ist real. Sie sind hier, ebenso wie ich."

Sie spürte, dass er hart schluckte. Es war nur eine weitere Bestätigung seines unruhigen Atems unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Doch immerhin war er nicht vor ihr zurückgewichen.

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Snape."

Er legte die Stirn in Falten und sie schauderte bei seinem Anblick. Es lag weitaus mehr als bloße Unsicherheit in seinen Augen: die Anspannung in seinem Inneren war kaum noch zu übersehen.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du es bist", murmelte er zurückhaltend, was für seine Verhältnisse schlicht und ergreifend hilflos klang.

„Nein, haben Sie nicht. Nicht in letzter Zeit jedenfalls. Aber ich kann mit diesen Dingen nicht länger umgehen. Diese Emotionen, wenn ich in Ihrer Nähe bin ... Ich weiß nicht, woran ich bei Ihnen bin. Und dann immer wieder dieses Ausweichen, die kühle Zurückweisung, wenn ich Sie etwas frage. Ich – ich kann das nicht. Nicht, wenn Sie mich glauben lassen, dass alles nur eine Lüge ist. Und das, obwohl ich fühle, dass dem nicht so ist."

Er öffnete den Mund. Hermine aber ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Sie wusste, dass sie es jetzt loswerden musste, wenn sie dem Chaos in ihrer Gedankenwelt endlich ein Ende setzen wollte.

„Ich habe Sie gefühlt, Snape. Ihren Körper. Ihren Atem auf meiner Haut. Ich weiß, was ich sah. Selbst dann, wenn ich versucht habe, es zu verleugnen, so ist mir doch bewusst, dass da mehr war."

Sein Kiefer sackte nach unten. Er wirkte kraftlos und leer, als er nach Worten suchte. Doch Hermine wollte nicht aufgeben. Sie raffte all ihren Mut zusammen, um ihn erneut zu konfrontieren.

„Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit, Snape, dann werde ich gehen", bat sie eindringlich. „Was fühlen Sie?"

Er blinzelte und das unergründliche Schwarz seiner Augen wurde von einem erstaunten Funkeln durchbrochen.

„Fühlen?"

Sie nickte, denn selbst jetzt, als er diesen verstörten Blick vor ihr offenbarte, wollte sie es wissen.

Dunkel erinnerte sie sich daran, wie es gewesen war, ein Gefühl der Macht über ihn zu haben. Als sich dann aber die Stille unangenehm auszubreiten drohte, drehte sie sich um, um zu gehen.

Snape stürzte nach vorn. Er ließ nicht zu, dass sie ihn so stehen lassen wollte und Hermine spürte, wie er sie von hinten an den Schultern zu sich zog. Sie wusste, dass sie sich dagegen wehren sollte. Nichts lag ihr mehr fern, als sich von irgendjemandem zu etwas zwingen zu lassen. Doch wollte sie länger dagegen ankämpfen?

Ihre Arme ruderten durch die Luft, ohne dass sie wusste, was sie tat. Sie stöhnte auf. Und genauso schnell kam sie wieder zur Ruhe.

Seine Stimme drang plötzlich an ihr Ohr und alles an ihr schien sich nur noch danach auszurichten, ihm zu gehorchen.

„Das ist es, wie sehr ich dich will, Hermine. Verstehst du jetzt?"

Sie fühlte seine Hände, die sich um ihre Hüften legten, fühlte seinen starken, dürren Körper in ihrem Rücken, als sie gegen ihn stieß. Seine Anspannung, sein Duft, sein Verlangen, seine Erregung - all das zeigte ihr deutlich, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten, geschweige denn, tun sollte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich so gebraucht gefühlt, so begehrt. Sein harter Unterleib presste sich von hinten fordernd gegen sie und verriet ihr nur ansatzweise, wie es zwischen ihnen sein könnte, was sie haben könnte, was geschehen könnte.

„Möchtest du, dass ich es tue? Dass ich mich deiner bemächtige? Du kannst es haben. Hier. Jetzt."

Ein eisiger Schauder streifte sie, als sie den verruchten Ton in seiner Stimme hörte. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell er es schaffte, zwischen seinen Fassaden zu wechseln und Hermine fragte sich ernsthaft, wie viel davon überhaupt noch echt war.

„Niemand wird es je erfahren. Das waren deine Worte, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte wie ohnmächtig. Dann spürte sie, dass seine rechte Hand tiefer glitt, zwischen ihre Beine.

Dort angekommen strich er sanft über ihre Schenkel, schob ihren Rock hoch, während seine andere Hand nach oben fuhr, ihre Brüste streifte und sich dann zu ihrem Hals hinauf tastete.

Er nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und führte ihren Kopf, bis sie gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen.

„Warum plötzlich so still?", fragte er raspelnd.

Hermine schluckte. „Ich – ich sollte jetzt besser gehen."

Snape senkte den Blick. „Das solltest du."

Seine Hände hielten inne und sie bekam die Gelegenheit, seinem aufgewühlten Atem zu lauschen.

„Aber ich möchte nicht gehen", hörte sie sich sagen.

Dann, noch ehe sie wusste, was sie tat, streckte sie sich zu ihm empor und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Snape."

Langsam gehorchte er und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, die Zeit würde stillstehen, als er sie zwischen seinen langen schwarzen Strähnen hindurch anblickte.

„Ich werde mich nicht gegen Sie wehren", hauchte sie dann.

Er schluckte.

„Was fühlen Sie jetzt?", fuhr sie fort. „Sagen Sie es mir."

Seine dünnen Lippen vibrierten und er öffnete den Mund.

„Kälte. Hitze."

Hermine nickte und strich mit dem Daumen über die Kontur seiner Oberlippe. Sie war so weich und zart, dass sie sich am liebsten daran festgesaugt hätte. Doch bei Snape konnte man nie wissen. Eine unbedachte Reaktion von ihr würde alles verändern und die Situation, in der sie ihn jetzt bei sich hatte, zunichte machen.

„Weiter."

Sein Atem ging schneller. „Verlangen."

Sie klemmte ihre eigene Lippe zwischen ihre Zähne und senkte den Blick auf seinen Mund. Jede Silbe, die mit seiner einzigartigen Stimme aus ihm hervorkam wirkte auf sie wie eine Droge.

„Weiter."

Erneut schluckte er. „Es ist verboten."

Sie sah nach oben, direkt in seine Augen. „Ich weiß."

„Ich … ich könnte dir wehtun."

„Ja. Es wäre eine Kleinigkeit, mich auf Ihren Tisch zu pinnen, nicht wahr? Aber ich vertraue Ihnen, Snape."

Er blinzelte und schien zu überlegen und Hermine fürchtete schon, dass sie wieder einmal zu weit gegangen war, als er plötzlich antwortete: „Wer braucht schon einen Tisch dafür? Ich könnte dich genauso gut von hinten im Stehen ficken."

Sie riss die Augen auf und erkannte ein dämonisches Leuchten in seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Wenn das ein weiterer Versuch von Ihnen sein soll, mich auf Abstand zu bringen, muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Sie machen mir keine Angst. Nicht mehr."

„Ah. Sie spricht."

„Geben Sie sich keine Mühe, Snape."

„Hmmm", brummte er genüsslich. „Wie hättest du es gern? Ich kann dir im Stehen Dinge zeigen, die du dir bis jetzt nicht einmal erträumt hast."

Hermine spürte, dass ihre Stimme zu versagen drohte, noch ehe sie den Mund geöffnet hatte. Der Gedanke, es mit ihm zu tun, schien immer verlockender zu werden, wenngleich sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie erwarten würde. Snape aber ließ sie ohnehin nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Andererseits … Wie wäre es mit einem Bett? Mein Schlafzimmer liegt gleich dort drüben."

Sie holte Luft. „Wie lange wollen Sie das Spielchen diesmal durchziehen? Wir wissen beide, dass Sie die Kontrolle nicht aus der Hand geben werden. Nicht jemand wie Sie."

„Was ist, Granger? Wie alt bist du nochmal?"

Überrumpelt spuckte sie es aus. „Siebzehn."

Er zog die Brauen hoch. „Siebzehn?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm und Hermine schauderte.

„Siebzehn also."

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, ließ er von ihr ab und schob sie mit einem Schwung von sich.

„Du bist noch so jung."

Als sie nicht antwortete, rollte er mit den Augen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Die Enttäuschung, die jetzt auf deinem Gesicht steht, ist nichts im Vergleich zu der, die du empfinden würdest, wenn ich das mit dir tun würde. Du bist noch fast ein Kind und hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie es ist, sein Leben wegzuwerfen."

Hermine wollte protestieren, doch Snape war schneller. Ohne zu zögern legte er ihr seine Hand auf den Mund und die andere um ihre Taille. So drückte er sich ein weiteres Mal von hinten an sie, während seine Hände in langen Bahnen über ihren Körper glitten.

Hermine war zu überrascht, um darauf zu reagieren. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er sie so eng an seinen Körper geschmiegt festhielt. Dennoch fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal überhaupt in seiner Gegenwart richtiggehend wohl. Und je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbrachte, umso mehr schien sie auch die Scheu vor ihm zu verlieren.

Snape senkte den Kopf in ihre Locken hinein. „Du solltest dir überlegen, mit welcher Gesellschaft du dich abgibst", hauchte er leise.

Energisch schob sie seine Hand fort. „Es war nicht meine Idee, bei Ihnen zum Nachsitzen anzutanzen."

Er lachte bitter auf. „Warum immer so nachtragend? Geh jetzt. Und denk darüber nach, was du getan hast, bevor du das nächste Mal den Fehler machst, mich herauszufordern. Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig mit unseren Lektionen. Und solange Dumbledore will, dass ich mich um dich kümmere, sehe ich keine Möglichkeit, dir das zu geben, was du verlangst."

„Sie denken also, dass Dumbledore immer noch weiß, was er tut?"

„Bitte. Hat das je eine Rolle gespielt? Die halbe Welt denkt, dass er verrückt ist. Aber wir alle tun, was wir tun müssen, nicht wahr?"

„Dann war es das also?", fragte sie sichtlich enttäuscht. Sie lassen mich gehen?"

Sein Gesicht wurde plötzlich wieder ernst und der Blick seiner Augen dunkel.

„Nein. Diesmal schicke ich dich sogar fort."

„Aber ..." Sie schien nicht zu begreifen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Vielleicht wollte sie es auch gar nicht. „Warum?"

„Weil es sein muss. Es ist zu deinem Besten. Und ich kann mich nicht auf meine Aufgabe konzentrieren, wenn du es mir so schwer machst, dir etwas beizubringen."

„Ha!", stieß sie verärgert aus. „Ich wäre bereit, mich Ihnen hinzugeben und Sie sagen, ich mache es Ihnen schwer. Das ist nicht gerade sehr schmeichelhaft, Snape."

„Mag sein. Aber es ist die Wahrheit."

Hermine sah ihn an. Seine Züge wirkten angespannt, bei näherer Betrachtung sogar besorgt. Vielleicht stimmte es ja und sie war tatsächlich der Grund dafür, dass er in ihrem Beisein immer wieder an die Grenzen seiner Beherrschung ging.

Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf wie zufällig an seine Schulter, ohne dabei sein Gesicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Sofort hörte sie ihn schlucken.

„Es ist nicht meine Absicht, Ihnen Schwierigkeiten zu machen", sagte sie entschuldigend. Es passiert einfach, sobald ich in Ihrer Nähe bin."

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und ließ ihn für seine Verhältnisse fast schon entspannt aussehen.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht."

Hermine lächelte zurück. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus und nahm seine in ihre. Sie konnte nicht anders, als die Gelegenheit dazu ergreifen, wo er doch so nahe bei ihr war.

Snapes Körper versteifte sich schlagartig wieder und sie wusste, dass er dieselbe Anziehungskraft verspürte, die auch sie schon unzählige Male zwischen ihnen bemerkt hatte und die sie sich noch immer kaum erklären konnte.

„Warum kämpfen Sie dagegen an, Snape?", fragte sie vorsichtig, während sie mit dem Daumen über seine Fingerknöchel strich und das Gefühl genoss, seine warme Haut zu erkunden.

Er blinzelte. „Ich kann es nicht zulassen. Ich darf es nicht."

„Warum?"

Langsam legte er den Kopf schief und wirkte dabei ziemlich verunsichert. „Wenn du in meiner Lage wärst, wüsstest du warum. Da du es nicht bist, verstehe ich, dass du durcheinander bist."

„Von welcher Lage sprechen Sie? Voldemort? Denken Sie, er könnte es erfahren?"

„Nein. Nicht, solange ich es vor ihm verberge. Aber es geht nicht um ihn."

„Worum geht es dann?"

„Es geht darum, dass es mir in meiner Postion nicht zusteht, mein Amt zu missbrauchen."

„Ah. Daher weht also der Wind. Sie haben Angst vor Dumbledore."

Snape schnaubte amüsiert. „Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört. Ich bin es leid, dir Rechenschaft darüber abzulegen, ob ich vor etwas Angst habe."

Hermine zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. „Und wenn schon. Es ist mir gleich, schließlich hat er sich einfach über mich hinweggesetzt, als er mich in Ihre Obhut übergeben hat."

Snape unterdrückte ein Schnauben. „Er hielt es für das Beste."

„Und woher nimmt er sich die Freiheit, einfach zu entscheiden, was das Beste für mich ist?"

„Tut mir leid, dich schon wieder enttäuschen zu müssen, aber nicht alles dreht sich ausschließlich um dich, Granger. Es geht in erster Linie um Potter."

Hermine ließ sprachlos ihr Kinn sacken und er zog im Gegenzug die Brauen zusammen.

„Hör zu, Hermine. Was Dumbledore tut, mag dir rätselhaft erscheinen, aber manchmal bleibt selbst ihm keine Wahl. Dein Verhalten war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Du wirst lernen müssen, dich zu kontrollieren, ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht."

Energisch löste sie sich von ihm los. Er ließ sie gewähren und richtete sich auf, die Hände jetzt steif hinter dem Rücken ineinander gefaltet.

„Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich besser gehen", sagte sie ernst.

Snape nickte wortlos.

„Gute Nacht, Snape."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Sie fröstelte und drehte sich um. Es war immer noch eigenartig, ihren Vornamen aus seinem Munde zu hören.

Hinter Hermine brodelte es, doch sie konnte den Konflikt, den ihr Professor im Stillen mit sich ausfocht, weder sehen, noch fühlen. Erst als sie den Türgriff berührt hatte, blickte sie sich um.

„Sie wissen nicht, was Ihnen entgeht, indem Sie sich meiner Gesellschaft entziehen, Snape."

Ihre wilden Locken tanzten verführerisch bei jedem ihrer Atemzüge im Kerzenlicht auf und ab und es kostete ihn viel Kraft, überhaupt darauf zu antworten. Dennoch tat er es, denn irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass es so sein sollte.

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst", hörte sie ihn mit rauer Stimme sagen.

Ein Lächeln, einem weiteren Triumph gleich, huschte über ihr junges Gesicht.


	14. Sectumsempra

xxx

Ganz besondere Grüße gehen diesmal nach Italien. Danke für die lieben Zeilen.

xxx

Heute ist wieder der Tag der Tage. Mir ist kalt.

Nicht ohne Grund...

Da stand er, mit diesem Blick in seinen Augen, der deutlich besagte, wie schuldig er war.

Ich würde nie vergessen, was er getan hatte. Und er wusste es.

Wenn ich mein Leben ändern könnte, würde ich es tun.

houseghost

xxx

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 14

Sectumsempra

„Wann haben Lavender und ich denn eigentlich Schluss gemacht?"

Hermine hielt die Luft an und hoffte inständig, dass Harry den Mund halten würde.

„Du weißt es nicht?", fragte sie vorsichtig, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln zu Lavender hinüber schielte, die mit ausreichend Abstand am anderen Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches saß und ein finsteres Gesicht machte.

Ron legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich kann mich an gar nichts erinnern. Außer … Nein. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte es einen Streit zwischen dir und Lavender gegeben, Hermine. Irgendwie war ich wohl der Meinung, ich müsste mit dir zusammen sein. Aber das kann nicht sein. Das war nur ein Traum."

Am liebsten wäre sie vor Scham im Boden versunken. Da das nicht ging, zog sie die erstbeste Möglichkeit in Betracht, die ihr in den Sinn kam, um ihn von Lavender abzulenken.

Aufmunternd klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter. „Komm, wir sollten dich auf andere Gedanken bringen."

Voller Tatendrang stand sie auf, doch Ron verzog die Mundwinkel.

„Was hast du denn vor?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwas wird uns schon einfallen."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen hievte sie Ron und Harry zu sich hoch und hakte sich bei ihnen unter.

Das jüngste Ereignis mit Snape hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Hermine sich deutlich besser fühlte. Zwar war sie immer noch verwundert darüber, wie es dazu kommen konnte, doch abgesehen davon bescherte ihr alleine der Gedanke an ihren Professor ein wohliges Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend. Es war, wie sie zugeben musste, verboten, sich ihm so intim zu nähern. Vielleicht lag aber genau darin der Reiz verborgen, denn mal ehrlich, wer hätte schon gedacht, dass diese Leidenschaft in ihm stecken würde? Snape war ganz anders als sie immer vermutet hatte. Er war so unglaublich gebildet und roch noch dazu teuflisch gut. Vor allem aber steckte er voller Überraschungen, die sie ständig aufs Neue herausforderten.

„Wir könnten doch sehen, ob Hagrid Zeit hat", schlug sie eifrig vor.

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit", bemerkte Harry ernst. „Aber da hinten ist Malfoy. Ich würde nur zu gern wissen, was der schon wieder im Schilde führt."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Muss das sein, Harry? Jetzt, wo wir endlich wieder alle zusammen sind, fände ich es schön, das etwas zu feiern. Wie in alten Zeiten, weißt du?"

Er seufzte. „Das versteh ich ja, Mione. Und das werden wir. Es wird auch gar nicht lange dauern, versprochen. Geht ihr schon mal zu Hagrid und verkündet ihm die frohe Botschaft, dass das Trio wieder komplett ist. Ich komm dann nach."

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Du kannst es immer noch nicht lassen, was?"

Harry setzte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf. „Irgendein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen sollte."

„Also schön, Harry. Aber vergiss nicht, du hast es versprochen."

Kaum hatte sie ausgeredet, hatte er sich auch schon aus dem Staub gemacht.

„Er wird sich nie ändern", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

„Nein. Vermutlich nicht."

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir brauchen einen Ersatzplan … Nur für den Fall, dass Hagrid keine Zeit hat. Jetzt, wo ich endlich wieder fit bin, will ich die freien Stunden nicht einfach so vergeuden. Das Leben kann verdammt schnell zu Ende sein, weißt du?"

Hermine boxte ihm spielerisch in die Seite. „Man merkt deutlich, dass du mit Fred und George verwandt bist." Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Du hast uns ganz schön Angst gemacht."

Ron grinste stolz, sagte aber nichts darauf.

„Lass uns doch kurz nach Ginny sehen, vielleicht will sie ja mit zu Hagrid. Und wenn er nicht da ist, können wir uns immer noch heimlich nach Hogsmeade schleichen."

„Alles klar. So wie ich das sehe, könnte es eine Weile dauern, bis Harry nachkommt. Wenn er kommt."

„Er hat es versprochen."

„Schon. Aber er hatte diesen irren Blick in seinen Augen."

„Du meinst den Malfoy-Blick?"

„Klar mein ich den."

„Hoffentlich stellt er nicht wieder was Dummes an."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich für meinen Teil habe erst mal genug davon, im Krankenflügel zu liegen. Pomfrey kann ziemlich anstrengend sein."

„Glaub ich dir sofort", gab Hermine seufzend zurück. Genau diese Unbeschwertheit mit Ron hatte sie vermisst. „Ich weiß noch, wie sie mich mit Fragen gelöchert hat, als die Sache mit dem Vielsafttrank schiefgelaufen ist."

xxx

Der Geruch des Blutes, der sich in der Luft ausgebreitet hatte, erregte eine grauenhafte Übelkeit in Hermine. Das Bild, das sich ihren Augen bot, als sie durch die Tür des Badezimmers lugte, indem Harry und Draco sich duelliert hatten, war auch nicht gerade besser. Da war es kein Wunder, dass Harry so schnell wie möglich das Weite gesucht hatte, nachdem er dafür zur Verantwortung zu ziehen war.

Als er wie von der Tarantel gebissen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt war, um sein blödes Zaubertränke-Buch loszuwerden, an dem er in den vergangenen Monaten so stur festgehalten hatte, wusste Hermine instinktiv, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen war.

Nun stand sie hier und wagte kaum zu atmen, obwohl sie wie der Teufel gerannt war, um zu Snape zu gelangen.

Der ganze Raum zeigte Spuren eines Kampfes. Waschbecken und Wasserrohre waren beschädigt, es plätscherte und tropfte an verschiedenen Stellen von den Wänden. In einer Lache aus Dracos Blut stand Snape über seinen Schützling gebeugt und murmelte im Singsang einen Gegenfluch vor sich hin.

Die Gefühle, die Hermine durchströmten, waren schauderhaft. Draco wirkte mehr tot als lebendig. In seinem Körper klaffte ein Loch.

Sie fröstelte. Immer wieder hatte sie dieselben Gedanken: es war ein Loch, für das Harry verantwortlich war.

Snape, der seinen Zauberstab auf Draco gerichtet hatte, um den blonden Slytherin-Jungen wieder zusammenzuflicken, schien sie nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben.

Erst nach einer schieren Ewigkeit endete sein sich immer wiederholender Singsang plötzlich und er rappelte sich auf. Er wirkte erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Als er dann den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte, hielt sie den Atem an.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht lag jenseits der Wut. Seine Augen glühten vor Zorn, und obwohl seine ungepflegten Strähnen Teile seines Gesichts verdeckten, konnte Hermine die dunkle Falte zwischen seinen Brauen erkennen, die vor Erregung bebte. Überall an ihm klebte Blut. Seine Kleidung war triefnass, von all den Pfützen aus Wasser, die sich um Draco herum angesammelt hatten.

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. Wie Harry es diesmal schaffen sollte, nicht aus Hogwarts rauszufliegen, war ihr ein Rätsel.

„Kann ich – kann ich irgendwas tun?", stammelte sie unbeholfen.

Snapes Hand, mit der er den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte unmissverständlich und sie wusste, dass sie jetzt extrem vorsichtig sein sollte, ihn nicht noch zusätzlich zu reizen.

Langsam kam er durch das Wasser auf sie zu gewatet, bis er unmittelbar vor ihr stehenblieb und wie der altbekannte schwarze Wall vor ihr emporragte.

„Du solltest dafür beten, dass er das überlebt", zischte er zwischen seinen eng aufeinander gepressten Kiefern hervor.

Hermine nickte wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.

„Komm in einer halben Stunde in mein Büro. Wir müssen reden."

Ungläubig blinzelte sie ihn an. „Müssen wir das?"

Er nickte. „Allerdings."

Nachdem er ihr einen weiteren, sehr zornigen Blick zugeworfen hatte, drehte er sich um und wendete sich erneut Draco zu.

Hermine hörte Schritte und Stimmen. Vermutlich war die gesamte Belegschaft informiert worden.

Mit klopfendem Herzen machte sie kehrt und rannte davon.

xxx

„Wie konntest du nur so nachlässig sein, Harry?"

Er saß wie ein Häufchen Elend neben seinen Freunden auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ha!", schnaubte Hermine wütend. „Ist das zu fassen? Du hast einen unbekannten Zauberspruch an einem deiner Mitschüler ausprobiert, der von dem kranken Hirn aus diesem blöden Buch stammt. Sag mal, geht es dir noch gut?"

Ron seufzte. „Mione, ich denke nicht, dass das jetzt was bringt ..."

„Sei still, Ronald!", fauchte sie ihn an, ohne Harry aus den Augen zu lassen. „Du hast versprochen, heute was mit uns zu machen, Harry. Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht von dir! Wenigstens einmal hättest du Malfoy sich selbst überlassen und dein Versprechen halten können."

Harry sprang auf die Beine und beugte sich über sie. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte.

„Das sagt ja genau die Richtige! Wer war es denn, der ihm eine gescheuert hat?"

Entgeistert schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Aber das war etwas ganz anderes. Ich hatte allen Grund, auf ihn wütend zu sein. Du hingegen suchst seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres nach einem Schuldigen für die Verbrechen, die Voldemort zu verantworten hat."

„Natürlich tue ich das!"

„Und das verstehe ich. Glaub mir. Aber Hogwarts ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Ort, um dort danach zu suchen.

„Hermine! Hast du es denn noch immer nicht kapiert? Draco ist jetzt einer von denen, die unter anderem deine Eltern getötet haben."

Sie schluckte. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er was damit zu tun hat?"

Wie gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht war er ja dabei. Frag doch mal Snape, wenn du schon so viel mit ihm abhängst. Er kann dir bestimmt mehr verraten."

Vollkommen überrumpelt stand ihr der Mund offen, als plötzlich Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum geklettert kam.

„Ihr solltet jetzt besser damit aufhören", platzte sie ernst aus sich heraus.

Ron sah sie besorgt an. „Und? Was hast du rausgefunden?"

„Es war nicht so leicht, was in Erfahrung zu bringen. Filch hätte mich vor dem Lehrerzimmer fast erwischt. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, was da draußen los ist. Das ganze Schloss ist auf den Beinen. Dumbledore, McGonagall … Sie werden bald hier auftauchen und du musst endlich dieses Buch loswerden, Harry! Ein für alle Mal."

Hermine nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und stand auf. „Sie hat Recht. Ihr solltet gehen und es verschwinden lassen. Vielleicht haben wir noch eine Chance, dass du nicht rausgeworfen wirst, wenn es keine Beweise für das Buch gibt. Ich muss jetzt jedenfalls zu Snape. Bestimmt will er wissen, ob ich etwas davon gewusst habe."

„Mione ..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Harry. Lass es gut sein. Wir sollten später weiter reden, wenn wir nicht mehr so aufgebracht sind. Wenn es um Snape geht, sollte ich lieber nicht zu spät kommen, bevor alles noch schlimmer wird."

Er nickte belämmert und Hermine machte sich einmal mehr mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen auf den Weg in die Kerker.


	15. Der Einbruch der Dunkelheit

xxx

Da ist eine Dunkelheit, die mich umgibt.

Ein Schatten, der mich nicht loslässt.

So sehr ich auch laufe, ich komme nicht vorwärts.

Mein Herz schlägt schneller.

Und ich weiß, es wird nie wieder so sein wie zuvor.

xxx houseghost xxx

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 15

Der Einbruch der Dunkelheit

„Du weißt, was ein unbrechbarer Schwur ist?"

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde stehenbleiben, als sie Snape gegenüber saß und seine Tischplatte anstarrte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, ohne sich dabei schuldig zu fühlen.

„Antworte mir!", forderte er hart.

„Ja."

„Gut. Ich bin sicher, Mr. Potter hat dich darüber informiert, dass ich einen solchen Schwur geleistet habe, um Draco zur Seite zu stehen."

Sie nickte stumm und er hob im Gegenzug die Brauen. „Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen? Das überrascht mich."

Hermine schluckte. „Genau genommen weiß ich nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, wie viel davon der Wahrheit entspricht. Auch Harry kann sich irren."

Snape schnaubte kaum merklich. „Du überraschst mich erneut. Und dennoch hast du mich enttäuscht."

„Bitte?"

Er nahm die Hände hoch und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Wir haben vom Vertrauen gesprochen, Hermine. Und du sagtest, du würdest mir vertrauen."

Sie spürte einen schmerzlichen Stich in ihrer Seite. „Und ich habe es so gemeint."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Hmmm. Und wie kommt es dann, dass du von dem Buch wusstest und mir nichts davon gesagt hast?"

Sie schluckte zutiefst getroffen. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, ihm etwas vorzumachen.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich davon wusste?"

„Es war nicht zu übersehen. Dein Gesicht hat es mir gezeigt."

„Oh."

Er nickte. Als sie immer noch nicht auf seine Frage antwortete, funkelte er sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Also?"

„Sie müssen versuchen, das zu verstehen, Snape. Das ist nicht so einfach für mich. Ich kann Harry nicht verraten."

„Trotzdem wäre es deine Pflicht gewesen, mich darüber zu informieren", sagte er streng. „Draco hätte sterben können, Hermine."

„Ja, Sir."

Er legte unbeeindruckt die Stirn in Falten. „Dir ist wohl immer noch nicht klar, was das zu bedeuten hat, nicht wahr?"

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie Recht er damit hatte. Kreidebleich öffnete sie den Mund.

„Sie – Sie sind an ihn gebunden. An Draco, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte. „Richtig."

Hermine schauerte. „Es … Es tut mir so leid, Snape. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen könnte. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass Harry diesen Spruch einsetzen würde."

„Und was sollte dann dein ganzes Gerede über Vertrauen, wenn es dir nicht ernst war?", keifte er wütend zurück. „Genau darum geht es hier, Hermine. Stundenlang haben wir uns damit auseinander gesetzt und uns aufeinander zubewegt und du hältst es nicht für nötig, mir zu sagen, dass er das Buch hat!"

„Aber ich verstehe das nicht!", stieß sie ungläubig aus. „Was ist nur los mit Ihnen? Wollen Sie mir etwa einen Vorwurf machen, weil Draco verletzt wurde? Diesmal war nicht ich es, der sich mit ihm angelegt hat, Professor."

Snape wurde ruhig. Doch Hermine wusste, dass sich in seinem Inneren alles überschlug. Es war eine bemerkenswerte Eigenschaft von ihm, blitzschnell von einer Stimmung in die nächste überzugehen.

„Weil ich diesen Spruch erfunden habe", sagte er schließlich klar und deutlich. „Es ist mein Buch."

Sie riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Was? Sie? Aber … Aber wozu sollten Sie so etwas Grausames nur tun?"

„Ich hatte meine Gründe dafür, Hermine", sagte er hart. „Sie werden dir kaum gefallen. Aber als ich damals in Hogwarts zur Schule ging, war ich nicht gerade sehr beliebt. Im Gegenteil, ich war der klassische Außenseiter, ein stiller Streber, der seine Nase nur in Bücher steckte. Somit wurde ich zum Bevorzugten Angriffsziel der Herumtreiber."

„Oh ..."

„Allerdings. Der Vater deines Freundes Harry Potter hat sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, mich mitsamt seinem Gefolge in die Enge zu treiben und fertigzumachen. Doch ich nehme an, wenigstens etwas davon dürfte dir bekannt sein."

„Sie reden von dem Vorfall in der Heulenden Hütte? Aber James hat Sie damals gerettet, oder?"

Ein irres Funkeln lag in seinen schwarzen Augen, als er antwortete. „Es war Blacks Idee, mich dem Werwolf zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Potter hatte nur im letzten Moment die Hosen voll. Er wusste wohl, dass sie ihn aus Hogwarts rauswerfen würden, wenn man mich tatsächlich fressen würde."

Hermine schluckte. Sie hörte deutlich die Bitterkeit, die in seinem Ton verborgen lag. „Wurden Sie – wurden Sie verletzt?"

Snape wendete den Blick ab, das Gesicht von seinen Strähnen verdeckt, so dass sie seinen Ausdruck nicht länger sehen konnte.

„Ich lag für einige Zeit im Krankenflügel. Poppy hatte jede Menge Arbeit mit mir. Aber was soll's! So ist das Leben."

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gehört hatte und griff energisch nach seinem Arm. „Nein! Snape - so ist es ganz und gar nicht!"

Er riss den Kopf herum und starrte sie an.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als läge ein schwerer Stein in ihrer Magengegend, während sie ihn betrachtete. Seine Züge wirkten schmerzverzerrt, sein Atem ging schneller.

Erschrocken ließ sie wieder von ihm ab.

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten. Aber was Sie gesagt haben, macht mich traurig."

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ist das so."

Sie nickte. „Das Leben sollte fröhlich sein. Und für manche Menschen ist es das auch."

„Vielleicht. Doch vielleicht machen sich manche Menschen auch nur etwas vor."

Hermine stutzte und es wurde eine Weile still zwischen ihnen, bis sie ihn plötzlich mit einer neuen Frage konfrontierte.

„Wie alt sind Sie, Snape?"

Verwundert legte er den Kopf schief. „Das ist wohl kaum eine angemessene Frage, nicht wahr?"

„Möglich. Aber können Sie unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht mal eine Ausnahme machen?"

„Wozu?"

Hermine setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf. „Bitte. Für mich."

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Siebenunddreißig."

Sie sah erstaunt aus. „Wirklich? Das – das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß. Die Meisten halten mich für älter. Aber das kommt nur daher, dass ich wie ein wandelndes Wrack lebe."

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ehrlich. Es hat mich einfach überrascht."

„Hmmm."

Hermine überlegte. „Dann sind Sie zwanzig Jahre älter als ich."

Snape verzog angespannt die Mundwinkel. „Und?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts."

Er seufzte erneut und es klang so theatralisch, als hätte er auch allen Grund dazu.

„Warum haben Sie es mir nicht gesagt? Die Sache mit dem Buch. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es Ihnen gehört, hätte ich vielleicht anders gehandelt."

„Ich wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, dass er es hat. Außerdem war ich noch nicht bereit dazu. Und du auch nicht. Es war schon schwierig genug für mich, dir mein Elternhaus zu zeigen."

„Snape ..."

„Nein."

„Aber ..."

„Nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du diesen Namen viel zu oft sagst."

„Wie soll ich Sie sonst nennen? Etwa wieder Professor?"

Er nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. „Es war der Name meines Vaters", sagte er dann.

Langsam schien ihr zu dämmern, dass es unangenehm für ihn sein musste, ihn immer und immer wieder zu hören.

„Aber ..."

Abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du könntest mich auch genauso gut bei meinem Vornamen nennen."

Hermine stand vor Überraschung der Mund offen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Nach allem, was zwischen uns geschehen ist, ist das gar nicht so weit hergeholt." Er seufzte gedankenverloren. „Natürlich solltest du das nicht in der Öffentlichkeit tun, verstanden?"

Sie nickte. „Schön, wie Sie meinen, Severus."

Er hob die Brauen, sagte aber nichts darauf.

Unsicher biss Hermine auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Ist das besser?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon."

„Schön. Denn ich würde Ihnen gern eine Frage stellen."

„In Ordnung", sagte er mahnend. „Eine, aber wirklich nur eine."

Hermine nickte. „Ja. Ich will auch nur eins wissen. Hat Draco geahnt, was mit meinen Eltern geschehen würde? Er ist einer von denen, nicht wahr?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er antwortete, ohne dabei näher darauf einzugehen, dass Draco tatsächlich ein Todesser war.

„Nein. Draco ist noch neu. Der Dunkle Lord hätte ihn niemals eingeweiht."

„Woher ..."

„Ich weiß es einfach. Nicht einmal ich wurde darüber informiert. Das ist seine Vorgehensweise. Erst im letzten Moment gibt er Informationen bekannt. Und dann auch nur an eine bestimmte Person, denn nur so kann er sicher sein, dass niemand ihm in die Quere kommt."

Hermine nickte. „Es ist eine Sache des Vertrauens, richtig?"

„Ja."

Sie seufzte. „Angenommen, Sie würden seine Befehle nicht ausführen, Snape, was würde er dann tun?"

Seine Nasenflügel bebten. Ohne zu antworten schob er den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Dann umrundete er den Tisch, schritt lautlos durch den Raum und stellte sich mit der Rückseite zu ihr gewandt vor das Fenster.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", hörte sie ihn fragen, obwohl er die Antwort bereits zu kennen schien.

Hermine spürte, dass sich ihre Atmung beschleunigte, während sie ihn gebannt dabei beobachtete, wie er die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander faltete. Sie war nervös. Trotzdem wollte sie es wissen.

„Angenommen, er hätte Ihnen den Auftrag gegeben, meine Eltern zu ermorden, hätten Sie es getan?"

Es wurde still. Erst nach einer Weile hörte sie, wie er die Luft scharf aus seinen Lungen ausstieß.

Angespannt warf sie einen Blick hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die sich wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten über Hogwarts gelegt hatte.

„Vor einigen Wochen noch hätte ich dir vielleicht etwas ganz anderes darauf geantwortet, Hermine. Und das weißt du auch. Wir haben schon einmal darüber gesprochen."

Er fuhr herum und sie erstarrte. Der Ausdruck, der jetzt auf seinem Gesicht lag, war vollkommen anders als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Jegliche Finsternis in seinen Zügen war verschwunden. Er wirkte sanft und zugleich besorgt.

„Jetzt ist das anders. Würde er mich heute danach fragen, würde ich alles tun, um sie zu warnen. Verstehst du? Doch wenn er mich damals damit beauftragt hätte, denke ich nicht, dass ich auch nur eine Sekunde gezögert hätte."

Sie schluckte und er wusste, dass sie mit sich kämpfte, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Versuch das zu verstehen", sagte er milde. „Ich habe Dumbledore informiert, dass es passieren könnte. Ich habe dem Orden alles mitgeteilt was ich wusste. Und trotzdem hätte ich mich schuldig gemacht, wenn er es von mir verlangt hätte. Weil ich keine andere Wahl gehabt hätte."

Hermine nickte. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an das Gespräch, das sie damals mit ihm geführt hatte, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Eltern ermordet wurden.

„Sie hätten Ihre Tarnung aufrecht erhalten müssen", murmelte sie bedrückt vor sich hin.

„Ja."

Sie seufzte. „Ich vermisse meine Eltern", sagte sie dann. Es klang so leise, dass sie nicht einmal sicher war, ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Doch es war ihr egal. „Nichts wird mehr so sein wie zuvor."

Er nickte und Hermine senkte den Blick. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Es war ihr schlicht und ergreifend unangenehm, dass er sie für ein unreifes Kind halten könnte, das einfach zu weinen anfing.

„Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen?", brachte sie vorsichtig hervor und starrte dabei fest auf ihre Schuhe.

Als er nicht antwortete, blickte sie auf und erschrak beinahe. Snape stand unmittelbar vor ihr und sah sie an.

Wortlos nickte er und Hermine hatte wieder einmal Mühe, ihren aufgewühlten Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Haben Sie Angst? Ich meine, haben Sie jemals Angst davor, dass es kein Ende nehmen könnte? Ich weiß, Sie sind nicht gerade ein Fan von Harry. Trotzdem brauchen wir ihn, wenn wir Voldemort besiegen wollen, nicht wahr?"

Zu ihrem Erstaunen schmunzelte er kaum merklich. „Dumbledore glaubt jedenfalls daran."

Hermine blinzelte. „Und Sie? Was glauben Sie?"

Snape sah ihr fest in die Augen und sie senkte beschämt den Blick. Mit einem sanften Rascheln seines Umhangs ging er vor ihr in die Knie und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger.

„Sieh mich an."

Schaudernd gehorchte sie. Erneut bot seine Nähe ihr weitaus mehr als nur Trost. Sie wusste, dass sie dabei war, sich mehr und mehr an ihn zu verlieren. Vor allem jetzt, wenn er sie so ansah.

„Severus ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über die Kontur ihrer Lippen.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich glaube. Fest steht nur, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun müssen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Und wer könnte das besser verstehen als ich? Ich bin an ihn gebunden. Mehr als jeder andere."

Hermine fühlte sich unglaublich schwach, als sie ihn derart innig aus der Nähe betrachten konnte. Immerzu hatte sie sich gefragt, warum er diese langen Strähnen nicht einfach abschnitt. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, bemerkte sie, dass er dadurch einfach nur unglaublich anziehend auf sie wirkte. Es hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich, als er sie wie durch einen Schleier hindurch aus der Verborgenheit mit seinen schwarzen Augen fixierte.

„Küss mich, Severus Snape", flüsterte sie leise. „Bitte."

Er schluckte. Dann nahm er seine Hand und griff in ihre wirren Locken. Sie merkte, wie sich seine Wärme an ihrem Hinterkopf ausbreitete und machte die Augen zu.

Ihr Herz klopfte so wild, als würde es jeden Moment zerspringen. Dann spürte sie, wie er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte.

Die erste Berührung zwischen ihnen war so vorsichtig, dass sie fast das Gefühl hatte, es wäre nur ein Traum. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und er zog sie zu sich. Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihren Haaren und Severus Snape küsste seine Schülerin.


	16. Planänderung

xxx

Dieses Kapitel wird alles verändern. Ich mag es nicht. Aber so ist das Leben. Plötzlich beginnt ein neuer Abschnitt.

Ich glaube, ich werde nie verstehen, was damals mit mir passiert ist. Und vermutlich hätte ich nie zu schreiben angefangen, wenn es nicht geschehen wäre.

Es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich nicht weiter weiß. Jeder Tag ist eine Herausforderung, der ich mich aufs Neue stellen muss. Und so tippe ich drauf los. Ich denke nicht darüber nach. Ich tue es einfach.

Egal wie sehr ich auch versuche, einen Sinn in allem zu finden, es gibt nichts das mich befreit. Wenn überhaupt, dann ist es das Schreiben. Ich könnte nichts anderes tun. Starr und blind. Genauso wie ich mich fühle, seit jemand anders entschieden hat, mein Leben für mich zu ändern...

...Und das bin ich jetzt.

houseghost

xxx

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 16

Planänderung

Hermine spürte seine dünnen und zugleich unbeschreiblich weichen Lippen auf ihren und blinzelte. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie vor sich sah.

Snape hatte seine Augen fast gänzlich geschlossen und war dabei, sich in ihrer Gegenwart gehen zu lassen. Sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt und auch etwas erwartungsvoll. Der Kuss, den er ihr gab, unterschied sich vollkommen von allem was sie bisher erfahren hatte. Er war sanft und zugleich fordernd.

Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, schienen sie sich mehr und mehr bewusst zu werden, wie sehr sie einander immer näher kommen wollten. Alles um sie herum geriet in Vergessenheit und die Leidenschaft ergriff Besitz von ihnen.

Hermine erkundete ihn mit all ihren Sinnen. Jede Pore ihres Körpers richtete sich einzig darauf aus, ihn zu ihrem Eigen zu erklären und sie begriff, dass sie weitaus mehr für ihren Professor empfand, als sie sich bis zu diesem Augenblick eingestehen wollte.

Sein Atem ging schneller, seine Bewegungen wurden forscher, bis er schließlich mit seiner Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen stieß und sie sich ihm instinktiv öffnete.

Ein wohliger Schauder durchzuckte ihren Körper. Zum ersten Mal schmeckte sie die charakteristische Hitze, die in ihm steckte und sich beim Ausatmen mit seinem Duft vermengte.

Sofort wusste sie, dass sie mehr davon wollte und griff sich eine Handvoll Knöpfe auf seiner Brust, um ihn noch fester an sich zu ziehen, sofern das überhaupt möglich war.

Snape schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn er gewann sichtlich an Selbstvertrauen. Seine Finger drückten ihren Kopf an sich, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schneller; selbst der Rest seines Körpers schien sich von seinem sonst so beherrschten Verhalten loszulösen.

Als er dann leise aufstöhnte, hatte Hermine das Gefühl, sie würde zerfließen. Sie konnte sich kaum erklären, was mit ihrem Körper geschah, denn als Viktor sie geküsst hatte, hatte sie nicht einmal ansatzweise so empfunden. Im Gegenteil: meist war es ihr eher unangenehm gewesen.

Je länger sie so beieinander waren, umso intensiver drückte er sie mit seinen Händen an sich, bis sie plötzlich nach Atem rang.

Sofort sprangen seine Augen auf und der Kuss wurde unterbrochen. Sie hörte seinen schweren Atem, als er sich langsam von ihr loslöste und seine Stirn gegen ihre lehnte, um selbst zur Ruhe zu kommen. Seine Hände umfassten ihr Gesicht, seine Daumen strichen sanft über ihre Wangen und er sah sie mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen an.

Snapes sonst so fahle Haut hatte einen leichten Rotton angenommen und Hermine fand, dass er absolut unwiderstehlich und einzigartig aussah. Rückblickend war er nie eine Schönheit gewesen, doch für sie war er in diesem Moment der wunderbarste Mensch auf Erden.

Neugierig streckte sie ihren Arm aus und strich ihm die Strähnen hinters Ohr, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen waren. Dann legte sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und erkundete dort vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen sein rabenschwarzes Haar.

Erst als sich ihre Atmung etwas beruhigt hatte, wagte sie es, etwas zu sagen. Unsicher klemmte sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und nahm den letzten Rest seines Geschmacks in sich auf, der darauf lag und sich auf ewig in ihrem Inneren eingebrannt hatte.

„Danke."

Sie hoffte inständig, dass es nicht abwertend geklungen hatte. Doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, es loswerden zu müssen. Es war befreiend gewesen, ihn so innig bei sich zu spüren, fast so, als hätte sich während der vergangenen Wochen und Monate alles daraufhin ausgelegt, ausgerechnet dazu zu führen.

Seine Augen blitzten auf und sie registrierte unterschwellig, dass sein Blick mit jeder Sekunde intensiver und auch ernster wurde. Sie merkte, dass sie leicht zitterte, als er sie so ansah und hoffte, dass er es nicht spüren würde, wenngleich sie wusste, dass die Chancen darauf sehr gering waren.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er mit seinem tiefen Ton, der es eigenartigerweise immer wieder schaffte, ihre Knie weich werden zu lassen.

Sie nickte.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, dass er sich aufrichtete und mit einem Schlag die vertraute, behagliche Atmosphäre, die er ihr eben noch beschert hatte, von ihr nahm.

Sie fröstelte und wollte etwas sagen, doch sie wusste nicht was.

Snape drehte sich kurzerhand zur Seite. Dann seufzte er tief und schob sich angespannt mit den Händen durch die Haare. Wie er es schaffte, nach diesem Ereignis so schnell auf sein altbewährtes Verhaltensmuster zurückzugreifen, war ihr ein Rätsel. Doch sofort war ihr bewusst, dass er wieder der war, der er immer gewesen war. Seine Haltung wirkte steif, sein Ausdruck verriet, dass er dabei war, sich vor ihr zu verschließen.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein", erklärte er klar und deutlich. „Die Kerker sind nicht der richtige Ort für dich."

Hermine spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Inneren. „Was? Nach all den Stunden, die wir hier gemeinsam verbracht haben, ist es etwas unangebracht, ausgerechnet jetzt so etwas zu sagen, denkst du nicht?"

Ihr Gesicht musste ihm aus den Augenwinkeln gezeigt haben, wie verunsichert sie war, denn sofort kam er wieder zu sich.

„Hermine … Ich wollte nicht ..."

Sie begriff nicht, was geschah. Eben noch hatte er vor ihr gekniet und sie innig an sich gedrückt. Er hatte sie geküsst. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, war er vor ihr zurückgewichen.

Verwirrt blinzelte sie und nahm das sanfte Rascheln seines Umhangs war, das sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Dann sah sie, dass er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

„Hermine", sagte er eindringlich.

Sie zögerte und starrte auf seine langen, dünnen Finger. Was sollte sie tun?

„Nimm meine Hand", hörte sie ihn wie aus weiter Ferne sprechen. „Bitte."

Sie tat es. Doch die innige Wärme, die sie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gespürt hatte, war verschwunden und seiner kühlen Zurückhaltung gewichen, die sie im Grunde ihres Herzens immerzu gefürchtet hatte, bevor sie bereit gewesen war, sich auf ihn einzulassen.

Snape zog sie zu sich hoch und drückte sie fest an seinen Körper. Dann wickelte er die Enden seines Umhangs um sie und schlang seine Arme darüber. Sofort konnte sie seinen betörenden Duft riechen, der sie umhüllte.

„Besser?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Als sie nicht antwortete, nickte er gedankenverloren.

„Hermine … Ich – ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll … Aber ..."

Er verstummte wieder und sie sah ihn voller Inbrunst an.

„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass dir die Worte fehlen, Professor?"

Sein Blick wurde starr und ernst. „Nein."

Hermine holte Luft. „Wenn es etwas gibt, das du mir zu sagen hast, solltest du es jetzt tun. Du hast mir beinahe Angst eingejagt, als du so plötzlich vor mir zurückgewichen bist, Severus."

Er sah verlegen aus und räusperte sich. „Ich weiß, das ist jetzt vermutlich schwer zu begreifen. Aber es war mein Fehler, dich heute hierher zu bitten. Dieser Tag war zu emotional für uns alle. Du - du solltest nicht hier sein."

„Severus ..."

„Nein, bitte, hör mir zu." Er stockte; suchte offenbar nach Worten. „Ist dir bewusst, wie ernst das war, was da vorhin passiert ist?"

Sie zog betreten die Nase hoch. „Ich weiß. Und es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich dir nichts über das Buch erzählt habe. Draco ..."

Er legte seine Stirn in Falten und sah dabei so einschüchternd aus, dass sie wieder verstummte.

„Ich rede nicht von dem Buch. Und auch nicht von Draco. Das ist jetzt Dumbledores Angelegenheit. Er hat das letzte Wort."

„Oh ..."

Er nickte knapp. „Es liegt nicht in meiner Hand, darüber zu entscheiden. Doch glaub ja nicht, dass Potter so einfach davonkommen wird."

Eine unangenehme Pause trat ein und Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ihr eigentlich etwas ganz anderes mitteilen wollte.

„Ich rede von dir und mir", sagte er schließlich und es war nicht weiter schwer, zu erkennen, wie angespannt er war.

„Severus, ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, denn wenn du mir jetzt sagen willst, dass es ein Fehler war, dass wir ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber trotzdem muss ich dir etwas sagen. Es ist meine Pflicht."

Hermine schluckte, entgegnete jedoch nichts mehr dazu. Was sollte sie auch darauf antworten?

„Hör zu, Hermine. Als dein Professor bin ich in einer Position, in der ich mich hätte anders verhalten müssen. Ich hatte kein Recht, dich zu küssen."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und sie ahnte, dass es ihm ungeheuer schwer fiel, das loszuwerden. Dennoch spürte sie, dass er es tun musste.

„Vergib mir."

Sie sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Dann … Heißt das, du hast nichts gefühlt?"

Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Nein. Sei dir sicher, dass ich für dich fühle." Ein weiterer, sehr tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. „Es ist einfach passiert, Hermine. Wann immer du zu mir kamst, wann immer ich dich angesehen habe, ist etwas mit mir geschehen. Aber ich bin nicht befugt, es zuzulassen. Bitte versteh das. Ich bin dein Lehrer und habe die Aufgabe, mich um dich zu kümmern. Ich darf mich dabei weder von persönlichen Gefühlen leiten lassen, noch einen Vorteil daraus ziehen."

„Aber das hast du nicht", warf sie energisch ein.

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Jeder Andere würde dir das Gegenteil erzählen."

„Dann ist er dumm. Niemand kann über uns urteilen. Nicht über dich, nicht über mich ... Nicht über uns."

Er zog die Brauen hoch. „Uns?"

„Ja. Das sind wir." Sie nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz. „Du und ich."

Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie, dass er sie noch enger zu sich zog. Er senkte den Kopf und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihren Locken. Dann begann er, sie sanft in seinen Armen zu wiegen, während er ihren Namen flüsterte.

„Hermine ..."

Sie drückte sich so innig sie konnte an ihn und nahm jede Sekunde der Intimität zwischen ihnen in sich auf, während sie versuchte, seine Worte zu verdrängen, die die bittere Wahrheit offenbart hatten. Er hatte Recht: er durfte es nicht. Aus der Sicht seiner Verantwortung heraus sogar noch weniger als sie.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie ihn sprechen. „Hermine ..." Und sie fragte sich, was nur mit ihnen geschehen war, dass sie das vollkommen vergessen hatten.

xxx

„Wozu habe ich mit ihr darauf hingearbeitet, wenn jetzt alles umsonst sein soll? Ich kann das nicht tun. Sie vertraut mir."

Dumbledore nickte matt. „Das war die Absicht."

Snape schoss einen finsteren Blick in die Richtung seines Schulleiters. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie weit sich die Dinge zwischen ihm und Hermine tatsächlich entwickelt hatten, würde er es vielleicht verstehen.

Nein. Er durfte es nie erfahren.

„Du weißt, dass es sein muss, Severus. Sie muss lernen, dass es bald niemanden mehr gibt, dem sie trauen kann."

Snape schnaubte aufgebracht und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Dann stand er mit zu Fäusten an den Seiten geballten Händen im Büro seines Vorgesetzten und sah abwesend aus dem Fenster.

„Was wollen Sie diesmal? Dass ich ihr bewusst mache, dass alles nur ein Spiel war? Dass ich sie jetzt, wo Sie sie da haben, wo Sie sie haben wollten, fallen lassen soll? Ist es das?"

„Severus, bitte. Wer sonst könnte ihr zeigen, wie hart die Realität ist?"

„Ihre Eltern sind kürzlich gestorben!", spuckte er zurück. „Wie kann sie da noch deutlicher erfahren, wie ernst die Lage ist?"

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne und sah ihn auffordernd über den Rand seiner Brille an. Snape jedoch verzog seine Mundwinkel und vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich sagte nein!"

Der Schulleiter schmunzelte unbeeindruckt. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Tom die Geduld mit Draco verliert. Das heißt, du musst deinen Schwur erfüllen. Es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg."

Er fuhr herum. Lange schwarze Strähnen verdeckten einen Teil seines zerfurchten Gesichts. „Vielleicht ja doch. Was, wenn er es tut?"

„Draco? Niemals. Mach dir nichts vor."

„Aber ..."

Dumbledore schüttelte mit einem Leuchten in den Augen den Kopf. „Man könnte fast meinen, du interessierst dich für das Mädchen, wo du dich so vehement für sie einsetzt."

Snape bedachte ihn kurzerhand mit einem weiteren abwertenden Blick. Dann schluckte er.

„Ich werde es ihr sagen."

„Gut. Tu es bald. Harry braucht sie und es ist wichtig, dass sie an seiner Seite ist."

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung machte der dunkle Zauberer kehrt und eilte ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass der Schulleiter in Erfahrung brachte, was tatsächlich in ihm vorging. Auch dann, wenn Dumbledore geschwächt war, durfte er ihn nicht unterschätzen. Er wusste nur zu gut, welche Auswirkungen sein Scheitern haben könnten. Dumbledore war anders als Voldemort und machte das, was dieser an Selbstüberschätzung hatte, durch seinen wachen Verstand wieder wett.

„Severus", hörte er den alten Mann rufen.

Er hielt wie angewurzelt inne und ließ ein langgezogenes „Ja" aus den Tiefen seines Seins erklingen.

„Viel Glück."

Ein gequältes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Bastard.

xxx

„Herein."

Hermine öffnete mit klammen Fingern die Tür und steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Hi."

Snape nickte ihr von seinem Schreibtisch aus zu und wirkte dabei sichtlich steif.

„Hi."

„Ich wollte nicht stören", sagte sie leise. „Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wir darüber reden sollten, was da passiert ist. Vor allem darüber, wie es jetzt weitergeht."

Er sah sie lange an und sie merkte, dass er alles andere als das wollte. Es schmerzte sie und sie spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, einfach kehrt zu machen und davon zu laufen. Doch überraschenderweise deutete er mit dem Kopf zur Tür.

„Mach hinter dir zu und setz dich."

Sie tat es. Und dann saßen sie sich gegenüber. Schweigend.

Snape hatte seine Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte aufgestützt, die Finger ineinander gefaltet und das Kinn darauf gelegt. Der Blick in seinen Augen zeigte ihr deutlich, dass es in ihm arbeitete und er wieder einmal nicht weiter wusste.

„Wie geht es Draco?", fragte sie plötzlich, ohne es zu beabsichtigen. Es war in ihrer Verzweiflung einfach aus ihr herausgerutscht.

Er zog die Brauen eng in der Mitte zusammen, sodass sie die dunkle Furche hervortreten sehen konnte. „Den Umständen entsprechend."

Hermine nickte und spürte, dass sie rot wurde. „Ah."

Langsam legte er die Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte ab, ohne die Finger auseinander zu nehmen. „Du bist wohl kaum seinetwegen hier, nicht wahr? Es sei denn, ihr habt plötzlich beschlossen, miteinander durchzubrennen."

Ein schiefes Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf und Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Nein. Du hast Recht. Das ist eher unwahrscheinlich."

Er nickte und sofort kehrte die Anspannung in ihn zurück. „Dachte ich mir."

Hermine spürte, dass ihr Herz raste. Sie konnte diese unterkühlte Stimmung kaum noch aushalten. Nicht nachdem sie wusste, wie es tatsächlich mit ihm sein konnte.

Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, riss sie den Mund auf. „Severus … Was ist da passiert?"

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, blitzten seine Augen auf. „Hmmm?"

Als hätte er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, klappte sie den Mund wieder zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

Erneut wurde es still zwischen ihnen. Dann, ganz plötzlich, geriet Bewegung in Hermine. Sie rückte ihren Stuhl zurück und kam auf die Füße.

„Ich – ich sollte besser wieder gehen", stammelte sie unbeholfen, den Blick traurig auf seine ineinander gefalteten Hände gesenkt.

Snape reagierte nicht darauf. Lediglich seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen.

Er wusste, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um ihr die Wahrheit über das zu sagen, was Dumbledore beabsichtigte. Doch er konnte es nicht. Stattdessen sprang er auf die Füße und packte sie am Arm.

„Bitte geh nicht. Bleib."

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er überhaupt ein Zeichen von sich geben würde.

„Wozu?", fragte sie kaum hörbar. „Es wird ja doch nichts ändern. Wir sind, was wir sind, nicht wahr?"

Er wirkte bedrückt, als er antwortete und sie war erstaunt darüber, dass er es so offen vor ihr zeigte.

„Ja."

Sekunden vergingen, ehe sie es fertig brachte, ihm zu antworten. „Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, Severus. Ich wünsche es mir so sehr."

Er öffnete erstaunt den Mund und blinzelte sie an. „Tatsächlich?"

Sie nickte. „Was dachtest du denn? Dass ich glücklich damit bin?" Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, welche Hürden zwischen ihnen lagen. „Ich habe es so lange verdrängt. Und dann, als mir langsam bewusst wurde, dass da mehr zwischen uns ist, hat sich plötzlich die ganze Welt gegen mich verschworen. Vielleicht hätte ich es mir nie eingestehen sollen. Es war auch davor schon alles kompliziert genug."

Snape seufzte. „Hermine ..."

„Nein. Diesmal nicht", sagte sie emotionslos. „Meine Stunden bei dir sind vorbei, Professor. Es sei denn, es gibt noch weitere Lektionen, die du mir erteilen willst. Aber sei vorsichtig, welches Thema du wählst. Einige könnten sehr heikel werden, weißt du?"

Sie sah, dass er hart schluckte. Dann öffnete er den Mund und sprach: „Liebst du mich?"

Es klang rau und gebrochen und so gar nicht nah ihm und Hermine starrte ihn vollkommen überrascht an.

„Hermine", begann er erneut. Und diesmal lag wieder deutlich mehr Kraft in seiner Stimme. „Antworte mir."

Sie spürte, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Es war nur eine Frage, Hermine", sagte er ernst. Der Griff an ihrem Arm verstärkte sich. „Verstehst du? Wie viele davon haben wir uns gestellt und darüber diskutiert. Doch im Prinzip gibt es nur die Eine, die zählt. Und jetzt frage ich dich erneut ..."

Er holte Luft und fasste mit seinen Händen nach ihren Schultern.

„Liebst du mich?"

Sie blinzelte mühevoll ihre Tränen beiseite und erkannte den Blick in seinen Augen, der deutlich besagte, wie sehr er es wissen wollte. Noch nie hatte sie diese Sehnsucht in seinem Gesicht gesehen, mit der er jetzt vor ihr stand und sich Bestätigung von ihr erhoffte.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Ihr Herz pochte. Und dann nickte sie.

Er wurde bleich. Hermine merkte, dass seine Hände zitterten, doch noch immer hielt er ihre Schultern und sah auch nicht so aus, als hätte er vor, sie loszulassen.

„Ja", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich liebe dich."

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie er sie zu sich in seine Arme zog. Sie prallte wie in Trance gegen seine Brust, hörte seinen unruhigen Atem und roch seinen Duft. Es war wie ein bitterer Nachgeschmack dessen, was sie zuletzt empfunden hatte, als sie sich geküsst hatten.

„Es wird alles gut werden", murmelte er in ihr Haar hinein, während er es energisch mit seinen langen Fingern durchwühlte.

Sie konnte nicht klar denken. Sie konnte nicht antworten.

Snape aber hörte nicht auf, sie an sich zu drücken und zu streicheln. Erst nach einer schieren Ewigkeit lehnte er den Kopf zurück und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger.

„Sieh mich an."

Sie tat es wie mechanisch.

„Dumbledore plant etwas. Eigentlich hätte ich mich ihm beugen müssen. Aber das hier ..."

Er sah ihr so innig in die Augen, dass ihre Knie einzubrechen drohten, was auch bestimmt geschehen wäre, wenn er sie nicht wie ein Irrer an sich geklammert hätte.

„_Du_ änderst alles."

Hermine schluckte und sah ihn an, als würde sie kein Wort von dem, was er sagte, begreifen.

„Dumbledore ist krank", fuhr er fort. „Und er wird sterben."

Sie blinzelte verschreckt. „Was?"

Er nickte. „Es ist meine Aufgabe, ihm dabei zu helfen."

Verwirrt legte sie die Stirn in Falten. „Was soll das heißen?"

Snape schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber alles was er tut, dient einzig und allein dazu, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Nur musst du mir vertrauen. Wir alle müssen unsere Opfer dafür bringen."

Endlich schien das Leben in Hermine zurückzukehren. Es klang absurd. Und das war es auch. Zuerst wollte er ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, dann, kaum dass er sie geküsst hatte, schob er sie wieder fort.

„Vertrauen? Serverus! Weißt du, was du da sagst?"

Er nickte. „Das weiß ich. Aber ich glaube fest daran, dass du es schaffen kannst. Und wenn alles vorbei ist, werden wir uns wiedersehen."

„Wiedersehen? Wovon sprichst du?"

Langsam ergriff die Ernsthaftigkeit Besitz von seinem Ausdruck.

„Bitte, Hermine. Ich möchte nicht etwas tun müssen, was ich hinterher ewig bereue. Verstehst du? Du musst mir vertrauen."

„Aber ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du selbst hast gesagt, dass ich alles für Albus tun würde. Erinnerst du dich?"

Schaudernd nickte sie. „Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, mein Gedächtnis zu verändern, oder?"

„Nein. Weil ich dir vertraue."

Nur schwer begriff sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte. Doch konnte sie zulassen, noch tiefer in diesen Strudel hineinzugeraten?

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie unsicher, mehr zu sich selbst als an ihn gewandt.

„Egal was auch passiert, du musst bei Potter bleiben, verstanden? Lass nicht zu, dass ihr voneinander getrennt werdet."

Hermine schüttelte sich. „Das klingt nicht gerade sehr ermutigend, findest du nicht?"

„Das weiß ich."

Er nahm seine Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen.

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und nahm seine Berührung tief und innig in sich auf.

„Eins noch, Hermine", hörte sie ihn sagen. Dann, kaum dass er ausgesprochen hatte, schloss er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und Hermine spürte, wie er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte und sie küsste.


	17. Risikobereitschaft

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 17

Risikobereitschaft

„Severus?"

„Hmmm?"

Hermine löste sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung und sah zu ihm auf.

„Was hast du gemeint, als du sagtest, du hättest dich Dumbledore beugen müssen?"

Er räusperte sich und wirkte ziemlich verlegen dabei. „Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären, Hermine."

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Aber was für ein Plan soll das sein, wenn ich achtgeben soll, nicht von Harry getrennt zu werden? Für mich klingt das so, als würdet ihr damit rechnen, dass genau das passiert."

Er sah sie eindringlich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an und seufzte. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

Nachdenklich senkte sie den Blick auf seine Brust und konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, mit den Fingern seine Knöpfe zu erkunden.

„Ehrlich gesagt überrascht mich das nicht. Du warst noch nie besonders gut, wenn es um Erklärungen ging." Fragend hob er seine Brauen und sie fuhr fort. „Was du tust, ist sehr gefährlich, Severus. Mittlerweile habe ich eine grobe Vorstellung davon, wie es sein muss, so ein Leben zu führen. Und obwohl ich glaube, dass ich das wahre Ausmaß davon niemals verstehen werde, will ich es doch zumindest versuchen."

Er strich ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange. „Ich würde sagen, du machst Fortschritte, was dein Temperament angeht. Früher hättest du nicht so verständnisvoll reagiert, als ich versucht habe, mich herauszureden." Abwesend fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich habe wohl ein Händchen dafür, nicht wahr?"

Hermine senkte gerührt den Blick. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er zugeben würde, die unangenehmen Sachen in ihrer Gegenwart am liebsten zu umgehen.

„Ja, das hast du. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja dabei helfen, dich zu verstehen, indem du mir wenigstens etwas erklärst, ohne mir dabei zu viel zu verraten."

Snape nickte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht und wir sollten wirklich miteinander reden."

„Ja. Denn ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Diese Ungewissheit frisst mich auf. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo genau wir stehen."

„Hermine ..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich erwarte ja nicht von dir, dass du dich irgendwie festlegst", setzte sie schnell nach. „Wenn es um menschliche Beziehungen geht, bin ich bestimmt nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner."

Er sah sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Du erwartest doch nicht etwa, dass ich dir das glaube, jetzt, wo Weasley wieder zu haben ist."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich länger etwas vorzumachen und wäre auch keinem der Betroffenen gegenüber fair gewesen.

„Ehrlich gesagt denke ich nicht, dass Ron und ich sonderlich gut füreinander geschaffen sind ..."

Überrascht legte er ihr seinen Finger auf den Mund. „Du musst mir das nicht sagen. Ich hatte kein Recht dazu, überhaupt damit anzufangen."

Hermine nahm wortlos seine Hand und betrachtete sie einen Augenblick, ehe sie antwortete. „Schon gut. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht einmal, was wir miteinander haben, Severus. Ron ist es jedenfalls nicht, den ich geküsst habe."

Er schnaubte leise, als er den Hinweis vernommen hatte. „Also gut. Lass uns nach nebenan gehen, dann können wir uns in aller Ruhe Gedanken darüber machen, wer mit wem was hat oder auch nicht. Hier herumzustehen macht es jedenfalls nicht gerade leichter, die Atmosphäre aufzulockern."

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wenn du vorhast, mir jetzt dein Schlafzimmer zu zeigen, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Nach allem, was zwischen uns steht, sollten wir tatsächlich zuerst einmal miteinander reden."

Er schmunzelte, entgegnete aber nichts darauf. Dann streckte er langsam die Hand nach ihr aus. Zögerlich griff Hermine zu und ließ sich von ihm zu einer Tür führen.

„Erwarte nicht zu viel", sagte er ernst, bevor er einen Schritt beiseite machte und öffnete.

Hermine aber war sichtlich aufgeregt, als sie den Raum betrat. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie Teile seines Privatquartiers in Hogwarts gesehen, es sei denn, man berücksichtigte dabei sein Büro.

„Was du hier siehst, ist mein Wohnzimmer. Es ist nichts Besonderes, aber es erfüllt seinen Zweck."

Ein unsicheres Lächeln lag über seinem Gesicht, als sie ihren Blick zwischen ihm und dem Zimmer umher schweifen ließ. Sie musste unweigerlich erkennen, dass er Recht hatte, denn der Raum war nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. Im Grunde genommen schien er sich nicht einmal sonderlich von dem Zimmer zu unterscheiden, das er ihr in seinem Elternhaus gezeigt hatte, wenn er auch nicht ganz so heruntergekommen war.

„Ich bin nicht allzu oft hier", sagte er ausweichend und Hermine erkannte, wie unsicher er wirkte, als er seine Hände in den Hosentaschen verschwinden ließ. „Mein Büro hält genug Arbeit für mich bereit."

Sie schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen, lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Seite und klopfte ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter. „Das glaube ich dir sofort. Du bist der einzige Lehrer, der die Angewohnheit hat, jede noch so kleine Absonderlichkeit in einem Aufsatz mit einem ellenlangen Vortrag zu kommentieren."

Er hob skeptisch seine Brauen. „Das ist keine Angewohnheit. Das nennt man Mühe. Und du solltest das etwas mehr zu schätzen wissen."

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, nahm er seine Hände aus den Taschen und schob sie quer durch den Raum zu einem alten Sofa hinüber.

„Setz dich", forderte er mit gespieltem Ernst. „Bevor ich es mir anders überlege und dich wieder fortschicke."

„Das wagst du nicht!", lachte Hermine und sprang mit einem Satz mitten auf das Sofa, das ächzend unter ihr nachgab.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn, die Hände wieder in den Taschen vergraben, kam er näher geschlichen und beobachtete, wie sie die Füße ineinander verschränkte und es sich bequem machte.

„Gar nicht so übel hier."

Er nickte. „Das Ding ist beinahe so alt wie ich."

Ein breites Grinsen legte sich über ihr Gesicht. „Wirklich? Wer hätte das gedacht."

Snape rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass du etwas Nettes sagst, aber das war wohl zu viel verlangt."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen. Dann rutschte sie ein Stück nach außen und klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf die freie Sitzfläche neben sich.

„Hast du heute noch was anderes vor oder leistest du mir Gesellschaft?"

Wortlos setzte er sich in Bewegung und sank mit vor dem Schoß ineinander gefalteten Fingern in die weichen Sofakissen hinein.

„Siehst du? Alt aber immer noch gut", bemerkte Hermine ironisch.

Er drehte langsam den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Wenn es dein Ziel ist, dass ich mich schlechter fühle, hast du es definitiv erreicht", sagte er emotionslos und Hermine warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch noch ehe sie etwas darauf antworten konnte, fuhr er fort. „Vermutlich habe ich es sogar verdient. Wer mit dem Feuer spielt, verbrennt sich bekanntlich leicht die Finger."

Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass es ihm ernst war und streckte ihren Arm nach seinen Händen aus. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um seine und drückten ihn.

„Ich wollte dich nur aufziehen, Severus", sagte sie sanft, während sie mit dem Daumen über seine Finger strich. „Glaube mir, du hast etwas Besseres verdient, als meine dummen Bemerkungen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, Hermine aber rede unbehelligt weiter. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht alles sagen kannst. Es wäre zu gefährlich für dich. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass du wenigstens ehrlich zu mir bist, soweit es dir möglich ist. Und auch dann, wenn ich nicht weiß, was du mit Dumbledore im Schilde führst, so wünsche ich mir, dass du glücklich bist oder es eines Tages sein wirst."

Als sie fertig war, hatte er den Kopf gesenkt und unzählige seiner langen schwarzen Strähnen verdeckten sein Gesicht vor ihr, doch Hermine bemerkte es gar nicht, so sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, seine Hände zu streicheln.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile drehte er sich ihr zu und sah sie an. Es war der Moment, der Hermine aus ihren Gedanken riss und so blinzelte sie ihn verwundert an.

„Was ist los?"

Er entzog ihr vorsichtig seine Hände, griff nach ihren und bettete sie zwischen seinen.

„Was du mich gefragt hast, das mit Dumbledore, wird dir vermutlich nicht gefallen", sagte er dann mit rauer Stimme.

„So ist es meistens, wenn es um ihn geht. Aber es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich das begriffen habe."

Er schnaubte bitter. „Das kann ich verstehen, glaub mir. Aber diesmal geht es nicht um ihn allein, sondern darum, was für eine Rolle ich dabei spiele."

Sie ließ ihr Kinn nach unten sacken. „Du? Was soll das heißen?"

Seine Lippen wurden zu den berüchtigten dünnen Linien und er bekam plötzlich einen sehr gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich war sein Werkzeug, Hermine", sagte er leise. „Ich hatte die Aufgabe, dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und dich dann fallen zu lassen."

Ihr schien schlagartig die Farbe aus dem Gesicht zu weichen. „Was?"

Betroffen nickte er. „Das war der Plan."

„Aber … Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Ein eisiger Schauder streifte sie. Der Gedanke, dass er sie nur benutzt haben könnte, war alles andere als ermutigend. Er machte ihr Angst.

„Severus – ich verstehe das nicht!"

Seine Hände griffen noch fester nach ihren und er hielt sie so nahe an sich, als fürchtete er sich davor, dass sie jeden Moment aufspringen und davonlaufen würde.

„Hör zu, Hermine", sagte er in eindringlichem Ton. „Mir gefällt ganz und gar nicht, was er im Sinn hat. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl, als mich ihm zu beugen. Du musst das verstehen."

Sie schluckte. „Heißt das, du wusstest die ganze Zeit davon? Du wolltest mein Vertrauen nur, um mich dann fallen zu lassen?"

Er schüttelte wie von Sinnen den Kopf. „Nein! Ich wusste nicht, wie weit er gehen würde. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er das vorhatte. Bitte … Du - du musst mir glauben!"

Hermine zog an ihren Händen. Als sie merkte, dass er nicht nachgab, schoss sie ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Lass mich los, Severus!"

Er zuckte verstört zusammen und schien erst jetzt zu merken, dass er sie noch immer festhielt. Doch sofort darauf ließ er von ihr ab und Hermine riss ihre Hände aus seinem Schoß heraus und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper.

„Du hast also nicht gewusst, dass er mich fallen lassen wollte?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Du hast nicht vorgehabt, mich von dir zu schieben?"

Einen Moment lang wirkte er so abwesend, als hätte er sie überhaupt nicht gehört. Hermine aber wollte Antworten und versuchte es erneut.

„Severus! Sag es mir! Wolltest du diesen Plan ausführen und hast du dabei beabsichtigt, mich zu verstoßen?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und etliche seiner Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. „Nein."

Hermine atmete tief durch. „Ist das die Wahrheit?"

Kaum merklich nickte er und wirkte dabei wie erschlagen. „Ja. Bis zuletzt hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass er das tun wollte."

Sie kniff verbittert die Augen zusammen und es wurde still zwischen ihnen.

Snape nahm seine Hände hoch und fuhr sich angespannt damit durch die Haare. „Du musst mir glauben, Hermine", sagte er schmerzvoll. „Sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, was ich im Moment riskiere."

Sie seufzte und sah ihn wieder an. „Ich hoffe, du sagst die Wahrheit, Severus, was genau betrachtet ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ist, denn wenn du es schaffst, Voldemort aufs Kreuz zu legen, wirst du wohl kaum allzu große Mühe haben, mich zu täuschen, nicht wahr?" Sie sah, dass er die Lippen bewegte und blickte ihn zornig an. „Lass mich noch eins sagen: eine Lüge von dir wäre weitaus schlimmer als alles andere was bereits zwischen uns steht."

Er blinzelte. „Das verstehe ich."

Hermine entging nicht, wie bedrückt er wirkte und sie war froh, dass er es vor ihr zeigte, denn irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, es kostete ihn weitaus mehr Kraft, sich so vor ihr zu offenbaren, als ihr etwas vorzumachen. Und genau das war es, was sie nach der ganzen Aufregung wollte. Sie hatte genug davon, um den heißen Brei zu reden und wollte endlich Klarheit, auch dann, wenn es nicht unbedingt leicht für sie war, ihn an seine Grenzen zu bringen. Früher hätte sie sich nicht darum geschert. Jetzt war das anders.

„Ron hat mich gefragt, ob ich Interesse hätte, mit ihm auszugehen", sagte sie gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

Warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfing, konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären. Vielleicht geschah es einfach, weil sie die Genugtuung haben wollte, die Oberhand zurückzugewinnen, nachdem sie diesen Schrecken erfahren hatte. Vielleicht tat sie es aber auch einfach, weil sie verletzt war.

Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete sie darauf, was er zu sagen hatte. Doch er schluckte nur.

„Seitdem er aus dem Krankenflügel raus ist, haben wir viel miteinander geredet."

„Verstehe", murmelte er leise, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

Hermine beobachtete gebannt jede seiner Verhaltensweisen, in der Hoffnung, er würde zu erkennen geben, dass es ihm missfiel. Doch es sah fast so aus, als wäre er dabei, sich wieder einmal vor ihr zu verschließen.

Genau in dem Moment, als sie vorhatte, es ihm zu erklären, fuhr er fort, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. „Und?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sagte, ich würde darüber nachdenken."

Er nickte steif. Mehr nicht.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Seine mangelnde Sozialkompetenz und dass er offenbar nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, brachte sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns. „Severus, kannst du nicht damit aufhören, dich ständig vor einer Antwort zu drücken? Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, woran ich bei dir bin."

Er riss plötzlich den Kopf herum und starrte ihr direkt in die Augen. Die vorgetäuschte Ruhe, die er ihr soeben noch gezeigt hatte, war verschwunden. „Und was willst du von mir hören?", fragte er hart. „Dass ich bereit bin, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um mit dir von hier zu verschwinden? Passt das vielleicht in deine Vorstellung? Oder hast du was anderes im Sinn? Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Hermine. Ich habe Aufgaben zu erfüllen und muss für Dumbledore und den Orden spionieren. Nebenbei unterrichte ich diese Horde Dummköpfe. Du magst zwar anders als der Rest von ihnen sein, aber du bist trotz allem noch sehr jung und hast noch so viel vor dir."

„Severus ..."

Seine Augen blitzten sie zornig an und sie verstummte wieder.

„Du bist meine Schülerin, Hermine. Weißt du, was das heißt? Das, was ich bisher mit dir getan habe, würde ausreichen, um mich lebenslang nach Askaban zu bringen. Es gäbe genug Eltern an der Schule, die nur danach lechzen, mich dort zu sehen. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken. Die Meisten glauben, dass ich auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords stehe. Und das sollen sie auch. Zu viel hängt von der Wahrheit ab." Wie ein Irrer schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das bedeutet, nicht einmal Dumbledore könnte das Ministerium davon überzeugen, dass sie mich nicht einsperren. Für den Dunklen Lord wäre es nur ein weiterer Grund, um sich deiner zu bemächtigen, wenn herauskommt, dass wir uns näher gekommen sind. Er würde alles tun, um dich zu bekommen. Und was dann? Glaubst du, ich könnte tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie er dich quält? Jeder Fehler, den ich in seiner Gegenwart mache, könnte mein letzter sein. Oft genug hat er zu seiner bloßen Unterhaltung getötet und er würde nicht davor zurückschrecken, mich zu töten, wenn er auch nur etwas ahnt."

Er verstummte ebenso schnell wieder, wie er zu sprechen begonnen hatte und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, ihre Eingeweide würden sich nach außen kehren. Was er gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit.

„Sieh mich an, Hermine", forderte er streng, noch ehe sie wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte. „Du weißt, wer ich bin. Und was ich bin. Was willst du also von mir?"

Sie sah die Wut in seinen sonst so unergründlichen Augen aufflackern und erkannte deutlich, dass er weit mehr als nur das empfand. Er war verletzt. Und sie konnte es verstehen. Ein Teil von ihr aber kämpfte noch immer verbissen dagegen an.

„Genau das ist es, Severus", sagte sie traurig. „Ich weiß es nicht. Du wolltest von mir wissen, ob ich dich liebe. Und ich habe dir meine Antwort gegeben. Aber was jetzt? Wie soll es weitergehen? Was denkst du über mich? Was empfindest du? Ich kann nicht einfach einen Plan zurechtlegen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie es in dir aussieht, denn wenn du mich willst, betrifft es uns beide. Aber wenn nicht, dann muss ich dich loslassen."

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell und er wirkte mit einem Mal aufgebracht.

„Denkst du wirklich, das ist so einfach? Es spielt keine Rolle was ich will. Nicht, solange ich an Voldemort gebunden bin. Und das bedeutet zugleich, an Albus und Draco gebunden zu sein."

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es keinen Ausweg für ihn gab. Warum auch immer.

„Dann willst du also nicht mit mir zusammen sein?", fragte sie leise.

Er stützte verbittert die Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Hermine. Wie soll das aussehen? Wie soll das funktionieren, eine Beziehung mit mir zu haben?"

Sie griff nach seinen Händen und wollte ihn dazu bringen, sich ihr zuzuwenden. Im ersten Moment wehrte er sich dagegen, doch dann ließ er sie gewähren und sie sahen sich lange an. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich deutlich der Schmerz wider, den er in seinem Inneren empfand. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nahm er ihre Hände in seine und blinzelte sie durch seine Strähnen hindurch an.

„Hast du dir vorgestellt, dass wir Hand in Hand durch das Schloss gehen und uns auf den Gängen in die Arme fallen?"

Sie zog betreten die Nase hoch. „Nein. Natürlich nicht."

Er nickte kaum merklich. „Was dann? Wir müssten uns vor der Welt verstecken und könnten uns nur weiter unter einem Vorwand treffen. Heimlich. Aber genau das ist das Problem! Ich kann mich nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Es ist zu gefährlich, wenn ich abgelenkt bin. Ich brauche einen klaren Kopf. Und ich rede dabei nicht nur vom Dunklen Lord. Für uns beide steht zu viel auf dem Spiel, denn du bist auch ohne mich schon angreifbar genug."

„Severus … Das weiß ich."

„Nein. Hör mir zu." Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr hinüber und griff nach ihren Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu haben, Hermine. Als ich etwas Derartiges für ein Mädchen empfunden habe, war ich jünger als du jetzt. Aber es hat mich nicht davon abgehalten, sie für immer zu lieben." Er spürte, dass er sie damit getroffen hatte, ließ sie jedoch nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst. Mir selbst ist es unbegreiflich. Aber so ist es nun mal. Doch was ich dir eigentlich sagen will, ist noch viel komplizierter, denn - weißt du - ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mir noch einmal passieren würde."

Snape wurde von einem Schauder erfasst und drückte seine dünnen Finger noch fester in ihre Schultern.

„So viele Jahre habe ich nur sie geliebt. Und dann kamst plötzlich du und hast alles verändert ... Du hast mein Leben verändert, Hermine."

Sie ließ sprachlos ihre Kinnlade nach unten sacken. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Was – was soll das heißen, Severus?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Du hast nie aufgehört, an ihr festzuhalten? Bis jetzt?"

Hermine konnte es kaum ertragen, ihn anzusehen und senkte den Blick. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie auf seine Worte reagieren sollte und das machte ihr Angst. Es lag ihr fern, ihn zu verletzen. Und trotzdem fühlte sie einen Stich in ihrer Seite, der eindeutig auf Eifersucht beruhte.

„Ich werde sie immer lieben, Hermine. Aber es ist anders. Meine Liebe zu ihr basierte auf einer einsamen und auch überwiegend einseitigen Freundschaft. Sie ist unerreichbar für mich." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und seufzte. „Vielleicht fällt es mir deshalb so schwer, zu begreifen, dass du tatsächlich hier bist."

Mit einem sanften Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen umfasste er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Noch nie ist mir etwas wie das passiert, was mir mit dir passiert ist", sagte er ernst. „Du bist so unerwartet in mein Leben getreten, wie nur irgend möglich. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll."

„Dann lass es uns einfach versuchen, Severus", sagte sie fast schon flehend, während sie ihn mit ihren großen Augen anblickte. „Ich möchte dich nicht aufgeben. Nicht, wenn du dasselbe für mich empfindest, wie ich für dich."

„Hermine … Es wird einen Krieg geben."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich. Und ich glaube dir. Aber ich möchte auch daran glauben, dass das Gute eine Chance hat. Das heißt, wenn wir uns lieben, dann werden wir einen Weg finden."

Er blinzelte irritiert. „Glaubst du das wirklich? Glaubst du, wir können einfach den Rest der Welt ausblenden und nur an uns denken?"

„Nein. Aber wir sollten zusammenstehen. Ich vertraue dir, Severus. Du hast mir gezeigt, was es bedeutet, Dinge in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Du hast so vieles für mich verändert." Sie setzte ein unsicheres Lächeln auf. „Auch dann, wenn Dumbledore dahintersteckte, so warst du es, der es mir beigebracht hat. Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet und mich an meine Grenzen gebracht. Jetzt werde ich für dich darüber hinaus gehen."

Er sah sie eine Weile sprachlos an. Dann räusperte er sich. „Das würdest du tun? Für mich?"

Sie nickte. „Ja."

Snape schluckte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er vollkommen überrascht war. „Niemand hat jemals so etwas zu mir gesagt, Hermine. Niemand."

Sie hatte es befürchtet und spürte erneut einen Stich in ihrem Inneren. „Ich weiß, es steht mir nicht zu, so etwas zu sagen, aber ich denke, das Mädchen - die Frau - die du so lange geliebt hast, hat dich nicht verdient, Severus. Du hast ihr dein Leben geschenkt. Aber wofür?"

Er senkte den Blick. „Sie ist tot, Hermine. Die Frau, die ich zu lieben mich entschlossen habe, ist tot."

„Oh …" Es wurde still und Hermine kaute unsicher auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Wann ist das passiert?"

„Vor langer Zeit."

Betroffen nickte sie, doch er zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern.

„Wir können uns nicht aussuchen, wen wir lieben, nicht wahr?"

Sie biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Zunge, ehe sie antwortete. „Nein, das können wir nicht."

Vorsichtig sah er sie durch seine Strähnen hindurch an. Er wirkte unsicher wie ein Schuljunge und Hermine hätte ihn am liebsten an sich gedrückt. Doch sie war nicht sicher, ob er es zulassen würde.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte er leise. „Was werden wir jetzt tun?"

„Ich denke", begann sie ernst, „für heute haben wir genug geredet. Lass uns von vorne anfangen, ja?"

Er warf ihr einen seiner unbeschreiblichen Blicke mit hochgezogener Braue zu und Hermine spürte wieder einmal das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen, das sich anfühlte, als hätte sie tausend Schmetterlinge darin.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf seine Wange. „Hi."

„Hi."

„Weißt du, eigentlich bin ich ja hierher gekommen, um mit dir zu reden. Aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr glaube ich, dass wir das überspringen sollten."

Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie inbrünstig an, ohne etwas zu erwidern.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Worauf wartest du? Nimm mich in deine Arme und küss mich, Professor."

Snapes Augen blitzten auf, als er den Mund öffnete und antwortete. „Wie alt bist du noch mal?"

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, umfasste er mit den Händen ihr Gesicht und zog sie zu sich.


	18. Das Blut in den Adern

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 18

Das Blut in den Adern

Etwas zerstreut saß Hermine am Frühstückstisch in der großen Halle und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Ihre Gedanken waren alles andere als geordnet und bei jemandem, an den man nicht unbedingt gedacht hätte, wenn man sie so betrachtete.

Lustlos nahm sie ihre Gabel und stocherte auf ihrem Teller herum. Es wäre falsch gewesen, sich etwas vorzumachen, denn in Wahrheit hatte es sie zutiefst getroffen, als Snape ihr anvertraut hatte, dass es eine bedeutende Person für ihn gab, die er sein ganzes Leben geliebt hatte.

Die Tatsache, dass diese Frau tot war, machte es nicht leichter für sie, damit umzugehen. Im Gegenteil. Hermine wusste, wie Snape sein konnte. Er war stur und verbohrt, vielleicht sogar dadurch verbittert, dass seine Gefühle nicht erwidert wurden.

So viel zur Einseitigkeit, dachte sie traurig. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte sie damit umgehen, ohne ihn dabei zu verletzen? Warum konnte er sie noch immer nicht loslassen? Und vor allem, wer war es gewesen?

„Willst du denn heute gar nichts essen?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte alles um sich herum vergessen.

„Nein. Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr rüber, schnappte sich ihren Teller und fing großzügig an, Eier und Speck in sich reinzuschaufeln. Erst nach der dritten Gabel bemerkte er, dass Hermine ihn entgeistert anstarrte.

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich das aufesse, oder?", fragte er unschuldig grinsend.

Sie holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Sofort steckte er sich die nächste Ladung in den Mund und Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass es ihm hin und wieder an Taktgefühl fehlte. Seine Essgewohnheiten aber gingen ihr gehörig auf den Geist.

So plötzlich wie ihre Gedanken zu Ron übergegangen waren, verschwanden diese wieder in der Versenkung, als sie Snapes Gestalt auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch erblickte. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wann er zum Frühstück erschienen war und warf ein vorsichtiges Lächeln in seine Richtung.

Die Erleichterung, die sie durchströmte, dass er hier war, war unbeschreiblich. Gestern Abend noch hatte sie sich große Sorgen gemacht, als er ihren gemeinsamen Termin zum obligatorischen Nachsitzen ohne Erwähnung von Gründen per Boten abgesagt hatte.

Die Mimik auf Snapes Gesicht verriet Hermine deutlich, dass er nicht davon angetan war, sie neben Ron sitzen zu sehen und sie bekam eine leise Ahnung davon, dass er sich ebenso unwohl damit fühlen musste, wie sie es tat, wenn sie an die geheimnisvolle Unbekannte dachte, der er seinen Aussagen zufolge sein ganzes Leben nachgetrauert hatte.

Wieder wurde ihr bewusst, dass es noch reichlich Klärungsbedarf zwischen ihr und ihrem Professor gab. Die Herausforderungen aber, die damit verbunden waren, wollte sie sich lieber nicht ausmalen.

Sekunden vergingen und umso begieriger sie versuchte, ihm ein seltenes, dafür aber atemberaubendes Lächeln abzugewinnen, umso finsterer schien sein Blick zu werden, bis sie genug von seinen Launen hatte. Sie wollte ihn sehen und eine Erklärung von ihm haben, also entschied sie sich dazu, ihn so bald wie möglich in seinem Büro aufzusuchen. Ungeduldig erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz.

„Wo willst du hin?", frage Ron mit vollem Mund.

„In die Bibliothek", log sie kurzerhand. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch was nachschlagen muss."

„Okay. Kommst du im Anschluss zum Spielfeld? Wenn Harry seine Standpauke von Dumbledore erhalten hat, wollen wir eine Runde trainieren."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Für einen Moment lang hatte sie Harry und den Ärger mit Malfoy total vergessen.

„Mal sehen, Ron. Ehrlich gesagt ist mir Sport zuwider."

„Ja, ich hab's nicht vergessen", gestand er offen. „Trotzdem würde ich mich freuen, dich dort zu sehen."

Hermine konnte seinen enttäuschten Blick kaum ertragen. Es lag ihr fern, ihn zu verletzen, denn auch dann, wenn ihr nun endlich bewusst war, dass sie für ihn nicht dieselben Gefühle hatte wie für Snape, so war sie doch froh, ihn als Freund wieder zu haben.

Irgendwann musst du ihm sagen, dass du nicht mit ihm ausgehen wirst, dachte sie bedrückt und nickte tief in ihre Gedanken versunken.

„Schön. Dann sehen wir uns später."

Als sie sich umdrehte, um ihren Weg nach draußen zu suchen, sah sie, dass Snapes Platz am Tisch der Lehrer verlassen war. Erwartungsvoll kehrte sie der großen Halle den Rücken zu und hoffte dabei inständig, dass sie ihn bald finden würde, denn so konnte sie unmöglich weiter machen. Es war zermürbend, ihn zu sehen und nicht zu wissen, was in ihm vorging. Vor allem aber vermisste sie seine Gesellschaft und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das er ihr beizeiten schenkte, wenn sie ungestört zusammen waren.

In den Kerkern angekommen hatte Hermine Glück. Wie erhofft fand sie Snape in seinem Büro vor, wo er sich an seinen Schreibtisch zurückgezogen hatte, um Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Aufgeregt drückte sie die Tür hinter sich zu und setzte sich unaufgefordert zu ihm an den Tisch. „Wir haben Sonntag, Severus", bemerkte sie zur Begrüßung.

Dass er nicht einmal aufgesehen hatte, als sie sein Büro betreten hatte, war ein bitterer Nachschlag seiner launischen Stimmung, von der sie schon in der großen Halle schmecken konnte.

„Willst du da nicht wenigstens einmal eine Pause machen?"

„Ich hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet, dich heute hier zu sehen", sagte er ausweichend, als er seine Schreibfeder aus der Hand legte und wie üblich die Finger ineinander faltete.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sah zu ihm auf. Er wirkte müde. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen vermittelten ihr den Eindruck, als hätte er vergangene Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Doch damit nicht genug.

„Haben Potter und Weasley keine Zeit für dich?", setzte er sarkastisch nach.

Sie ging nicht darauf ein. „Ist es zu viel verlangt, dich sehen zu wollen?"

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. Als er jedoch nicht antwortete, versuchte sie es erneut.

„Wo warst du gestern Abend?"

Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Was glaubst du denn, wo ich war?"

Sie fühlte sich mit einem Schlag unwohl, als er wortlos den Blick auf seine langen Finger senkte, die unmissverständlich zitterten.

Voldemort. Es war nicht nötig, dass er es aussprach. Er tat es auch nicht, doch insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, sich zu irren.

„Severus, bitte. Sieh mich an. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, als ich deine Nachricht bekommen habe. Und wie ich erkennen kann, zurecht."

Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Das musst du nicht. Ich bin kein Kind mehr."

Hermine konnte ihre Enttäuschung kaum verbergen, als er den Blick hob und sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen anfunkelte.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa sauer wegen Ron?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Dein Ausdruck vorhin bei Tisch war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte. Schon damals im Krankenflügel hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es dir nicht passt, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin."

„Ah, dann habe ich da wohl den Anschluss verpasst", bemerkte er zynisch.

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Sein Tonfall gefiel ihr gar nicht. Es erinnerte sie daran, wie hitzig es noch bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zwischen ihnen zugegangen war.

„Ich dachte, diese bissigen Bemerkungen gehören der Vergangenheit an. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht", gab sie eingeschnappt zurück.

Er seufzte und schob sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Hermine, ich wollte nicht ..."

„Was?", zischte sie gereizt. „Mich wegen meiner Freundschaft zu Ron verurteilen? Das glaub ich einfach nicht, Severus. Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen und ich sagte dir, dass da nichts läuft. Ich habe dich geküsst und nicht ihn."

Er nickte zustimmend. „Das sagtest du in etwa."

„Was willst du dann?"

„Du bist zu mir gekommen, Hermine, nicht ich zu dir. Die Frage ist also, was du willst."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Lass das bitte."

„Schön. Machen wir es kurz. Du hast erwähnt, dass er mit dir ausgehen möchte und du ihm eine Antwort schuldig bist."

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Willst du damit etwa andeuten, dass du glaubst, ich mache mit euch beiden rum?"

Er zog seine Brauen zusammen und lehnte sich zu ihr über den Tisch nach vorne. „Du hast mir nicht erzählt, wie es ausgegangen ist."

Vor Überraschung stand ihr der Mund offen. „Hältst du mich etwa für so oberflächlich?", fragte sie aufgebracht. „Ich habe nichts mit Ron!"

Er lachte auf. „Vielleicht solltest du ihm das bei Gelegenheit sagen, denn so wie er dich angesehen hat, wenn er nicht gerade den Mund voll hatte, scheint er sehr wohl zu glauben, dass er Chancen bei dir hat."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Du bist eifersüchtig auf ihn, nicht wahr? Deshalb veranstalten wir diesen ganzen Zirkus hier."

Ein unliebsames Schnauben entfuhr ihm. Dann ließ er sich geräuschvoll in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. „Bitte. Auf den?"

Sie nickte und registrierte unterschwellig, dass er, bei seinem Versuch, es sich bequem zu machen, vor Schmerz zusammengezuckt war.

„Warum sollte ich das sein? Der Kerl ist eine Niete auf der ganzen Linie."

Sie reckte steif ihr Kinn in die Höhe. „Unter anderen Umständen würde ich es verweigern, darüber zu reden, Severus. Doch da du nicht ganz du selbst zu sein scheinst und Ron mein Freund ist, mache ich eine Ausnahme. Ron und ich, wir haben jede Menge zusammen durchgestanden. Du aber glaubst offenbar immer noch, etwas Besseres zu sein ..."

„Hör auf damit!", unterbrach er sie forsch. „Es geht nicht darum, wer hier besser ist, Hermine. Er ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer und ich nicht. Du weißt das. Und ich bin es leid, dir darüber Auskunft zu geben. Du hast selbst gesehen, wo und wie ich aufgewachsen bin und weißt auch, warum ich von dort weg wollte. Ich habe mir eine neue Identität zugelegt, um bei dem, was ich tue, nicht weiter aufzufallen. Die wenigsten Zauberer wissen, woher ich wirklich stamme, aber ob du es glaubst oder nicht, meine Herkunft hat hier rein gar nichts zu suchen, ebenso wenig wie deine oder seine. Doch wenn du es so willst, werde ich es dir noch einmal klar und deutlich sagen, denn in Zeiten wie diesen, in denen das Blut in den Adern eines Menschen offenbar über Leben und Tod entscheidet, wärst du mit ihm tausendmal besser dran als mit mir."

Hermine starrte verbittert auf seine schwarzen Augen und wünschte, sie hätte nicht damit angefangen. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Severus dazu tendierte, seine eigene Person in den Schatten zu stellen, wenn er bereit war, sich jemandem zu öffnen.

Er verformte die Mundwinkel zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse und für einen Augenblick wusste sie nicht, ob es von seinen körperlichen oder den seelischen Leiden herrührte.

„Ich werde nie gut genug für dich sein, verstehst du, Hermine?"

„Aber ..."

Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht schon wieder dieses Aber."

Noch während Hermine einen Sinn in seinen Worten suchte, kam er mühsam auf die Beine und bewegte sich von einem leisen Rascheln seines Umhangs begleitet zum Fenster hinüber. Vollkommen hilflos folgte sie ihm mit ihrem Blick und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr umdrehte, bis er wie üblich die Hände dahinter verschränkte und in die Ferne starrte.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ihn so zu sehen, verletzte sie. Weitaus schlimmer als die Ungewissheit, was ihm widerfahren war, war jedoch das Bewusstsein, dass er sich nicht helfen lassen würde.

„Glaube mir, es ist besser so", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich stehe dir und deiner Zukunft nur im Weg."

Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, doch er konnte es ohnehin nicht sehen. „Nein!"

Snape fuhr herum und sah sie mit einem gequälten Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Doch. Er kann dir bieten, was ich dir niemals geben kann. Er ist jung, ich nicht. Er hat eine reine Vergangenheit, wenn man außer Acht lässt, was er zusammen mit dir und Potter in Hogwarts ausgefressen hat. Ich hingeben bin weit davon entfernt, meine Taten auf einen kindischen Jugendstreich auszulegen. Er hat eine Familie, die dich liebt und jederzeit in ihrem Kreis willkommen heißen würde." Er holte Luft. „Und was habe ich? Ein schäbiges Haus in einer heruntergekommenen Gegend, das ich aufgrund meines Vaters beinahe mehr verabscheue als mich selbst. Das ist kein Platz für dich. Du verdienst ein warmes, gemütliches Heim und die Gesellschaft von Menschen, die dich zu schätzen wissen. Du gehörst dort hin. Nicht zu mir."

Ein eisiger Schauder streifte sie, als sie die Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme hörte. Es war nicht länger zu übersehen, dass er sich im Wert deutlich unter Ron stellte, obwohl er es vor niemandem sonst zugeben würde.

„Aber ich liebe ihn nicht!", stieß sie panisch aus.

„Ha! Liebe? Sieh mich an, Hermine. Was hat sie mir gebracht? Sie hat mich zerstört und das aus mir gemacht, was ich heute bin. Ein verbitterter alter Mann." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts und kann dir nichts bieten." Seine Lippen wurden zu schmalen Linien und er presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander, ehe er fortfuhr. „Irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, an dem wir uns ernsthaft fragen müssen, wie wir das nur geschehen lassen konnten. Glaube mir. Es könnte morgen sein oder erst in ein paar Monaten. Und was dann, Hermine? Was dann?"

Sie reagierte nicht auf ihn. Sie wollte es nicht länger mitanhören und stand auf. Er aber seufzte tief und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

Hermine ging schnurstracks auf ihn zu und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Und trotzdem kannst du mir Dinge geben, die er mir niemals geben könnte", sagte sie betrübt, während sie ihm mit den Fingern eine Strähne hinters Ohr klemmte.

Er wagte nicht, sie anzusehen und Hermine wusste, wie schwer es für ihn gewesen sein musste, ihr all das zu sagen.

„Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du dir Gedanken darüber gemacht hast, Severus. Nur bitte rede das nächste Mal mit mir, bevor du mit aller Kraft versuchst, mich in die Arme eines anderen Mannes zu drängen."

Sie setzte ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf, während sie seine angespannten Züge betrachtete.

„Weißt du, seit dem Tod meiner Eltern bin ich auf mich allein gestellt. Und auch dann, wenn ich in unserer Welt volljährig bin, werde ich dir auf ewig für deine Hilfe dankbar sein. Du sollst wissen, dass du für mich nicht nur der Mann bist, den ich liebe, sondern auch ein wahrer Freund. Du warst für mich da. Mehr als Harry noch, vor allem aber weitaus mehr als Ron. Ebenso möchte ich für dich da sein. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich noch einmal unter den Wert eines anderen Menschen stellst. Mir tut leid, was ich gesagt habe. Es war unfair und falsch von mir, diese blöde Bemerkung zu machen."

Sie holte Luft und griff gedankenverloren nach den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust. Snape ließ sie abgeschlagen gewähren.

„Bitte glaube mir, Severus, denn du bist genauso viel wert wie wir alle. Und was Ron angeht, möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich ihn als Freund betrachte. Was ich mit ihm habe, ist so vollkommen anders als das, was ich für dich empfinde. Es wird auch immer anders sein."

Ihre Finger spielten ohne Unterlass mit seinen Knöpfen und Hermine merkte gar nicht, wie sehr er sich plötzlich darauf konzentrierte, sie anzusehen.

„Zugegeben, es hat etwas gedauert, bis ich dahinterkam und es war falsch von mir, es dir nicht klar und deutlich zu sagen, aber das lag nur daran, dass ich so verbissen versucht habe, die Zeichen zu ignorieren. Ich wollte es verdrängen, Severus. Das war sehr dumm von mir."

Endlich blickte sie zu ihm auf und sah, dass er hart schluckte. Seine Augen waren innig auf ihre gerichtet und offenbarten die Unsicherheit, die in ihm steckte.

„Ich werde nie verstehen, was dich dazu gebracht hat, dich mit mir abzugeben, Hermine."

„Dann finde dich damit ab."

Er nahm seine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihre Wange. Noch immer zitterte er und Hermine konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, ihn zu berühren, also legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und schloss die Finger darum.

„Was ist passiert, Severus?", fragte sie sanft, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie nicht wieder zurückweisen würde.

Er schluckte und machte die Augen zu. Dann ließ er sich von ihr streicheln, während sie mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit seine Finger begutachtete.

„Draco", hörte sie ihn mit rauer Stimme sagen. „Es geht um Draco."

So plötzlich wie er gesprochen hatte, schien ihr ein Licht aufzugehen. „Was soll er tun?", fragte sie leise.

Seine Augen schnappten auf und starrten sie wie unzählige Male zuvor voller Intensität an.

„Ich nehme an, er hat dich für etwas bestraft, was Draco falsch gemacht hat, nicht wahr?", erklärte sie offen. Doch kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, war es mit seiner Ruhe vorbei. Er entzog ihr seine Hand und presste seine Arme steif und von Schmerz durchzogen an seine Seiten.

„Du solltest aufhören, dir Gedanken darüber zu machen, Hermine. Es ist gefährlich. Verstanden?"

Überrumpelt nickte sie. Ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich damit abmühte seine Leiden vor ihr zu verbergen, hatte etwas Beunruhigendes an sich. Alleine die Tatsache, dass sie sich jetzt auf gleicher Ebene gegenüberstanden und Gefühle im Spiel waren, hatte viel verändert.

„In Ordnung."

Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Ich meine das ernst. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du zu viel in Erfahrung bringst. Weder für dich, noch für sonst jemanden."

„Schon gut, Severus. Ich werde aufhören danach zu fragen, okay?"

Sekunden vergingen, in denen er sie einem Raubtier gleich musterte. Sie schauderte. Als er sie früher so angesehen hatte, war sie mehr als einmal eingeschüchtert in Tränen ausgebrochen.

„Ich denke, du solltest dich etwas ausruhen", bemerkte Hermine besorgt. „Du wirkst gereizt, findest du nicht?"

Er seufzte tief und langgezogen. „Vielleicht sollte ich das."

Instinktiv griff Hermine nach seiner Hand. „Komm mit, Severus."

Eine seiner Brauen rutschte skeptisch in die Höhe. „Was hast du jetzt wieder vor?"

Sie schüttelte mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf. „Keine Fragen mehr. Das gilt auch für dich."

Ohne näher auf ihn einzugehen führte sie ihn nach nebenan zu seinem Sofa und drückte ihn darauf nieder. Dann legte sie sich neben ihn, schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Keiner von beiden sprach mehr ein Wort. Snape ließ alles widerwillig über sich ergehen.

Ob er es nur tat, um sie von ihrer Neugierde abzulenken, blieb dahingestellt. Hermine war es gleich. Sie sah, dass sie nichts weiter für ihn tun konnte, als für ihn da zu sein. Sie wollte keine weiteren Fragen stellen und aufhören, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen, wenngleich sie wusste, dass das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Diesmal jedoch musste sie einsehen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, ihn weiter zu bedrängen. Er brauchte Ruhe. Und sie sah es als ihre Aufgabe an, sie ihm zu verschaffen.

Alles andere musste warten.


	19. Bekenntnisse

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 19

Bekenntnisse

Eine schiere Ewigkeit lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, einzig umgeben von friedfertiger Stille und einer Vielzahl unausgesprochener Gedanken.

Irgendwann fing er an, mit seinen Fingern über ihr Haar zu streicheln. Hermine streckte sich genüsslich zu ihm hoch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, den er mit einem Funkeln in seinen schwarzen Augen begrüßte. Sie genoss die angenehme Atmosphäre, denn auch dann, wenn sie im Moment nicht viel miteinander redeten, so konnte sie sich doch eine Vorstellung davon machen, wie es sein musste, wenn er einfach nur Severus und nicht Professor Snape war.

Zugegeben, der Gedanke gefiel ihr. Und je länger sie sich damit vertraut machte, auf dieser Ebene Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, umso inniger wurde ihr Wunsch, fest mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Nachdem er eine Weile nichts mehr gesprochen hatte, vermutete sie fast, dass er eingeschlafen war. Doch als sie ihren Kopf hob, sah sie, dass er sie beobachtete.

„Mach die Augen zu, Severus", sagte sie mit gespieltem Ernst. „Du siehst müde aus."

Snape hob eine seiner Brauen an und das gleichmäßige Atmen neben ihr stoppte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir das gefällt", sagte er mit deutlicher Skepsis in seinem Ton.

Sie lachte auf. „Severus, natürlich tut es das. Es ist nur neu für dich."

Er nickte. „Du hast Recht", gestand er abwesend. „Es ist neu für mich. Und das ist der Punkt, der sich in meiner Position nicht gut anfühlt, Hermine. Ich bin es gewohnt, die Dinge in meiner Umgebung zu kennen und darüber zu lehren. Zwar gebe ich es nur ungern zu, aber ich finde, dass du ein Recht darauf hast, es von mir selbst zu erfahren, denn für Privates und den sozialen Umgang mit Menschen gibt es keinen Platz in meinem Leben."

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und sah ihm tief in seine schwarzen Augen. „Danke, dass du mir das sagst", antwortete sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, weißt du? Niemand sonst durfte in den Genuss kommen, das zu hören."

Sie grinste ihn anerkennend an. „Ich finde, du machst deine Sache gut, Severus. Du wirst besser darin, dich mir zu öffnen."

„Wir sollten damit aufhören", gab er zynisch von sich. „Es ist nicht gerade sehr beruhigend, zu wissen, dass du mir in diesen alltäglichen Situationen voraus bist."

Hermine schmunzelte. „Nebenbei gesagt, ich könnte mich durchaus an dieses Sofa gewöhnen. Das in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum ist nur halb so bequem. Die Jungs haben schon öfter versucht, es in etwas anderes zu verwandeln, doch McGonagall muss einen Zauber darauf gelegt haben."

Ein sanftes Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Ich sehe bildlich vor mir, wie du mit Potter und Weasley in deinen Armen herum lümmelst und krumme Pläne schmiedest. Minerva hätte euch von Anfang an besser im Auge behalten sollen."

Hermine schüttelte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln den Kopf. „Ich mit Harry und Ron? Mit uns ist das anders, Severus. Wir wussten immer, dass wir einander vertrauen können, fast so, als wären wir Geschwister. Dass ich mit dir hier liege, ist auch für mich neu. Aber ich könnte mich durchaus daran gewöhnen. Und sei doch mal ehrlich, du verbringst deinen Sonntag mit einer jungen Frau in deinen Armen auf dem Sofa. Was kann daran nicht schön sein?"

Er grummelte eine unflätige Bemerkung vor sich hin, die sie zum Glück nicht verstehen konnte, doch es war ihr gleich. Sie genoss einfach seine Gegenwart und das Schlagen seines Herzens neben ihr.

„Sollte ich jemals heil aus dieser Situation herauskommen, was genau genommen ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ist, weil meine Gedanken an dich alles andere als rein sind, darfst du mich gerne dabei begleiten, wie ich vor dem Altar in einer Kirche drei Kreuze mache."

Hermine spitzte die Ohren und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen. „Du machst aus heiterem Himmel solche Bemerkungen vor mir und wunderst dich dann, wenn sich eine Menge Fragen in mir auftun? Wirklich, Severus, du solltest dich was schämen!"

Er grinste sie schief an. „Nur weil mir deine Fragen nicht gefallen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir nichts zu klären hätten."

„Allerdings. Zum Beispiel, was die Sache mit der Kirche sollte ... Oder das mit deinen Gedanken. Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

Er zog sie enger an sich und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das solltest du besser nicht wissen, glaube mir."

„Sehr witzig! Raus mit der Sprache! Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Seine Augen blitzten mahnend auf. „Weißt du, wenn mir sonst jemand eine Frage stellt, läuft das für gewöhnlich ganz anders ab. Die Meisten machen sich dabei fast in die Hosen. Mal abgesehen von Albus und dem Dunklen Lord."

„Glaub ich sofort. Doch jetzt bin ich hier. Nicht Neville oder Dumbledore, also entspann dich. Was allerdings Voldemort angeht, hast du vermutlich Recht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es sein muss, ihm Rede und Antwort zu stehen."

Snape seufzte und wendete leise vor sich hinmurmelnd den Blick ab. „Der Dunkle Lord stellt keine Fragen im eigentlichen Sinn. Bei ihm gibt es immer einen Hintergedanken. Wenn du ihm dabei nicht mindestens einen Schritt voraus bist, bist du tot."

Sie schluckte zutiefst getroffen, doch er fuhr unbehelligt fort.

„Fast mein ganzes Leben habe ich damit verbracht, ihn mit Informationen zu füttern, die ihn zufriedenstellen sollten, damit er mich nicht tötet. Doch wenn es darum geht, den Alltag zu meistern, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll."

Hermine streichelte seine Wange und beobachtete, wie er bei ihrer Berührung die Augen schloss.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir auch nur ansatzweise ein Bild davon machen kann, wie es ist, ihm gegenüber zu stehen", sagte sie sanft. „Es muss schrecklich sein, wenn man weiß, was er getan hat."

Snape atmete tief ein und sie strich weiter vorsichtig mit ihrem Daumen über seine Haut. Jede Pore, jede Falte auf seinem Gesicht wirkte so, als sei er unentschlossen, ob er sich anspannen oder loslassen sollte.

„Er ist grausam", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Wenn du in seine Augen siehst, siehst du nichts Menschliches in ihnen. Sie leuchten voller Abscheu und Hass."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wie läuft das ab, wenn er dich ruft?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er schnaubte leise. „Manchmal sind wir allein. Doch meist versammelt er alle um sich, um seine Macht zu demonstrieren. Er erwartet von uns, dass wir vor ihm niederknien. Und wenn er uns dann seine knöcherne Hand entgegenstreckt, sollen wir sie küssen. Vielleicht denkt er, er sei der Vater einer dummen Herde Schafe, die sich verirrt hat und denen er den Weg weisen muss … Vermutlich hat er sogar Recht damit. Wir alle waren naiv genug, seine Kraft zu unterschätzen."

Als Hermine ihm zuhörte, spürte sie deutlich die Resignation, die ihn dazu bewegte, sich mehr und mehr mit seinem Schicksal abzufinden. Es machte sie traurig. Und eigentlich wollte sie nicht, dass er sich damit quälte.

„Du musst mir das nicht sagen, Severus", entgegnete sie milde.

„Ich weiß."

Er atmete tief ein und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er es trotzdem tun wollte. Vielleicht, weil die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen entspannt und behaglich war. Vielleicht aber auch einfach nur, weil er sich jemandem anvertrauen wollte, was doch sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn war. So oder so, sie wusste, dass das erst der Anfang war.

„Wenn er den Zauberstab zieht und du weißt, was als Nächstes kommt, gibt es kein Zurück. Du kannst versuchen zu fliehen, aber es wird dir nichts bringen. Selbst dann, wenn du es wagen solltest, deine Chancen auszurechnen, um dich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen, hast du verloren. Er kann nicht sterben. Aber du schon. So oder so wirst du für deinen Ungehorsam und dein Versagen bestraft oder einfach dafür, dass du existierst. Es amüsiert ihn, aber oft handelt er auch einfach aus Langeweile oder um uns zu zeigen, dass wir im Vergleich zu ihm nichts sind. Wir sind schwach und unwürdig."

Wie gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern und Hermine spürte einen eisigen Schauder durch ihren Körper jagen. Sie hatte von Harry einiges über Voldemort erfahren, doch die Dinge, die Severus sagte, machten ihr noch deutlicher klar, dass sie es hier mit einer Übermacht zu tun hatten, die man nicht einfach von Angesicht zu Angesicht beseitigen konnte.

Vielleicht, so dachte sie, war es deshalb so wichtig, dass Harry und Dumbledore endlich offen miteinander umgingen, um einen Fortschritt zu erzielen.

„Du gewöhnst dich zwar an den Ablauf, an den Moment, in dem die Stille eintritt, bevor er den Fluch ausspricht. Vielleicht hast du Glück im Unglück und es ist der Todesfluch, der alles schnell beendet. Im Großen und Ganzen weißt du nicht einmal was schlimmer ist: wenn du endlich loslässt, weil dein Körper keine Kraft mehr hat und du das Bewusstsein verlierst oder wenn du irgendwann und irgendwo wieder zu dir kommst und merkst, dass du am Leben bist."

Sie hatte aufgehört zu atmen. Erst jetzt, als ihr die Luft wegblieb, registrierte sie, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Die Vorstellung, dass er das immer wieder erdulden musste, brach ihr das schlichtweg Herz.

„Gibt es denn gar nichts, das wir dagegen tun können?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich war nie ein religiöser Mensch, also ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, mich in einer Kirche anzutreffen, eher gering. Aber ich denke, wenn du ihn aufhalten willst, solltest du dafür beten, dass Potter tatsächlich der Goldjunge ist, für den Albus ihn hält."

Er schnaubte unbewusst und Hermine wusste immer mehr zu schätzen, wie sehr er bereit war, sich ihr zu öffnen. Es war ein Beweis für seine Zuneigung zu ihr, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart die Vorsicht ablegte und sich gehen ließ.

„Am schlimmsten ist wohl, dass du deinen eigenen Freunden nicht trauen kannst. Selbst Familien reißt er in seinem Wahn auseinander. Lucius zum Beispiel hat einmal erwähnt, dass er sich lieber die Zunge abschneiden würde, als zuzulassen, dass der Dunkle Lord Draco in seinen Kreis aufnimmt. Inzwischen hast du ja eine Vorstellung davon, dass nichts daraus geworden ist. Narcissas Schwester hatte die Finger im Spiel." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war verdammt leichtsinnig von Lucius, es in Dracos Gegenwart loszulassen. Der Junge muss es Bella erzählt haben und was sie weiß, erfährt auch der Dunkle Lord. So ist das. Lucius wäre fast gestorben, als die Sache bekannt wurde."

Seine Brauen zogen sich tief zusammen und obwohl Hermine einen Großteil seines Gesichts nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie doch, wie schwer es ihm fiel, auch nur daran zu denken.

„Die Umstände bei Draco waren anders als bei mir damals", sagte er bitter. „Wenn er nicht so geprahlt hätte, hätte es vermieden werden können. Aber er hatte einfach zu wenig Respekt. Er hätte sich bloß etwas zurückhalten müssen und alles wäre anders gewesen."

Hermine nickte stumm vor sich hin und fing wieder einmal gedankenverloren damit an, sich den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust zuzuwenden. „Was auch immer Draco tun muss, es muss etwas Schreckliches sein", sagte sie leise. „Ich verstehe langsam, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst, Severus, auch dann, wenn ich die Gründe nicht kenne. Dein Leben ist schließlich auch ohne mein Zutun schon gefährlich genug. Aber wenn du darüber reden möchtest, werde ich für dich da sein."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe dir ohnehin schon zu viel gesagt."

„Und ich weiß dein Vertrauen zu schätzen."

„Danke."

Es wurde still zwischen ihnen und sie kuschelte sich innig an ihn. Sie spürte, wie er fest seine Arme um sie legte, ehe sie die Augen schloss und in seiner Geborgenheit einschlummerte.

xxx

Als Hermine wieder aufwachte, erblickte sie erstaunt das Gesicht ihres Professors vor sich.

„Hi."

Er setzte ein dünnes Lächeln auf. „Morgen, du Schlafmütze."

Sie blinzelte. „Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Drei Stunden ungefähr."

Schlagartig riss sie die Augen auf. „Was? Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Ich kann doch nicht mitten am Tag ..."

„Beruhige dich. Wir haben Sonntag, falls du das vergessen hast. Außerdem hatte ich so das Gefühl, dass du da oben in deinem Turm nicht besonders viel zum Schlafen gekommen bist."

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Ganz recht. Und bevor du auf den Gedanken kommst, dass es was mit Harry oder Ron zu tun haben könnte, lass dir sagen, dass das ausschließlich deine Schuld ist."

Er legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. „Meine?"

Hermine nickte eifrig. „Ja. Du hast mich gestern Abend versetzt. Kein Wunder also, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte."

„Ah, verstehe." Er räusperte sich mit gespielter Unschuld. „Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, Prinzessin, aber ich hatte meine Gründe dafür."

„Richtig." Abwesend kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum und dachte nach. „Hast du wenigstens etwas die Augen zugemacht? Oder muss ich jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil ich die ganze Zeit mit Schlafen vergeudet habe?"

„Du hast sie nicht vergeudet. Du hast die Ruhe gebraucht."

„Genauso wie du. Aber ich hätte die Zeit lieber mit dir verbracht."

Er hob etwas irritiert die Brauen. „Hast du das nicht?"

„Schon, aber nicht so, wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte ..."

Plötzlich legte er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund und sie verstummte wieder.

„Du hattest den Schlaf nötig, Hermine."

„Möglich", sagte sie knapp. „Aber was ist mit dir? Geht es dir wenigstens besser?"

Er zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte Zeit zum Nachdenken."

„Oh."

Snape brummte nur, ohne näher darauf einzugehen, als er antwortete. „Hermine, ich weiß, dass wir viel miteinander gekämpft haben. Du bist kein Kind mehr und musst verstehen, dass das, was ich während unserer gemeinsamen Stunden in deiner Gegenwart getan habe, falsch war. Ich hätte mich besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen."

„Wenn du von unseren Anfangsschwierigkeiten redest … Das waren dumme Zufälle, Severus. Nichts weiter."

„Vielleicht. Aber im Nachhinein ist mir bewusst geworden, dass mehr dahintersteckte. Du bist eine Frau geworden. Und ich konnte nicht damit umgehen, als mir klar wurde, dass du plötzlich mehr für mich warst, als in all den Jahren zuvor."

„Dann hast du also schon länger was gespürt?"

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel. „Vermutlich … Ich bin nicht gerade gut darin, mir gewisse Dinge einzugestehen, verstehst du?"

„Ich glaube schon."

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß, es klingt seltsam, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es anders sagen soll."

„Du musst nichts dazu sagen."

„Doch. Als dein Lehrer schon. Du sollst nicht glauben, dass ich so etwas öfter getan habe."

„Das weiß ich. Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen."

Ungläubig legte er den Kopf schief. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ..."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Weißt du, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist, verhältst du dich vollkommen anders als sonst, Severus. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich das verstanden habe. Aber so ist es. Du öffnest dich mir in so vielen Dingen und auf so vielfältige Weises, dass ich anfangs ziemlich überfordert damit war. Das ist jetzt anders. Ich werde besser darin, in dir zu lesen."

„Ich bin ein Spion, Hermine. Wenn auch nur irgendjemand etwas in mir lesen könnte, wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben."

„Vermutlich. Und eigenartigerweise habe ich auch nie geglaubt, dass du jemand anderem gegenüber so emotional reagiert hast." Sie beugte ihr Gesicht demonstrativ über ihn und setzte ein verführerisches Grinsen auf. „Es hat wohl einfach so sein müssen, als du mich auf deinen Tisch niedergedrückt hast."

Snape sah sie innig mit seinen schwarzen Augen an und Hermine wusste, dass es in ihm arbeitete.

So plötzlich wie sie registrierte, dass er nur darauf wartete, sie voll und ganz bei sich zu spüren, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Seit geraumer Zeit schon hatte sie den Drang, ihm unendlich nahe sein zu wollen und so schien das, was sie nun miteinander hatten, nicht mehr zu genügen.

Noch ehe sie wusste, was sie tat, vergrub sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und drückte ihren Mund auf seinen. Sofort spürte sie, dass er auf sie reagierte und mit seinen Lippen die ihren in Empfang nahm. Seine Zunge drang ungestüm in ihren Mund und Hermines ganzer Körper geriet in Wallung. Seine Hände umfingen ihren Kopf und so zog er sie zu sich, stets darauf bedacht, sie davon abzuhalten, sich auf ihn zu rollen.

Hermine konnte nur erahnen, was in ihm vorging, doch alleine die Vorstellung, ihn derart zum Glühen zu bringen, ließ ihren Körper zerfließen. Als sie dann notgedrungen auseinanderbrachen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass dieser Kuss weitaus leidenschaftlicher gewesen war als die vorangegangenen. Verstohlen ließ sie ihren Blick über die Gestalt ihres Professors gleiten, der so innig neben ihr lag und registrierte die unmissverständliche Wölbung, die sich durch die verrutschte Kleidung hindurch zwischen seinen Beinen abzeichnete.

Ein unbeschreiblicher Triumph wurde in ihr wach und so wollte sie ihm erneut einen Kuss abringen. Snapes Augen aber blitzten warnend auf.

„Hermine, bitte ..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn vom Reden abzuhalten.

„Du zerstörst den Moment, Severus", erklärte sie lachend.

Schnell raubte sie ihm einen weiteren Kuss und fühlte, dass er sie mit sanfter Gewalt von sich schob.

„Hör auf."

Unsicher blinzelte sie ihn an. „Was ist los?"

„Wir müssen damit aufhören. Das ist los."

„Aber ich will nicht aufhören."

Er seufzte. „Das will ich auch nicht. Aber … Wir müssen."

Fragend legte sie die Stirn in Falten und wartete, während er seine Worte noch einmal überdachte.

„Du solltest endlich lernen, auf mich zu hören, glaub mir."

Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrer Wange und steckte ihr eine lose Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Glaube mir, Hermine. Ich kann nicht weiter gehen."

Endlich schien sie zu begreifen. „Oh."

„Ja. Du – du machst mich verrückt!"

Der siegessichere Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht kehrte zurück. „Vielleicht ist es ja genau das was ich will, Severus."

Er schluckte. „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht, so wie du dich auf mich gestürzt hast."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und gab ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln als Antwort. Dann lehnte sie sich erneut zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dich verrückt mache, Severus."

„Nein. Aber diesmal ist es anders."

„Weil du jetzt neben mir liegst?", fragte sie scherzend.

Er warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu, doch Hermine ignorierte ihn schlichtweg und biss sanft mit ihren Zähnen in sein Ohrläppchen. Sie hörte, dass er scharf die Luft in sich einsog. Dann rollte sie sich gänzlich mit ihrem Körper auf seinen und spürte den Grund für seine Unruhe hart und fordernd zwischen ihren Beinen.

Snape schluckte. Hermine aber beachtete ihn nicht weiter und schon senkten sich ihre Lippen zu seinem Mund hinab.

Sofort umfasste er mit seinen warmen Händen ihr Gesicht und hielt ihren Kopf fest. Dann sah er sie voller Inbrunst und mit deutlich besorgter Falte zwischen seinen Brauen an.

„Dir ist sicherlich nicht entgangen, wie sehr ich das will, aber es geht nicht. Wir müssen damit aufhören, bevor noch etwas passiert."

„Und was sollte das deiner Meinung nach sein?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest ..." Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Hermine, indem du vorgibst, es nicht zu wissen, machst du dir selbst etwas vor."

„Du meinst, dass wir miteinander schlafen könnten", platzte sie freizügig heraus.

Er schluckte und sie merkte deutlich, dass es ihm unangenehm war, sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Vermutlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so forsch reagieren würde. Dennoch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass er es ausdiskutieren wollte.

„Ja."

Hermine seufzte tief und langgezogen. Sie nahm ihre Hände und vergrub sie in seinen Haaren.

„Natürlich habe ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, Severus. Es wäre falsch, zu behaupten, dass dem nicht so ist. Aber mal ehrlich, nach allem was zwischen uns war, empfinde ich es als logische Konsequenz, das mit dir zu tun."

Er hob skeptisch seine Brauen. „Tatsächlich."

Sie nickte und durchforstete gedankenverloren seine langen Strähnen mit ihren Fingern. „Ja. Vielleicht hast du Recht und es ist total anders als das, was damals passiert ist. Aber ich habe es akzeptiert." Wie beiläufig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich bin jetzt eine Frau. Du hingegen bist ein Mann. Und wir haben beide gewisse Regungen, wenn wir zusammen sind."

„Danke, dass du das bemerkt hast", gab er sarkastisch zurück.

Hermine lachte. „Wirklich, Severus, das war nicht zu umgehen. Aber wenn du es so willst, ich habe mich langsam daran gewöhnt, dass das passiert."

„Sehr schmeichelhaft. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, diese Unterhaltung würde in eine andere Richtung gehen."

Sie rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Müssen wir überhaupt darüber reden? Du weißt, wie gern ich das tue. Aber nicht, wenn es darum geht."

„Ja, müssen wir", entgegnete er knapp. „Ich kann nicht verantworten, dich zu etwas zu drängen, was du vielleicht nicht willst."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich das nicht will?"

„Als dein Lehrer muss ich dir sagen, dass ..."

„Als mein Lehrer solltest du mit mir überhaupt nicht über so etwas reden."

Sein Blick wurde ernst und bohrte sich tief und innig in ihre Augen. „Hermine, bitte hör mir zu."

Sie schüttelte energisch ihre Locken. „Nein. Ich glaube, ich weiß genau, was du mir sagen willst. Aber ich muss dir widersprechen."

„Oh, wirklich?" Erneut sah er sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und Hermines Unterleib wurde gänzlich feucht dabei.

Eifrig nickte sie. „Du weißt, wie ich für dich fühle und ich habe mir bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass das passieren könnte. Zugegeben, anfangs war es unvorstellbar, dass du Derjenige sein könntest, mit dem es passiert, aber je mehr ich mit dir zusammen war, umso mehr musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es vielleicht wirklich so sein soll. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass das nicht neu für mich wäre, aber im Großen und Ganzen bin ich schon seit einer Weile bereit dazu, das zu tun."

„Mit mir", stellte er ungläubig fest.

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Ja. Was ist so ungewöhnlich daran?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. „Dir ist bewusst, dass wir in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten können, Hermine, wenn jemand davon erfährt."

Fragend blinzelte sie ihn an. „Was ist nur los mit dir? Zuerst wolltest du es. Du hast all diese Dinge gesagt und getan, mir sogar angedroht, mich von hinten im Stehen zu ficken. Und jetzt, wenn ich dazu bereit bin, willst du es nicht mehr?"

Er schnaubte. „Ich sagte dir, dass es falsch von mir war, so zu reagieren. Aber du hast mich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

„Wie bitte?"

„Tu jetzt nicht so unschuldig. Es ist meine Aufgabe, die Gesichter von Menschen zu deuten, Hermine."

„Natürlich!", stieß sie sarkastisch aus.

Snape aber ging nicht darauf ein. „Deine bloße Gegenwart war unerträglich für mich. Das musst du doch gespürt haben, nicht wahr?"

Hermine setzte sich ruckartig auf seinen Schoß, schob ihre Haare zurück und blickte irritiert auf ihn hinunter.

„Du gibst mir die Schuld daran, dass du fast die Beherrschung verloren hättest?"

Snape holte tief Luft und legte besänftigend seine flache Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie schauderte, als sie die Wärme spürte, die er dabei ausstrahlte.

„Hör mir zu, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld war. Ich bin älter und für dich verantwortlich. Als dein Lehrer hätte ich anders reagieren müssen. Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass du mitgespielt hast. Wir waren beide nicht wir selbst. Du hast mich gereizt und es mir verdammt schwer gemacht, dir zu widerstehen. Oder willst du das abstreiten?"

Sie seufzte langgezogen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und widmete sich nachdenklich mit den Fingern den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust.

„Nein. Du hast Recht. Wir waren nicht wir selbst. Es war für uns beide schwer. Ich wurde von so vielen Emotionen heimgesucht, die ich mir nicht erklären konnte, dass ich mehr und mehr versucht habe, die Wahrheit zu verdrängen. Dabei dachte ich immer, ich würde dich hassen, bis mir plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass es anders war."

Snape legte die Stirn in Falten. „Siehst du? Wir machen langsam Fortschritte. Und genau da sollten wir weitermachen."

Hermine lächelte. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab und versenkte ihre Finger in seinen Haaren.

„Bevor du jetzt erneut mit mir darüber reden willst, ob und wann wir zum Wesentlichen übergehen, solltest du mich zur Belohnung küssen."

Er rollte mit den Augen. Hermine aber drückte ungestört ihre Lippen auf seine.


	20. Hingeben

Burden of impurity

Kapitel 20

Hingeben

Der Kuss, der so unschuldig und ohne weitere Proteste zwischen ihnen begonnen hatte, wurde inniger und tiefgründiger, als Hermine erahnen konnte.

Erneut hörte sie das sanfte, von Erregung gespickte Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle empor dringen. Sie erzitterte und fühlte das plötzliche Verlangen, ihn zu berühren.

Vorsichtig ließ sie von seinen dicken Strähnen ab, in denen sie ihre Finger vergraben hatte und rutschte mit der Hand über seinen Nacken hinab, bis hin zu seinem Oberkörper. Von dort aus setzte sie ihren Weg fort, hindurch zwischen ihren bebenden Körpern.

Snape sog die Luft scharf in sich ein, als er begriff, was sie vorhatte und Hermine konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht kribbeln spüren.

Sie bemühte sich, ihr triumphales Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als sie seine Stimme hörte.

„Hermine ..."

Es klang zu schwach, um sie in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen, dennoch entging ihr nicht der warnende Unterton.

„Was?", fragte sie in unschuldiger Manier, obwohl sie weit davon entfernt war.

Noch während sie sich abmühte, ausreichend Luft in ihre ohnehin schon hart arbeitenden Lungen zu pumpen, schluckte er laut hörbar.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine."

Sie klemmte seine Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne und saugte daran herum.

Sofort spürte sie, dass er vor Anspannung zusammenfuhr, dennoch wagte sie es, ihr Vorhaben auszuführen und ließ vorsichtig ihre Hand zu seinem Unterleib gleiten.

Er war so hart und voluminös, sogar durch die verschiedenen Schichten seiner Kleidung hindurch, dass sie vor Vergnügen schauderte. Das Gefühl, ihren Professor so warm und lebendig unter ihren Fingern zu spüren, war absolut überwältigend. Wie musste es da erst sein, seinen Penis wahrhaftig nackt in ihrer Hand zu halten?

Sie hörte ihn aufstöhnen.

„Hermine ..."

„Ich wollte das schon seit einer Weile tun", flüsterte sie leise und ihre Wangen liefen dabei dunkelrot an.

Zu ihrer Überraschung hörte sie ihn tief und kehlig auflachen. „Das glaube ich dir sofort!"

Hermine schnaubte verspielt. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass du nicht der Einzige mit schmutzigen Gedanken bist, Severus."

Er nahm den Kopf zurück und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Auch sein Gesicht hatte deutlich Farbe bekommen.

„Tatsächlich?"

Sie nickte eifrig. „Allerdings."

„Hmmm", brummte er mit rauer Stimme. „Dann sollte ich mich zukünftig wohl vorsehen, was ich in deiner Gegenwart von mir gebe."

„Vielleicht, Professor. Was du kürzlich gesagt hast, hat mich nachdenklich gemacht."

Er seufzte und presste sie fest gegen seine Brust.

Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn und genoss die wohlige Nähe zu ihm.

Sie riskierte einen Blick nach unten, zwischen ihre aneinander geschmiegten Körper und konnte noch immer die Wärme seines harten Glieds unter ihren Fingern fühlen. Vorsichtig begann sie, ihn zu streicheln.

Snapes Atmung beschleunigte sich augenblicklich und Hermine hob den Blick und sah, dass er die Augen geschlossen und den Mund geöffnet hatte.

Sein Gesicht offenbarte eine interessante Mischung aus Erwartung und Konzentration. Und obwohl sie merkte, dass er hart mit sich kämpfte, sie das tun zu lassen, so konnte sie doch deutlich erkennen, dass er sich danach sehnte, sich auf körperlicher Ebene mit ihr zu vereinen.

Ermutigt nahm sie ihre andere Hand zu Hilfe, schob seine Kleidung beiseite und öffnete seinen Gürtel.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass sich seine Brauen fest zusammenzogen und die altbekannte Furche in ihrer Mitte zur Geltung brachten.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Alleine sein sonst so beherrschtes Gesicht dabei zu beobachten, wie es all diese neuen Ausdrücke zur Geltung brachte, war faszinierend. Konnte sie es da wirklich wagen, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen? Was, wenn sie dadurch den kostbaren Augenblick mit ihm ruinieren würde?

Hermine stutzte. Was sie gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit. Natürlich hatte sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es wäre, körperlich mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie hatte sich oft dabei ertappt, ihn sich nackt vorzustellen oder in Gedanken seine Männlichkeit mit ihren Händen erkundet.

Sie war ein Teenager und begierig darauf, das zu tun. Doch trotz allem, was sie zusammen erlebt und besprochen hatten, war Snape weit entfernt davon, ein Teenager zu sein. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und nachdem er die Bemerkung gemacht hatte, ihr Dinge zu zeigen, die sie sich nicht einmal in ihren Träumen vorstellen konnte, musste sie einsehen, dass er ihr in Sachen Sex weit voraus war. Hermine für ihren Teil war gänzlich unerfahren, wenn es darum ging.

Im nächsten Moment öffnete sie seine Hose und erhaschte einen Blick auf seine angespannte schwarze Shorts, die ihr entgegen ragte.

Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Was sollte sie tun?

Zögerlich legte sie ihre Hand darauf und eine unglaubliche Wärme schlug ihr entgegen, doch bevor sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen oder gar weitergehen konnte, spürte sie seine Finger auf ihren.

„Ich denke, das reicht."

Seine Stimme klang ernst und Hermine sperrte überrascht den Mund auf und blinzelte ihn an, unsicher was sie antworten sollte.

„Wir dürfen nicht weiter gehen, Hermine."

Sie nickte kaum merklich. „Das weiß ich, Severus. Aber ich möchte es."

Seine Brauen zogen sich erneut eng zusammen, doch keineswegs verärgert, sondern voller Verwunderung.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das möchtest? Dass du möchtest, dass ich es bin?"

Sie nickte. „Ja."

Er holte scharf Luft.

„Aber du könntest jeden Anderen haben, Hermine."

Sie fühlte einen Stich, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie wenig er wieder einmal auf sich hielt.

„Was soll ich mit jemand anderem, wenn ich dich haben kann?"

Snape beugte sich wortlos über sie und drehte sich mit ihr in seinen Armen herum, bis sie unter ihm auf dem Sofa lag.

Hermine erzitterte. Ihn so nah und mit geöffneter Hose auf sich zu spüren, war weitaus inniger als alles andere zuvor.

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich das will. Aber ich will dich nicht verletzen."

„Das wirst du nicht."

„Trotzdem. Wir wissen nicht, wie es weitergehen soll, Hermine. Wir wissen nicht, was vor uns liegt oder uns erwartet."

„Gerade deswegen will ich es", sagte sie fest überzeugt. „Ich will dich spüren, Severus."

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre hinab und küsste sie.

Seine Hände glitten unter ihr Oberteil und ihren Rücken hinauf. So presste er sie an sich.

Hermine spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihren Mund strömen, roch seinen erregenden Duft und fühlte seine Finger auf ihrer bloßen Haut. In diesem Moment konnte sie sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als auf diese innige Art mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was er von ihr erwartete, doch irgendwie schien es keine Rolle zu spielen, solange sie nur bei ihm war.

Alles was zählte, war, dass sie sich willkommen und begehrt fühlte. Der Rest musste sich ergeben. Was jedoch seine Erregung angelangte, die so hart und fordernd gegen ihren Unterleib stieß, so wusste sie genau, wie sehr er es wollte.

Sie küssten sich eine schiere Ewigkeit, in der er vorsichtig mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken erkundete und sie fest und innig an sich drückte, bis er sich plötzlich von ihr loslöste und nach Atem rang.

Hermine grinste schelmisch zu ihm hoch und sah aus den Augenwinkeln seinen sich stark hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb.

Dann, vollkommen unerwartet, streckte er die Hand zu ihr hinunter und seine raue Stimme durchbrach die Stille.

„Komm."

Ihre Augen schossen in sein Blickfeld und sofort wurde sie von seinen tiefschwarzen Pupillen angezogen, die ihr schon so oft einen Schauder durch den Körper gejagt hatten.

Sie tat ihr Bestes, um ihre zittrigen Finger zu ignorieren, als sie ihre Hand in seine legte.

Langsam stand er auf und zog sie mit sich auf die Füße. Dann führte er sie wortlos nach nebenan, zu jenem Schlafzimmer, das er bereits zuvor schon einmal erwähnt hatte, um sie auf Abstand zu sich zu bringen. Vergeblich.

Es wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen, zu behaupten, dass sie nicht nervös gewesen wäre. Doch trotz allem konnte sie spüren, dass es ihm genauso zu gehen schien, nur war er eben besser darin, es vor ihr zu verbergen.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss und Snape trat beiseite und gab den Blick auf sein Bett frei.

Es war größer als die Betten in den Schlafsälen von Gryffindor, jedoch keineswegs kitschig oder übertrieben. Das Holz wirkte alt und offenbarte eine schlichte Schönheit. Es war perfekt, um sich darin wohlzufühlen, genauso wie der Rest des Raumes, dessen Hauptattraktion ein großzügiges Fenster bildete.

Hermine senkte verlegen den Blick auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände. Dann, noch ehe die Stille zwischen ihnen unangenehm zu werden drohte, zog er sie zu sich an seine Brust.

„Sieh mich an, Hermine."

Sie blinzelte und gehorchte zaghaft.

Snape nahm seine freie Hand und umfasste mit seinen warmen Fingern ihr Kinn, bis sie direkt in seine schwarzen Augen sah.

„Vertraust du mir?"

Sie nickte. „Ja."

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen. Dann senkte er den Kopf und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Als Hermine die wohlige Wärme spürte, die sie in seinen Armen umgab, lösten sich auch die letzten Zweifel, die sich im Stillen eingeschlichen hatten, sie davon abzuhalten, sich ihm hinzugeben. Snape auf diese Art und Weise zu spüren, war so, als würde sie nach Hause kommen und genau das war es, was sie schon seit geraumer Zeit gefühlt hatte, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war.

Ermutigt griff sie mit ihren Fingern nach den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust und zog ihn so innig wie nur irgend möglich an sich.

Sein kehliges Stöhnen ließ sie frösteln. Wie schon so oft zuvor drängte seine harte Erregung gegen ihren Körper und Hermine machte erwartungsvoll einen Satz zurück, in Richtung Bett, nicht ohne ihn dabei energisch mit sich zu ziehen.

Stürmisch küssend und wild atmend erreichten sie schließlich ihr Ziel und er drückte sie sanft aber auch bestimmt darauf nieder, bis sie unter ihm lag. Dann sah er sie durch seine schwarzen Strähnen hindurch an.

Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Es war auch gar nicht nötig, um die Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen, die zwischen ihnen herrschten.

Snapes Hände glitten in langen Bahnen ihren Körper entlang, während Hermine sich genüsslich unter ihm räkelte. Dann setzte er sich vorsichtig auf, knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und entkleidete sie Stück für Stück.

Als Hermine nackt vor ihm lag, hielt er inne und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Du bist so wunderschön, Hermine."

Sie fühlte, wie ein Schauder ihren Körper streifte und wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Snape wendete den Blick ab und verbarg seinen Ausdruck hinter seinen langen schwarzen Haaren und es war nicht weiter schwer, zu erkennen, dass er sich vor ihr schämte.

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf seine. Dann führte sie sie zu ihrem Herzen.

Erst jetzt sah er sie wieder an. Seine Hand ruhte sanft auf der Stelle, unter der ihr Herz schlug und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm er das sinnliche Bild vor seinen Augen tief und innig in sich auf.

In diesem Moment begriff Hermine, dass all die Dinge, die er in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten so ungestüm zu ihr gesagt hatte, nur ein Teil seiner Maskierung waren, die ihn davor beschützen sollte, etwas über sein wahres Ich preiszugeben.

Vorsichtig nahm sie ihre Hände und ließ sie über die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust gleiten. Dann fing sie damit an, sie zu öffnen. Stück für Stück. Genauso tat sie es mit seinem weißen Hemd, bis er plötzlich nackt und wunderschön vor ihr aufragte.

Der Anblick seines blassen, sehnigen Oberkörpers ließ Hermine wohlig schaudern. Snapes Haut war an verschiedenen Stellen mit Narben überzogen, die sie zärtlich mit ihren Fingern erkundete, während er einfach nur dasaß und die Augen halb geschlossen hatte.

Für ihn war es Neuland, sich so von jemandem anfassen zu lassen. Nie im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, dass es Hermine Granger sein würde, die ihm Frieden verschaffen würde. Er musste sich erst fallenlassen, um sich einzugestehen, dass weitaus mehr zwischen ihnen bestand, als er sich je erträumt hätte. Genau auf diese Art aber fanden sie allmählich zusammen.

Nachdem er sich auch von seinen letzten Hüllen befreit hatte, legte er sich auf sie und sah sie an, als würde er noch immer nicht begreifen, dass sie tatsächlich ihm gehören sollte.

Hermine blickte zu ihm auf und schob ihm seine langen Strähnen beiseite, damit sie ihn besser betrachten konnte. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus."

„Und ich liebe dich."

Damit beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie.

Sie war so überwältigt von seinen Worten, dass sie kaum realisierte, wie er sich auf ihr positionierte. Erst kurz darauf, als sie spürte, dass er in sie eindrang, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie unerfahren sie noch war.

Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte sie und ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Hand.

Snape hielt inne und sah sie mit erhobenen Brauen an, erst dann begann er, sich zu bewegen.

Für Hermine war es unbeschreiblich, ihn so innig in sich zu fühlen. Sie wusste, dass er sich für sie zurückgehalten hatte. Doch jetzt war das Feuer in ihm erwacht. Ein weiterer Schritt auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg war getan.


End file.
